Rendezvous
by ohrere
Summary: Gila, Jalang dan Brengsek, mungkin itu adalah kata2 yg pantas untuk menggambarkan wanita bernama Luhan. Namun, jika kau melihatnya langsung ada kata yg lebih pantas untuk menggambarkannya ; Sempurna. Sebuah 'pertemuan' yang dibumbui 'ketidak-sengajaan' akan mengubah hidup Luhan seutuhnya. GS for Uke, Mature, Typos, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Prolog

_Kekayaan yang melimpah, wajahnya yang bahkan tidak dapat kau tandingi, membuatnya terlihat sangat sempurna._

_Bahkan hanya jika melihatnya sekilas, kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. _

_Kau tidak akan bisa menolak keindahan pancaran mata rusa yang berkilauan bak krystal yang tertimpa sinar._

_Ya, dia adalah wanita gila. Ia tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan hanya 1 lelaki dihidupnya._

_Ya, Dia jalang. Ia tidak akan sungkan berbagi sex pada setiap lelaki yang diinginkannya. _

_Ya, Dia Brengsek. Dia akan berusaha mendapatkan siapapun yang dia inginkan. Dan membuang mereka layaknya sampah ketika sudah mulai bosan. _

_Ya, dia adalah Luhan._

_Katakan segala hal buruk tersebut ketika kau melihatnya sekarang._

_Namun semuanya akan berubah ketika 'pertemuan' itu terjadi._

'_Pertemuan' yang dibumbui dengan kata 'ketidak-sengajaan' akan membuat hidup seorang Lu Han, berubah._

_Se-utuh-nya._

_._

_._

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

Wu Yi Fan As Kris

All exo members

.

.

By : Ohrere©2014

* * *

Kilatan lampu berwarna – warni merupakan temannya setiap malam, suara bising dentuman musik seakan sudah akrab ditelinganya. Alkohol yang memabukkan serta bau asap rokok merupakan candu baginya. Dia wanita gila, jalang, bahkan mungkin brengsek namun jika kau melihatnya kau akan setuju jika bahwa kata yang pantas untuknya adalah : sempurna.

Di adalah Luhan.

Wanita yang tanpa ragu meliukkan badannya diatas lantai dansa. Menggerakkan kedua bongkahan pantatnya yang montok pada permukaan celana seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi mengimbangi gerakannya. Ia sesekali menyeringai ketika mendapati erangan tertahan dari lelaki yang sedari tadi digodanya.

Merasa belum cukup, ia terus saja merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh lelaki itu. Menggesekkan payudaranya yang seakan ingin membuncah dari balik tanktop hitam yang dilapisi oleh kemeja tembus pandangnya. Lelaki itu menatap Lu Han frustasi, ia kemudian meraih tengkuk Lu Han, menciumnya dengan ganas. Sekali lagi, Lu Han menyeringai di sela ciuman panas mereka di atas lantai dansa. Ya, dia tidak akan pernah gagal untuk membuat semua penis lelaki berdiri karena menginginkannya.

.

Bau asap rokok terus saja memenuhi seisi sebuah kamar yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Seorang wanita dengan paras cantik tengah duduk di sebuah sofa dengan segelas Bir di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya asik menghisap rokok yang baru saja dinyalakannya. Tubuh rampingnya, hanya dilapisi oleh selembar kemeja tembus pandang yang kebesaran ditubuhnya. Sehingga menampilkan tubuh polosnya.

Sepasang tangan kemudian merengkuhnya dari belakang. Meremas pelan gundukan payudara besar yang seakan – akan meminta untuk dihabisi sekaligus.

"Hentikan Kris, kita sudah melakukannya tadi"

"Oh ayolah Lu Han, kau biasanya memberiku lebih dari ini"

Lelaki itu terus saja melancarkan aksinya dengan menggerayangi tubuh Luhan sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang berwarna putih yang keliatannya sangat menggiurkan itu.

"Kri..mmhh"

Belum sempat berkata – kata, bibir seksi Luhan sudah dibungkam oleh lumatan kasar Kris. Membuat ia mabuk kepayang, gelas bir yang sedari tadi dipegang olehnya terjatuh begitu saja hingga membasahi tubuhnya. Lelaki terus saja menciumi bibir Luhan, tangannya digunakan untuk meremas kuat payudara besar milik Luhan. Luhan terus melenguh keras akibat perbuatan bejat lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Namun sedetik kemudian, luhan dapat menguasai dirinya. ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Kris hingga menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia kemudian beranjak memasuki toilet. Kris yang dengan susah payah menahan hawa nafsunya, mengerang frustasi ketika melihat tubuh Luhan menjauhinya. Oh Bagaimanapun juga, urusan dengan 'adiknya' belum selesai.

Tak berapa lama, Luhan pun keluar dari toilet. Kali ini pakaiannya sudah rapi. Ia kemudian mendekati Kris yang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'sayu'.

"Sebaiknya kau membereskan kekacauan ini, Kris. Aku akan segera pulang"

"Tapi Lu, kau tidak bisa seenaknya membuat penisku tegang lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kau harus bertanggung jawab"

Luhan tertawa keras sambil meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia kembali menyulut api pada rokoknya, kemudian mendekati Kris yang masih terduduk di sofa nya. Luhan mempersempit jarak mereka. Kepulan asap rokoknya sengaja dihembuskan tepat pada wajah Kris. Lelaki itu tetap saja menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'laparnya'

"Suruh saja kekasihmu itu untuk bertanggung jawab." Ucap Luhan seduktif

Ia kemudian menyesap rokoknya dalam – dalam lalu meraih dagu milik kris. Menyatukan bibirnya, serta memasukkan kepulan asap yang sengaja ia simpan. Membuat Kris terbatuk – batuk karena perbuatan Luhan yang tiba – tiba.

Luhan menyeringai, lalu meremas kasar penis milik Kris yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Sebuah erangan lolos dari bibir Kris. Ia frustasi, wanita di depannya selalu bisa mempermainkan nafsunya.

"aku pulang. Jangan lupa membereskan kekacauan ini Kris. Aku sedang malas menghadapi Zitao"

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menyesali kenapa ia begitu saja melupakan kekasihnya ketika sedang bersama Luhan. Sungguh jika kau melihat wajah Luhan, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu Kris. Kau tau itu.

.

TBC/END

.

.

*celingak-celinguk* haaay hhhiiii

Did anyone miss me ? hhi aku bawa FF baru nih. aduh gatau ini idenya tiba – tiba banget munculnya dan jadilah prolog ini buat jadi gambaran ceritaku ini. kalo respon dari readers cukup baik, bakalan dilanjutin deh.. ;;)

Iya aku inget kok kalo FF The Violinist aku masih utang 1 chapter lagi sama kaliaaan. Aduh gimana yaaa, aku lagi kehilangan feel buat ngelanjutin ff itu. hiks tar deh kalo mood aku udah baik, pasti aku lanjutin. Cuma aku gabisa janjiin kapan hhi

Jangan lupa review cerita ini yaa, buat yang mau ngasih saran secara pribadi buat kelanjutan cerita ini bisa PM atau Message di FB aku (Oh Rere). Segala bentuk saran yang membangun aku terima dengan senang hati kok ;)

Terima kasih buat readers yang ngeluangin waktu buat baca FF aku, salam ketjup from mehhh :*

.

**Ohrere©2014**


	2. Chapter 1

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

Wu Yi Fan As Kris

All exo members

.

.

By : Ohrere©2014

* * *

Suasana panas tercipta di dalam sebuah kamar apartemen yang cukup luas. Suara lenguhan bercampur dengan teriakan nikmat terdengar dari bibir kedua insan yang tengah melakukan hubungan intim di dalamnya. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya seakan – akan tak ada udara yang dapat mendinginkan tubuh polos kedua pasangan namja dan yeoja tersebut.

"Oh My God, Fasterrhh baby…"

Racau seorang yeoja yang tengah menungging Ala 'doggy style'di depan seorang namja tampan yang sedang menggenjotnya dengan penuh tenaga.

"I'll give what you want..hhh"

Sang lelaki pun mempercepat gerakan penisnya dari dalam lubang wanita tersebut. menimbulkan suara becek dan basah yang sangat tidak asing ditelinga mereka. Lelaki tersebut semakin merapatkan posisi tubuhnya pada sang wanita , sehingga tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Payudara yang bebas menggantung milik wanita tersebut menjadi sasaran bagi sang lelaki untuk kemudian di remasnya keras – keras, menimbulkan teriakan nikmat dari bibir wanita yang tengah ditungganginya.

Ditengah – tengah aktifitas mereka, handphone sang lelaki yang berada di atas nakas berdering keras. Dengan tanpa melepas penisnya, lelaki tersebut memutar tubuhnya dan wanita yang tengah menikmati sisa – sisa orgasmenya agar mendekati nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, lelaki tersebut menggeser layar untuk mengangkat telpon yang diterimanya. Sedangkan tubuhnya, tak henti – hentinya menghentakkan penis besar miliknya ke dalam lubang wanita yang menjadi partner sex nya malam ini.

"Sehun-ah, kau dimana?!" Sapa seseorang yang di ujung telpon membuat lelaki yang dipanggil Sehun itu mendongak karena menahan kenikmatannya, akibat 'aktivitasnya'

"Hubungi aku nan- Ouh, Shiit!"

Sehun berteriak tertahan ketika sang wanita melepaskan penisnya lalu mengulumnya dengan keras.

"Kau sedang bercinta ya? Dasar sialan, aku mene-"

Sambungan pun terputus ketika dengan sengajanya Sehun menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya. Ia tidak akan peduli pada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh siapapun yang menelponnya tadi. yang menjadi fokus pikirannya saat ini adalah, ia harus memuaskan penisnya yang tengah berkedut – kedut tanda akan mencapai klimaks ke-tiganya.

Sehun terlihat tidak sabaran, ia menekan kepala wanita yang tengah sibuk mengulum penis besarnya hingga mencapai pangkal tenggorokan wanita tersebut. Membuat sang wanita tersedak bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air matanya. Hey, bayangkan saja penis sebesar milik seorang Oh Sehun dipaksa masuk seutuhnya pada mulut seorang wanita yang berbibir mungil ? sangat tidak sebanding.

Namun, air mata mata yang tidak sengaja keluar milik wanita tersebut membuat sehun semakin bergairah untuk terus melesakkan kejantannya pada mulut sang wanita. Hingga pada akhirnya, sehun merasakan bahwa penisnya terus berkedut dan menyemprotkan cairan yang cukup banyak dan langsung ditelan habis oleh sang wanita.

Suara lenguhan panjang yang berasal dari bibir Sehun dan wanita tersebut menandai berakhirnya aktifitas panas mereka pada malam yang panjang seperti saat ini. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh tegapnya pada _king size bed_ miliknya. Diikuti oleh sang wanita yang langsung mengambil posisi tepat di sampingnya. Sehun menutup matanya, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang masih dibanjiri dengan peluh. Sedangkan sang wanita, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh polos sehun sambil tersenyum memandangi betapa sempurnya wajah lelaki yang tadi memberinya kenikmatan.

Wanita tersebut merasa beruntung dapat merasakan betapa perkasanya kejantanan seorang Oh Sehun. Seorang pengusaha ternama dan kaya raya di Seoul. Perusahaan Oh Corp yang bergerak di bidang _real estate_ merupakan perusahaan keluarga yang memiliki banyak cabang di seluruh dunia. Pusatnya berada di Amerika, dan dipegang langsung oleh Oh Suho ayah Sehun. Sedangkan cabang terbesar pertama di pegang oleh Sehun sendiri yang merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Oh.

Wanita tersebut mengecup lembut bibir sehun yang masih terkatup. Dengan tubuh yang masih sama – sama polos, membuat peluh mereka bercampur sehingga membuat seprai dari ranjang milik Sehun terlihat basah. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun membuka matanya perlahan ketika menyadari kecupan yang diberikan oleh wanita yang kini sedang menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur sambil memeluk dirinya.

Sehun menoleh kearah jam dinding yang terletak di atas TV Flatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Irene Noona" Ucap Sehun

Wanita yang dipanggil Irene tersebut pun terperanjat. Ia menatap jam dinding yang masih menujukkan pukul 2 dini hari lalu menatap Sehun yang memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau bercanda, Sehun-ah? Ini bahkan belum terlihat pagi. Aku akan menginap disini"

Namun tak ada jawaban dari bibir Sehun. Irene menggerling nakal sambil merapatkan tubuh polosnya pada tubuh Sehun yang tengah bersandar pada ranjangnya. Tangannya dengan nakal bergerilya pada dada bidang Sehun. ia mulau mencoba untuk menggoda Sehun dengan memberikan rangsangan berupa sentuhan – sentuhan kecil pada puting lelaki tampan tersebut. namun sepertinya, itu tak berhasil. Karena sehun nampaknya tidak tergoda samasekali. Irene mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga milik Sehun,

"Kita bisa melanjutkan kegiatan tadi jika kau mau. Aku bahkan sanggup untuk melayanimu hingga pagi nanti.." bisiknya seduktif

"cih."

Sehun tertawa kecil dan dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, ia malah meraih remote TV dan menyalakan Televisinya.

"Kita sudah selesai melakukan _sex_, dan sekarang aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Jadi, untuk apa kau berlama – lama disini noona?"

Yeoja cantik yang bernama Irene tersebut menutup mulutnya, ia sebenarnya juga tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh orang – orang diluar sana. Namun, mendengar Sehun berkata demikian membuat hatinya panas.

"Apa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pelacurmu? Huh?!" teriak Irene frustasi. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka, lelaki maha sempurna idamannya melakukan hal buruk seperti ini terhadapnya.

Sehun hanya menyeringai, ia kemudian ikut mendudukkan diri dan memandang Irene dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai pelacur, toh aku tidak membayarmu."

Wanita itu menggeram, tangannya melayang ke udara hendak menampar pipi Sehun. namun dengan sigap ditahan oleh namja tersebut dengan santai.

"Kau!"

"Tidak perlu se-dramatis ini Noona. Kau sendiri yang menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku dengan sukarela."

"Tapi aku tida-"

"Shhh.. aku lelah. Sekarang lebih baik pergi dari apartemenku sekarang juga"

Irene menggeram marah. Yeoja itu beranjak dari _king size bed_ Sehun lalu memunguti helai demi helai pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, lalu menuju toilet. Sedangkan sehun, lelaki tersebut tersenyum remeh lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke televisi di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Irene keluar dari toilet dengan sudah berpakaian lengkap seperti saat ia memasuki apartemen Sehun. lebih tepatnya hanya menggunakan _mini dress_ yang ketat dan menggoda. Ia menatap sehun yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan TV samasekali dengan kesal.

"apa kau mau kupesankan _taxi,_ hmm?"

Pertanyaan Sehun justru membuat amarah Irene semakin menjadi. Ingin rasanya ia melempar _heels_nya langsung kedepan wajah Sehun yang terlewat datar dan kurang ajar tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu mengasianiku, Tuan Oh!"

Sehun tertawa kecil, ia memalingkan pandangannya pada Irene yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Baiklah"

"Dasar Brengsek !"

BLAM

Sehun menatap datar pada pintu kamarnya yang baru saja di banting kasar oleh Irene.

"Terima kasih"

Ya, itulah dia. Namja dengan ketampanan paras yang luar biasa sempurna. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi serta tegap membuat ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang dewa. Tidak akan ada wanita yang mampu menolaknya. Bahkan di antara mereka, ada yang rela menyerahkan dirinya hanya untuk di setubuhi oleh dirinya. Namun kau harus hati – hati, dia adalah namja yang menyimpan banyak kebusukan di balik segala kesempurnaannya. Karena dia adalah, Oh Sehun. Si Brengsek.

* * *

Seorang lelaki berparas tampan terlihat tergesa – gesa memasukkan _password_ pada sebuah apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam. Lelaki tersebut memegang dua buah _paperbag_ yang berisi berbagai macam bahan makanan. Setelah berhasil memasukkan _password_nya dengan benar, lelaki tersebut membuka pintu apartemen tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Apartemen yang cukup luas dan rapi, dengan di dominasi oleh warna cream serta gold yang mencolok. Menyimpan banyak jenis pernak – pernik berwarna senada yang tertata apik pada _buffet – buffet_ tembus pandang. Pemiliknya pasti adalah seorang yang memiliki selera yang sangat tinggi.

Lelaki tersebut menaruh kedua buah _paperbag_ yang dibawanya tadi ke dapur. Melihat keadaan apartemen yang masih gelap, lelaki itu sudah dapat menebak bahwa sang empunya masih tertidur lelap. Atau mungkin sedang tidak berada di sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki tersebut segera memasuki sebuah kamar yang berdekatan dengan ruang televisi. Aroma_ floral_ yang kental bercampur dengan bau asap rokok segera menguar dari kamar tersebut. lelaki tersebut menggeleng perlahan ketika mendapati seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya di bawah selimut tebalnya.

Dengan telaten, lelaki tersebut membuka gorden yang masih tertutup sehingga sinar matahari yang terang langsung merangsak masuk ke kamar besar yang di dominasi oleh warna putih tersebut.

"Ya! Tutup gordennya, aku masih ingin tidur!"

Teriak wanita yang terbangun dari tidurnya akibat sinar matahari yang secara tiba – tiba menyorotinya. Lelaki tersebut tidak bergeming samasekali, ia malah menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat di dadanya sambil menonton wanita yang bersembunyi di balik selimutnya untuk bangun. Sebentar lagi, ia pasti akan dihadiahi oleh lemparan bantal tepat di tubuhnya oleh wanita tersebut.

Satu

Dua

Ti-

Hap!

Dengan sigap lelaki tersebut menangkap lemparan bantal yang dihadiahkan oleh wanita tersebut.

"Taeyong-ah! Kau mau kubunuh ya?!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Taeyong itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah acak – acakan khas bangun tidur yeoja di depannya. Apapun yang tengah dilakukan yeoja tersebut tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikannya.

"Kau harus bangun noona, ini sudah sangat siang."

Yeoja yang dipanggil noona oleh Taeyong tersebut mendengus kesal. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu keluar kamar menuju dapurnya diikuti oleh Taeyong. Wanita tersebut meraih sekaleng bir yang berada di dalam lemari pendingin. Baru saja hendak menyantap 'sarapan wajibnya', dengan sigap Taeyong merampas bir tersebut lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Taeyong-ah! Apa kau gila?!"

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, kau harus mengurangi asupan alkoholmu noona? kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk dibilangi sih?!"

Wanita tersebut memilih untuk pergi dan duduk diruang televisi. Ia seakan tau, bahkan jika ia berteriak melawan perkataan lelaki tersebut, ia tidak akan bisa. Karena toh dia sangat menyayangi lelaki di depannya ini.

Taeyong menghampiri wanita yang tengah menonton televis tersebut dengan 1 porsi kimbab dan segelas air di tangannya. Tadi, sebelum sampai ke sini ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli kimbab tersebut untuk wanita yang dikunjunginya. Ia seakan sudah hapal, bahwa wanita ini belum menyentuh apapun saat ia sampai.

"Lebih baik kau makan ini, Noona. Ini lebih memiliki gizi dibanding dengan alkohol – alkohol tak bergunamu itu."

Wanita tersebut memandang Taeyong dengan kesal, "Hei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi brengsek. Kau tidak perlu mengaturku!"

"Aku tau, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin Lu Han noona kenapa – napa"

Wanita tersebut ternyata adalah Lu Han. Dan Taeyong merupakan adik kandungnya. Sehingga bukan pemandangan yang aneh jika setiap pagi, Taeyong bisa masuk seenaknya ke apartemen milik kakaknya tersebut. Mereka berdua sangat saling menyayangi sebagai saudara. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang 'liar', Taeyong merupakan tipe lelaki yang tidak banyak tingkah. Ia lebih banyak diam dan bekerja mengurusi perusahaan cabang milik keluarga mereka. Di antara mereka hampir tidak ada rahasia. Taeyong bahkan tau dengan sifat 'nakal' yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya tersebut.

"Apa kau tadi malam tidur dengan lelaki bernama Kris itu lagi, hmm?"

"Ne, dia cukup perkasa. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan membuangnya" jawab Luhan santai sambil merebut kimbab yang dipegang oleh Taeyong lalu menyantapnya. Taeyong hanya menghela napas,

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini noona?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu samasekali Lu Taeyong. Kau tidak perlu terus – terusan mengkhawatirkanku, oke? Bagaimanapun aku adalah kakakkmu. Dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Tapi Noo-"

"Oh ya! Kau tidak perlu takut aku akan terkena HIV atau semacamnya. Hei, aku tidak bercinta dengan sembarangan orang. Aku bisa memastikan semua lelaki yang tidur bersamaku bersih."

"Tapi dia sudah memiliki yeojachingu noona."

Luhan tertawa kecil, lalu meraih gelas yang yang berada di depannya dan meneguk air putihnya sampai habis. Ia menaruh kimbab yang dipegangnya lalu memandang wajah adiknya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Apa peduliku, hmm? Lagipula, Kris bahkan bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari Zitao pacarnya itu"

Taeyong mendengus kesal lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tau, kakaknya tidak akan pernah peduli dengan perasaan orang lain selain dirinya. ia bahkan menganggap bahwa Lu Han adalah wanita jalang dan paling brengsek yang pernah ia temui. Namun ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya tersebut.

"Kau harus mencoba untuk perduli terhadap perasaan orang lain, noona."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, lalu mengecup pelan pipi adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, taeyong-ah. aku akan bersiap ke Butik. Ada beberapa model yang akan mencoba bajunya."

Taeyong kembali menghela napasnya. Kakaknya pasti akan selalu berlalu ketika ia mulai membahas gaya hidup 'nakal' Lu Han.

* * *

Lu Han terlihat seksi dengan balutan_ bodycon dress_ yang jatuh tepat di atas lututnya. Dress ketat bermotif abstrak tersebut membentuk tubuh_ S Line_ nya dengan sempurna. Rambutnya di cepol sederhana sehingga menimbulkan kesan hot ketika sisa – sisa rambutnya jatuh di wajah mungilnya. Ia memasuki butiknya dengan anggun lalu di sambut oleh beberapa pegawainya yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu.

Lu Han berprofesi sebagai _designer_ terkenal di Seoul. Ia memiliki sebuah Butik yang di beri _brand_ namanya. Walaupun dengan keadaan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat kaya raya, tidak membuat ia hanya ongkang – ongkang kaki mendompleng pada perusahaan ayahnya. Ia merupakan yeoja yang memegang prinsip tinggi dan tidak akan menggantungkan hidupnya pada orang lain. Benar – benar wanita yang sangat berkelas.

Lu Han segera memasuki ruangannya yang berada di dalam butik tersebut. Ia mulai membuka lemari berkas miliknya dan mencari berkas – berkas biodata para model yang akan memeragakan busana rancangannya.

Tiba – tiba, seseorang masuk keruangan Lu han dan menyeringai kecil ketika mendapati tubuh montok Lu Han yang membelakanginya. Hey, bahkan hanya dengan melihat tubuhnya dari belakang sudah mampu membuat 'adiknya' yang di bawah bangun.

"Hay.. Lu Han-ah"

Sapa seorang laki – laki yang dengan wajah yang sangat tampan serta tinggi di atas rata – rata. Lelaki tersebut langsung memeluk tubuh Lu Han dari belakang tanpa segan. Lalu mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada leher putih wanita tersebut dengan lembut.

Lu Han menyeringai kecil lalu membalik tubuhnya untuk memandang wajah lelaki yang baru saja mencium lehernya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah pulang?" ujar Lu han seraya mengalungkan tangannya ke leher lelaki jangkung bernama chanyeol tersebut lalu berjinjit untuk mencium bibirnya.

Mereka terlibat ciuman cukup panas, membuat gairah chanyeol naik. Ia bahkan mengangkat tubuh Luhan hingga terduduk di atas meja kerjanya. Cukup lama mereka saling memagut, sampai akhirnya luhan mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol yang mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti.

"Kau selalu saja menggairahkan Lu han-ah.. Kapan kau mengizinkanku untuk menikmati tubuhmu ini, hmm?" ujar Chanyeol seraya mengecup pelan bahu luhan yang terkekspos. Lu han hanya tertawa nakal. Ia pun beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan meraih sebatang rokok. Dengan sigap, lelaki bernama chanyeol tersebut menyalakan percikan api yang untuk mengidupkan rokok milik Lu Han.

"Apa kau merasa penis mu sudah cukup besar untuk memasukiku, hmm?" ucap lu han dengan nada menggoda sambil menyesap perlahan rokoknya.

"Hey, kau meragukanku?"

Lu han kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan meragukanmu. Kita bisa bercinta nanti malam" jawab Luhan

Chanyeol pun berbinar mendengar jawaban Lu Han. Sungguh ini merupakan saat yang paling ditunggu olehnya. Bagaiaman tidak, untuk pertama kalinya Lu han menyetujui untuk berbagi sex dengannya.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Lu?"

"Tidak Chanyeol-ah, kau bisa memegang ucapanku."

Lelaki itu menyeringai lalu mendorong tubuh lu han hingga menempel pada dinding. Ia meraup kasar bibir milik Lu Han. Lu Han melenguh kecil ketika merasakan gigi – gigi milik chanyeol menggesek bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Lu"

Lu Han hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menyesap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya sehingga menghasilkan kepulan – kepulan asap putih di udara.

"Temui aku di Celcius jam 11 malam. Aku akan menunggumu di sana" ucap Lu han

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kita tidak langsung ke hotel atau apartemenku saja, lu?"

"Hey, kau bahkan baru kembali dari Milan. Apa kau tidak ingin mentraktirku terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya, kau bisa membelikanku_ Wine_ atau _Vodka_ sebelum kau memasukkan penismu ke lubangku."

Kata – kata fulgar Lu han membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir. Entah kenapa ia bisa sangat terhipnotis dengan perkataan kasar Lu han. Ia seakan tidak bisa menahan gravitasi ketika berdekatan dengan Lu han. Tubuhnya ingin selalu berdekatan dengan wanita ini.

"Geure. Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu tuan putri"

Lu han tersenyum nakal. Ia kembali menyesap rokoknya dengan puas. Ia memandangi tubuh chanyeol yang berjalan keluar ruangannya. Entah karena apa, ia bisa mengiyakan keinginan chanyeol untuk menyetubuhinya. Padahal sebelum – sebelumnya, ia samasekali tidak berfikir untuk berbagi sex dengan lelaki yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak duduk di bangku kuliah tersebut. mungkin ini karena efek rasa 'bosannya' terhadap hubungan sex nya dengan Kris. Entah kenapa, ia sudah mulai merasa bosan dengan lelaki tersebut. Siapa tau, si bodoh Chanyeol bisa memberikan kepuasan yang berbeda padanya. dan ia bisa membuang Kris begitu saja. Seperti laki – laki lainnya.

* * *

Gemerlap dunia malam tak asing lagi bagi kedua orang lelaki yang kini berada pada sebuah bar di sudut kota Seoul. Mereka adalah Sehun dan juga Kai. Mereka berdua merupakan sahabat yang setiap malamnya tidak pernah absen untuk menikmati 'indahnya' dunia malam yang dipenuhi dengan wanita – wanita berpayudara besar dan memamerkan bongkahan pantat yang siap untuk mereka santap.

Kai sebenarnya sudah memiliki seorang yeojachingu, namun sifatnya yang tidak jauh brengseknya dari Sehun membuatnya terkadang ikut 'bermain-main' bersama sahabatnya jika wanitanya sedang tidak bersamanya.

Sehun tengah meneguk segelas_ vodka_ di tangannya. Pandangannya tak lepas pada kerumunan manusia yang tengah menggerakkan tubuh mereka di atas lantai dansa. Ia dan kai tengah berada di sebuah sofa eksklusif yang sengaja di bayarnya untuk menikmati malamnya. Entah kenapa, malam ini sehun tidak begitu bergairah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menggoda wanita – wanita nakal yang memamerkan tubuh mereka. Ia memilih untuk meneguk _Vodka_nya saja. Bahkan di sofa mereka tidak terlihat ada wanita yang menemani mereka.

"Hey, kau harus membayar biaya dokter THT ku. Aku sangat sial mendengarkan suara busukmu itu di telpon!" Ujar Kai seraya meraih segelas _'white russian'_ lalu meminumnya.

Ia tidak ingin mabuk malam ini, karena sebentar lagi wanitanya akan datang. Ia bisa dihabisi jika di dapati mabuk oleh Kyungsoo. Ya, walaupun terkenal sangat mesum dan nakal, Kai bisa begitu saja tunduk pada Kyungsoo. Ia sangat mencintai gadis yang telah menjadi tunangannya tersebut.

"Siapa suruh kau menelpon di saat yang tidak tepat" jawab Sehun santai

Kai hanya menggeleng perlahan. "Jadi, kau habis bercinta dengan siapa kemarin?"

"Irene noona"

"Mwo?!" kai hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya tepat di depan wajah sehun jika saja tidak di tahannya. Bagaimana tidak, Irene yang di maksud oleh Sehun adalah salah satu pengusaha muda yang sangat terkenal di kalangan mereka. Bahkan semua lelaki mengidam – idamkan dapat menikmati tubuh Irene yang terkenal sangat hebat di ranjang.

"Kau berlebihan"

Kai mendelik mendengar perkataan Sehun. dasar manusia datar tak berperasaan.

"Jangan bilang kau hanya menjadikannya _one night stand_-mu?!" selidik jongin

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Kau sangat hebat, Kai-ah"

"Kau benar – benar lelaki brengsek dan juga paling bodoh yang pernah ku temui sehun-ah."

"Ya! Kau harus berkaca jika ingin mengataiku seperti itu"

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan menyia – nyiakan Irene Noona, Sehun-ah. Sangat sayang hanya menjadikannya _one night stand_ disaat semua namja menginginkan tubuhnya"

"Dia tidak sehebat yang kalian pikir, kau tau. Rasanya tidak berbeda ketika aku bercinta dengan Krystal-"

Kai hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Sehun memang sahabatnya yang paling gila. Ia bahkan mengakui bahwa sehun tidak memiliki cacat sedikitpun dalam hidupnya namun melihat sifat brengseknya, membuat kai harus berfikir beribu – ribu kali untuk memberi kata sempurna padanya.

"-lagipula, dia jalang" sambung sehun

"Dasar Bodoh. Kau pikir dirimu tidak jalang, huh?!"

Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Kai. "Setidaknya, jika aku ingin mencari pacar ataupun istri dia tidak boleh melebihi betapa jalangnya oh Sehun."

"dasar gila!"

Sedangkan sehun, ia hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Kai. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bartender yang sibuk meracik minuman untuk para tamu. Tanpa sengaja, matanya terpaku pada sosok wanita yang menggunakan_ LBD_ yang sangat ketat. Surai perak milik wanita tersebut tergerai bebas. Wanita itu terlihat sangat berkelas serta menarik walaupun sehun belum melihat wajahnya.

Dengan tergesa, sehun menarik dirinya untuk mendekati wanita tersebut. kai yang bingung dengan tingkah sehun hanya dapat menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia harus menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk cepat – cepat menemuinya sebelum ia mati bosan disini.

.

.

Lu han sengaja datang lebih awal dari jam yang di sepakatinya dengan Chanyeol. Selain karena menghindari adiknya, Taeyong yang sudah pasti akan mengunjungi apartemennya tepat pukul setengah sebelas seusai pulang kerja. Dan jika begitu, lu han pasti akan sulit untuk meloloskan diri dari adiknya tersebut.

Lu han akhirnya duduk di bar dan memesan segelas _Margarita_ pada bartender. Suasana Bar terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Seakan tidak pernah bosan, Luhan mengamati satu persatu pengunjung yang datang. Bar ini seakan menjadi teman setianya setiap malam. Biasanya, akan ada Kris yang menemaninya. Namun, karena sekarang ia sudah bosan dengan lelaki tersebut ia memilih untuk mengacuhkan Kris.

"Hey.."

Lu Han menoleh ketika sebuah suara menyadarkannya. Oh tidak, entah kenapa darahnya langsung berdesir ketika menatap manik mata lelaki yang baru saja menyapanya. Lelaki tersebut tampan, bahkan sangat tampan. Postur tubuhnya mirip dengan Kris, hanya sedikit lebih pendek. Namun garis wajah lelaki ini lebih sempurna. Rahangnya terlihat tegas dan kulitnya yang sangat putih terlihat sempurna ditubuhnya.

"Nona?"

Lu Han tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendapati tangan lelaki tersebut sudah bergerak – gerak di depan wajahnya. Oh tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Lu han?

"Kau siapa?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Lu han. Ingin saja rasanya ia menarik lu han dalam pelukannya dan menyetubuhinya sepanjang malam. Hey, ia tidak salah pilih. Wanita ini sangat sempurna. Tubuhnya yang berbentuk S line dipadu dengan wajah mungilnya yang sangat manis. Matanya yang berbinar – binar terlihat seperti mata seekor rusa. Sehun bahkan bisa mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh wanita tersebut dari jaraknya ini.

"Apa itu penting?"

Lu han tersenyum kecil, ia menyesap margaritanya perlahan.

"Tentu saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang asing"

Baru saja hendak mengeluarkan bungkusan rokoknya, rokok tersebut terjatuh ketika sehun hendak menjabat tangannya. Lu Han menyeringai nakal, ia bermaksud menggoda Sehun. dengan gerakan sensual ia menungging untuk mengambil bungkusan rokok yang terjatuh tepat di depan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika menyadari betapa menggodanya kedua bongkahan pantat yang terlihat sangat montok tersebut.

Ingin rasanya sehun meremas pantat milik Lu han yang menonjol di balik dress hitam ketat yang digunakannya. Tanpa sengaja, kepala Lu Han menyenggol penis milik Sehun ketika hendak berdiri. Sehun menahan erangannya ketika merasakan rangsangan pada penis nya. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Hey, bagaimana bisa penisnya langsung berdiri tegak bahkan hanya tersentuh oleh bagian tubuh Luhan. sangat payah.

Lu Han tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati wajah Sehun yang merah padam. Ia kemudian mendekati Sehun lalu berjinjit untuk membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Penismu, lumayan besar"

Seakan mendapat lampu hijau, Sehun menyeringai mendengar perkataan kotor Lu Han. Ia kemudian meraih pinggang Lu Han dengan cepat, membuat wanita itu sedikit kaget.

"Jadi, apa kau mau bercinta dengan penisku. Hmm?"

Darah Lu Han berdesir hebat mendengar perkataan Sehun. entah kenapa libidonya bisa secepat ini naik bahkan hanya dengan kata – kata Sehun. kau seperti amatir, Lu Han-ah, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Apa penismu ini, bisa memberiku kenikmatan?" tanya Lu Han dengan nada menggoda

Sehun mengulum senyumnya, "Kau harus mencoba untuk mengetahuinya"

"Tentu saja"

Lu han tidak tau apa sekarang otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan alkohol sehingga ia menjadi gila dan kehilangan akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. namun, ia seolah tersihir dengan wajah serta perlakuan Sehun. ia seakan tidak bisa menolaknya.

"persiapkan dirimu"

Sehun kemudian menyesap bibir milik Lu Han, ia bahkan tidak perlu jika semua mata tertuju pada dirinya dan juga Lu han. Peduli setan. Wanita di depannya sangat menggoda untuk di lewatkan. Lu Han pun membalas ciuman sehun dengan tak kalah panasnya. Tangan sehun kemudian digunakannya untuk memeras pantat montok Lu Han yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Lu Han melenguh kecil lalu menarik tangan Sehun dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk melakukannya disini kan?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "tentu saja tidak"

Sehun kemudian menarik tangan Lu Han keluar dari bar. Entah setan apa yang merasuki keduanya. Lu han bahkan baru saja mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia akan bercinta dengan seorang laki – laki yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. walaupun ia sudah sering berbagi sex dengan banyak lelaki, namun baru kali ini ia menyetujui untuk bercinta pada lelaki yang samasekali baru ditemuinya. Ia juga melupakan bahwa ia memiliki janji dengan chanyeol saat ini. yang dipikirannya hanyalah lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya saat ini.

Tidak bedanya dengan Sehun. tidak biasanya ia tertarik untuk meniduri wanita yang baru dikenalnya. Bahkan ia belum mengenal lu han kurang dari satu jam. Namun, ia seakan tidak bisa lepas dari pesona wanita tersebut. Mungkin ia akan mengakatakan bahwa Lu han tak lebih dari wanita jalang karena mau menyerahkan tubuhnya bahkan pada lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya. Hey, apa bedanya dengan dirinya? Sehun mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak pernah senafsu ini jika ingin bercinta.

Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang serta menggairahkan bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Haaaaaaayyy… aduh pasti ini readers pada kesel karena ada tanda TBC di akhirannya. Sengaja sih, biar kalian geregetan /padahal gak **

**Aku seneng banget kalian ngerespon dengan baik FF aku ini, terima kasih banyak untuk review follow serta favoritnya. Aku sayangg kaliaaaaaaan /kecup satu-satu**

**Oh ya, buat readers yang nanya Rendezvous itu apa. Rendezvous itu intinya adalah sebuah pertemuan. Jadi maksudnya di FF aku ini, 'pertemuan' itulah yang jadi tonggak atau intinya. Gitu pokoknya hehe**

**Dan buat readers yang mungkin bertanya – tanya kenapa tiba – tiba aku masukin Taeyong untuk jadi salah satu cast penting disini, gak lain gak bukan hanya sebagai pelampiasan aku karena saking ngefansnya sama Lee Taeyong woohoo! Demi deh, aku langsung kepincut gitu sama doi pas buka web nya Smrookies apalagi pas nonton teaser SR14Bnya dia. Ya Tuhaaaaaan, bisa gak sihh itu suara gak ngegoda imaaan /mulai gila. Dan saat itu aku langsung mutusin buat ngebiasin Taeyong setelah sehun karena bagaimanapun sehun bakalan tetep nomer satu dihati /digampar. Dan dengan segenap hati memutuskan untuk menunggu Taeyong sampe debut /halah **

**Untuk FF ini, mungkin aku gak bakal bikin jadi panjang karena takut pada bosen dan berbelit – belit /ngeles /padahal takut gak keurus /kayak FF satunya /uhukk **

**So, what do you think with this chapter guys? Give your comment in this review box. Okaaaay ? Jeongmal khamsahamnida yeorobun, and see you in next chapter :***

**Ps : Mohon Maaf Lahir batin ya readers, maafin kalo aku sebagai author amatir di FFn bikin salah. Hey, I'm just human, okay ? haha. Love ya! xoxo.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
By : Ohrere©2014**


	3. Chapter 2

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

All exo members

.

.

**By : Ohrere©2014**

**-0-**

Mereka terus berpagutan liar dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan setiap orang yang melihat aksi mereka. Sehun terus saja menciumi bibir tipis Luhan seakan tidak membiarkan bibir itu sedikitpun lolos dari jangkauannya.

Ini gila, ia tidak pernah merasa se-nafsu ini dalam bercinta. Bayangkan saja, wanita yang tengah ia cium dengan ganas baru saja dikenalnya kurang dari satu jam. dan sekarang mereka berdua tengah berada di pinggir jalanan yang sepi sambil berpagutan dengan liarnya.

Sehun tersentak ketika Luhan –akhirnya- memalingkan wajahnya menghindari ciuman ganas Sehun. Wanita itu terlihat tengah mencoba menghirup udara segar agar masuk ke dalam pernapasannya.

"Kau punya Kondom?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Tidak, apa kau mau aku menggunakannya?"

"Tidak. aku hanya bertanya." Ucap luhan seraya mencium bibir sehun sekilas.

Baru saja diperlakukan seperti itu, sehun sudah merasa dirinya melayang. Ia bahkan tidak sabar untuk segera menelanjangi tubuh Luhan dan mencicipi semua bagiannya tanpa tersisa.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menuju hotel yang berada di samping bar. Sehun mereservasi kamar dengan ukuran paling besar. Ayolah, uang bukanlah masalah besar bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah wanita_ sexy_ yang melenggang di depannya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri pula bahwa tubuh luhan sedikit bergetar ketika Sehun merangkul tubuhnya dengan posesif. Sehun bahkan menciumi lehernya dengan lembut ketika mereka masih berada di dalam lift. Luhan hanya bisa melenguh pelan, sambil mencengkram tangan Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya. Sungguh ini benar – benar tidak pernah ada di dalam pikirannya. Bercinta dengan _stranger_ dan mendesah hanya karna ciumannya. Ini gila.

Mereka terburu – buru menuju kamar 309 yang sudah dipesan oleh Sehun. ia menarik tangan Luhan agar berada di belakangnya. Sehun berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan nomer kamar yang tadi di pesannya. Setelah menemukannya, sehun membuka kamar tersebut dengan tergesa lalu masuk ke dalamnya bersama Luhan.

Dengan tidak sabaran, ia mendorong tubuh Luhan dan menghempaskannya ke kasur. Demi Tuhan ia sudah tidak dapat menahan gairahnya saat ini. Luhan pun juga sama bergairahnya, ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda dan bangun dari kasur. Luhan membalik keadaan dengan menghempaskan tubuh Sehun hingga terduduk di _King Size Bed_ tersebut. Luhan kemudian merangkak naik ke pangkuan Sehun dan langsung menggesekkan miliknya pada milik Sehun.

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana bisa wanita didepannya ini menggodanya tanpa terlihat murahan sedikitpun? Sehun bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata rusa yang sedari tadi memberikan pandangan menggoda. Rambut peraknya serta bibir tipisnya, semua yang ada pada diri wanita ini sempurna. Sehun bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa wanita ini adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah ia temui.

Sehun yang tidak tahan dengan sentuhan – sentuhan kecil yang diberikan oleh Luhan, kemudian menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibir Luhan dengan ganas. Tangannya digunakan untuk menarik _resleting dress_ milik Luhan. Sementara lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, sehun telah berhasil membuka sepenuhnya _resleting dress_ milik Luhan.

Setelahnya, Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka secara paksa dari bibir Luhan yang sepertinya masih mendamba ciuman dari bibir Sehun.

"Cium aku!" pinta Luhan frustasi, ia kemudian kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Sehun. Sehun tersenyum di sela – sela ciuman mereka.

Tangannyapun digunakan untuk melucuti dress milik Luhan yang sudah berhasil ia buka sepenuhnya. Setelah berhasil melepaskannya, sehun kemudian membuang dress Luhan ke sembarang tempat. Matanya melirik pada payudara milik Luhan yang hampir tumpah dari cup bra hitam yang membungkusnya. Sehun benar, payudara milik Luhan benar – benar besar dan juga kencang. Membuat miliknya benar – benar menegang.

"Oh, Shit!" Sehun melepaskan ciumannya paksa lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua payudara milik Luhan. Menciuminya dengan ganas sehingga menimbulkan bekas – bekas merah kebiruan yang sangat kentara dikulit putihnya.

Luhan terus mengerang kenikmatan akibat perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Hisap!" pinta Luhan frustasi.

Sehun pun dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan Luhan, ia kemudian melepas bra hitam yang membungkus payudara milik Luhan. lalu kemudian memasukan satu payudara milik Luhan dan menghisapnya.

"Damn! Fuck!" Luhan mulai kehilangan arah, tangannya digunakan untuk mendorong kepala sehun agar semakin dalam dan tidak melepaskan hisapannya. Sehun pun semakin liar, ia menghisap payudara milik Luhan dengan keras dan menggigit – gigit kecil _nipple_nya.

Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk meremas payudara milik Luhan. ia meremas keras payudara yang sudah menegang tersebut, memilin _nipple_-nya dengan gemas. Dengan sengaja sehun pun mencubit kecil _nipple_ milik luhan yang sudah mengeras karenanya. Menimbulkan desahan keras yang keluar dari bibir tipis luhan. Entahlah, sehun menyukai desahan tersebut. membuat dirinya begitu terangsang. Dan memancingnya untuk melakukan apapun agar bisa mendengarkan desahan tersebut lagi dan lagi.

Sehun menghisap payudara milik luhan secara bergantian, membuat Luhan mengerang kenikmatan. Luhan bahkan menganggap ini adalah sex terhebat sepanjang hidupnya! Walaupun ia belum merasakan penis sehun yang sepertinya lumayan besar tersebut. tapi sentuhan demi sentuhan yang dilakukan sehun pada tubuhnya sudah membuatnya melayang.

Sehun menghentikan hisapannya lalu memandang pada wajah Luhan yang memandangnya sayu karena telah diliputi oleh gairah.

"Giliranku." Ucap sehun sambil membuka celana yang daritadi melilitnya. Membebaskan penis besar dan juga panjang kebanggaannya.

Luhan seketika terbelalak melihat betapa besar dan panjang penis milik Sehun. Selama ini Luhan mengira bahwa penis milik Kris lah yang paling besar. Namun melihat penis milik sehun yang setengah menegang membuatnya berpikir milik Kris tidak akan ada apa – apanya.

Luhan segera meraih penis milik sehun lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat. Sehun mengerang halus, ia merasa terbang merasakan penis miliknya berada di genggaman ditangan halus lembut milik Luhan. Luhan terus saja mengocok penis milik Sehun sambil menciumi _twinsball_ milik namja tersebut. Sungguh, jika memungkinkan ia ingin mengabadikan momen saat ini. wajah cantik Luhan berubah menjadi beribu kali lebih sexy dan juga menggoda.

"_Suck it!"_

Luhan mengerti, ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada penis milik sehun lalu mengecup puncaknya lembut. Sehun hampir ingin berteriak menyalurkan kenikmatannya. Wanita di depannya memang hebat.

Luhan kemudian memasukkan penis milik Sehun secara perlahan. Mengulumnya dengan gerakan perlahan. Sehun yang tidak sabar kemudian memegang kepala Luhan, lalu menggerakkan sendiri penisnya hingga keluar masuk dari mulut Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa memandang sehun dengan tatapan begitu menggoda. Membuat sehun terus menggumamkan kata _Fuck_ dan mengerang frustasi akibat kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Setelah cukup lama, sehun menarik penisnya dari mulut Luhan.

"_I Will Fuck you, now.."_ bisik sehun sambil mengecup lembut bibir Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasarah. Tubuhnya dituntun sehun untuk segera menungging dan mempertontonkan lubangnya di depan namja tersebut.

Betapa sempurnanya tubuh tersebut pikir sehun. ia kemudian mengecupi pelan punggung mulus milik luhan, tangannya digunakan untuk menggerayangi payudara Luhan yang menggantung bebas. Meloloskan desahan dari bibir wanita tersebut.

"_Fuck me now!"_ teriak luhan frustasi. Demi Tuhan ia tidak akan bisa menahan gairahnya walau hanya sebentar.

Sehun tersenyum puas, tubuhnya dibawa untuk semakin medekat lalu penisnya bergesekan dengan milik Luhan yang sepertinya sudah bergitu siap untuk di masuki. Sehun menaiki tubuh Luhan lalu berbisik pelan pada wanita tersebut.

"Oh sehun.."

"Huh?" luhan bergumam tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau mendesahkan namaku.."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru mengetahui nama namja tersebut yang saat ini akan menyetubuhinya. Persetan dengan semua hal tersebut, ia hanya butuh penis milik namja yang bernama Oh Sehun ini untuk memuaskannya.

Sehun kemudian memasukkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna kedalam lubang milik Luhan. luhan pun meremas seprai putih dibawahnya, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang begitu di dambakannya sejak tadi.

"Oh, Fuck!" Luhan mulai meracau ketika penis sehun sudah mulai bergerak keluar masuk dari vagina miliknya.

"Desahkan namaku." Ujar sehun sambil terus mendorong penisnya

"Sehuna.. Fuck me, more.."

Sehuna? Sehun bahkan belum pernah dipanggil seperti itu oleh siapapun. Namun entah mengapa panggilan dari wanita ini begitu membuatnya gila. Terlampau sexy dan juga menggoda.

Luhan terus – terusan meracau. Penis sehun memang sangat besar. Membuatnya harus menyesuaikan. Mereka terus bergerak cepat. Desahan nikmat serta peluh terus membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Sampai akhirnya tubuh mereka ambruk ketika Luhan mendesahkan nama sehun dengan panjang dan disambut dengan lelehan sperma ke dalam vaginanya.

Mereka berdua terlihat kelelahan. Sehun kemudian memposisikan tubuh mereka untuk tidur berdampingan di ranjang besar tersebut. mereka sama – sama terlentang dengan hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Jadi, kau Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan sembari menyalakan rokok yang diambilnya dari tas tangan miliknya yang ada di nakas.

Sehun tertegun melihat betapa Luhan terlihat begitu sexy dengan batang rokok di mulutnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, "Dan kau?"

Luhan tersenyum, begitu cantik dan begitu anggun. Membuat sehun tidak dapan mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir yang kini mengeluarkan kepulan asap rokok yang baru dihisapnya.

"Lu Han"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Lu Han. Ia hampir saja tertawa menyadari bahwa mereka baru saja memperkenalkan nama masing – masing setelah melakukan sex hebat.

"Kau sudah sering melakukan ini?"

"Dengan orang yang baru ku kenal? Ku rasa baru kali ini.." jawab luhan santai sambil terus menyesap rokok miliknya.

Sehun semakin memuji bagaimana wanita ini terlihat begitu santai menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_So do I_" jawab sehun yang disambut dengan gelak tawa oleh Luhan. mereka mungkin sama – sama gila karena bisa melakukan sex bersama orang yang baru dikenal beberapa jam. tapi kelihatannya keduanya bahkan tidak merasa menyesal.

Sehun tersenyum, ia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan. luhan yan kaget memandangi sehun dengan penuh tanya. Sehun kemudian mengambil batang rokok milik luhan, lalu mematikannya pada asbak yang terletak di dekat nakas tempat tidur mereka.

Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Luhan, wanita itupun memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk menerima ciuman dari Sehun. namun, diluar dugaan. Sehun mengecup keningnya lembut. Membuat desiran halus pada darahnya. Jantungnya pun terus berdetak kencang.

Sehun kemudian memandangnya dengan lembut, "_Thankyou, for such a great night_.."

Sehun kemudian mengacak pelan rambut luhan lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. Ia kemudian menuntun luhan untuk tidur di dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan luhan hanya bisa terdiam mendapati perlakuan lembut Sehun. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah diperlakukan seistimewa ini oleh semua teman sex nya, karena memang mereka hanya sebatas berbagi kenikmatan dan tidak terikat oleh hubungan apapun.

Namun sehun, entah kenapa lelaki ini bisa membuatnya begitu dihargai seperti ini. Luhan juga baru menyadari bahwa sehun berhasil menyingkirkan batang rokok miliknya. Hal yang bahkan tidak dapat dilakukan oleh siapapun karena pasti Luhan akan sangat marah dan tidak akan sudi menyingkirkan rokok miliknya.

Segala pikiran berkecamuk dihatinya, luhan kemudian memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dipelukan sehun yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya begitu nyaman.

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa memperlakukan luhan begitu lembut seakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang habis melakukan hubungan intim. Kalian harus ingat, sehun bukanlah lelaki lembut dan baik hati. Ia sama brengseknya dengan lelaki lain yang senang berganti _partner sex_ dan membuangnya ketika bosan. Tapi entah mengapa dengan Luhan, ia merasa harus melakukannya.

**-0-**

Taeyong menggeliat halus ketika menyadari sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir tipisnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan sudah melihat luhan berjalan kearah dapur. Lelaki itu baru menyadari, dirinya tertidur di atas sofa di apartemen Luhan ketika menunggu kakaknya tersebut pulang.

Ia kemudian bergegas mendekati Luhan yang kini tengah meneguk segelas air putih. Melihat dari pakaiannya, taeyong dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kakaknya pergi ke klub tadi malam. Ia memang selalu kalah cepat dari kakaknya yang selalu saja bisa bebas dari dirinya. salahkan semua pekerjaan dikantornya yang menumpuk dan membuatnya tidak bisa pulang lebuh awal untuk melarang kakaknya pergi ke klub dan tidur dengan banyak lelaki.

Taeyong begitu menyayangi Luhan. Sampai rasanya ingin menampar serta memukuli setiap laki – laki yang dengan seenaknya meniduri kakaknya tersebut. tetapi ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Mengingat Luhan sendiri lah yang menginginkan hal tersebut.

"Kau dari mana saja, Noona?"

"Club. Mana Lagi?"

Jawab Luhan santai seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Melepaskan_ blazer_ yang sejak tadi menutupi mini dress ketat yang digunakannya. Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat bekas merah yang samar – samar nampak dibalik dress milik Luhan. ia tahu, kakaknya bukan hanya ke klub tapi juga tidur dengan laki – laki yang bahkan taeyong sendiri tidak tahu siapa.

"Kau tidur dengan Kris lagi?"

Luhan tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan sinis adiknya. Ia tidak merasa sakit hati sedikitpun. Mereka biasa membicarakan hal seperti ini setiap harinya. Dan luhan bosan. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh adiknya agar duduk di sampingnya

"Dia bahkan lebih hebat daripada Kris, Taeyong-ah.."

Taeyong mendengus kasar, sampai kapan kakaknya akan terus seperti ini. menganggap sex adalah hal yang wajib dilakukannya pada setiap lelaki.

"Hentikan Noona. teman lelakimu bahkan datang kemari mencarimu tadi malam."

Luhan tersentak. Ia baru sadar bahwa tadi malam sebelum ia melalukan semuanya dengan sehun, ia sudah terlebih dahulu memiliki janji dengan chanyeol.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyuruhnya mencari ditempat lain. lagipula, aku tidak tahu dimana Noona berada. Apa _handphonemu_ rusak?"

Luhan kembali tergelak menanggapi pertanyaan sinis dari adiknya. Entahlah, tadi malam merupakan malam terhebat yang dilaluinya bersama sehun. lelaki yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kurang dari 12 jam. Luhan bahkan sudah tidak perduli jika Chanyeol menagih janjinya. Dirinya sudah tidak bernafsu dengan lelaki tersebut. Luhan bahkan berniat untuk mengenalkan Chanyeol pada sekretarisnya, Baekhyun. mungkin saja mereka cocok. Sehingga dirinya tidak perlu memenuhi janjinya untuk bercinta dengan chanyeol.

"Noona…"

Lamunan luhan buyar mendengar panggilan dari taeyong.

"Wae?"

"berhentilah selagi kau bisa"

Luhan tau kemana arah pembicaraan adiknya. Ia memilih untuk diam dan tersenyum pada adiknya tersebut. ia kemudian mengecup kening adiknya yang masih menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari pacar, Taeyong-ah. Jadi kau bisa mengatur pacarmu, bukan kakakkmu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencari pacar kalau noona masih seperti ini?"

Luhan mendengus kasar. "_I'm Okay, Taeyong. You know that!"_

"_No, you are not!"_

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng. Berdebat dengan adiknya tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Ia pun memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya. "_Whatever"_

Taeyong pun memilih untuk diam. Jika melanjutkan pun akan percuma, kakaknya tidak akan pernah mendengar. Mereka sudah membahas hal ini ribuan kali dan luhan tetap saja seperti ini. pergi dan tidak akan mau mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan adik kesayangannya tersebut. Luhan mengerti betul jika Taeyong bahkan sangat menyayanginya. Luhan hanya merasa tidak bisa untuk berhenti. Entahlah.

**-0-**

Luhan sudah berada di ruang kerja nya sekarang. Mengabaikan permintaan Taeyong untuk menemaninya selagi adiknya tersebut meliburkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Luhan harus bersusah payah untuk meyakinkan Taeyong bahwa dirinya akan pulang untuk makan malam bersama. Dan hal ini cukup membuat adiknya diam dan menurut karena itu artinya luhan tidak akan pergi ke Klub manapun malam ini.

Seperti biasa, penampilan Luhan selalu memukau walau hanya dengan balutan pencil skirt berwarna hitam dengan _blouse chiffon _lengan panjang yang dimasukkan. Ia tidak mungkin memakai baju terbuka belakangan ini mengingat banyaknya bekas merah yang dibuat sehun di dadanya. Bahkan surai peraknya pun dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Hell, biasanya luhan akan mengumpat ketika Kris atau bahkan _partner sex_nya yang lain meninggalkan bekas apapun di tubuhnya. Namun kali ini, entahlah. Luhan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan?"

Sketsa busana miliknya sedikit berantakan gara – gara terkejut mendengar panggilan yang secara tiba – tiba. Dia mengutuk siapapun yang berani – beraninya mengganggu pekerjaannya. Iapun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepannya dengan senyum bodoh yang selalu dipertontonkannya tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu? Aku sedang bekerja, Park Chanyeol."

"Wae? Kenapa jadi kau yang marah, huh? Harusnya sekarang aku yang marah karena kau tidak menepati janjimu tadi malam,Lu."

Luhan mendesah halus lalu menutup buku sketsa miliknya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati kulkas kecil yang berada di dalam ruang kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebotol brendi miliknya. Ia kemudian menuangkan brendi tersebut ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya pada chanyeol. Ia kemudian menuangkannya pada gelas untuk dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol melihat takjub pada Luhan. wanita ini merupakan perokok aktif dan juga peminum yang handal. Ini masih siang dan Luhan sudah menyuguhinya dengan segelas brendi. Bahkan wanita itu sudah menghabiskan brendi digelasnya dengan satu kali teguk. Luhan bahkan sudah menambahkan brendi pada gelas miliknya.

"Kau tidak suka brendi, Chanyeol-ah?"

"ah.. aku suka." Jawab Chanyeol sambil meneguk brendi di gelasnya. Ia seorang pemabuk berat. Ia bahkan harus mendapati dirinya tidak ingat apapun dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya selagi mabuk.

Luhan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Chanyeol, mencoba menggoda namja tersebut. padahal nyatanya tidak perlu digoda seperti ini, penis milik Chanyeol sudah berdiri tegak hanya dengan melihat Luhan.

"Mianhe Chanyeol-ah.. aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku tadi malam. Ada banyak yang harus ku kerjakan." Bisik Luhan pada telinga Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu bahkan sudah mengerang lembut, hanya dengan bisikan luhan dirinya sudah merasa melayang. Pengaruh alkohol membuat dirinya sedikit tidak sadar.

"Tidak apa – apa. Kita bisa melakukannya sekarang.." ujar chanyeol segera menaruh gelas miliknya dan menunduk menciumi leher milik luhan dengan penuh nafsu.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari tubuhnya.

"Aniya.. kau akan melakukannya sekarang, tapi bukan denganku.."

Chanyeol memandang luhan hendak protes, namun bibirnya kemudian ditutup oleh bibir tipis luhan yang sudah melumatnya terlebih dahulu. Oh siapa yang bisa menolak bibir cherry yang menggugah ini?

Chanyeol memandang sayu ketika luhan melepaskan ciumannya. Bagaimana tidak, nafsunya sudah berada dipuncak tapi luhan malah meninggalkannya entah kemana. Tidak mungkin kan dirinya bersolo ria di ruangan Luhan? memalukan.

Luhan kembali dengan seorang wanita mungil bersurai coklat dengan dress santai berwarna hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Chanyeol memandang luhan dengan penuh tanya dan hanya dijawab kekehan kecil oleh wanita tersebut.

"Perkenalkan Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun. sekretarisku. Kau bisa mengajak jalan dirinya kemanapun, aku meliburkannya hari ini."

Apa? Jadi maksudnya?

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab namun luhan sudah mendorong lelaki tersebut untuk berjalan keluar ruangannya mengikuti baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah tau apa yang direncanakan oleh luhan.

"Selamat bersenang – senang, park Chanyeol." Ujar luhan seraya mengecup pipi namja yang masih diliputi kebingungan tersebut.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah kaki wanita mungil yang bernama baekhyun tersebut. wanita ini lumayan juga, pikir Chanyeol.

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan yang barusan disaksikannya. Ia merasa seperti seorang mucikari yang menjual wanita kepada lelaki hidung belang yang butuh kenikmatan. Namun ia tidak sepicik itu, Luhan tau baekhyun sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol. Wanita itu sendiri yang mengakuinya ketika tadi ditanyai oleh Luhan. Makanya ketika luhan menyuruh baekhyun menemani Chanyeol, wanita itu samasekali tidak menolak. Simbiosis mutualisme, bukan?

Luhan baru saja akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya ketika pintunya dengan kasar dibuka oleh seseorang. Ingin rasanya luhan melemparkan gelas brendi miliknya kepada seseorang yang tidak tau sopan santun yang seenaknya membuka ruang kerjanya. Tidak bisakah dirinya merasa tenang? Luhan ingin bekerja!

"Selamat siang, Lu Han!"

Luhan hapal betul dengan suara ini. ia hanya mendengus kesal. Wanita cantik dengan balutan _bodycon dress_ berwarna hijau ini adalah Zitao. Pacar kris, _Partner Sex_nya.

"Mau apa? Kris tidak sedang bersamaku."

"Baguslah." Ujar Zitao. Lalu dengan seenaknya wanita itu mendudukkan diri di atas sofa yang ada diruangan Luhan.

"Barusan aku melihat seorang lelaki keluar dari ruangan ini. Itu teman sex baru mu, huh?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku, Zitao."

Wanita cantik itu tertawa kecil. Pandangan tajamnya ditujukan pada luhan yang masih duduk dengan santai dibalik meja kerjanya. Hey, wanita itu samsekali tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan pandangan tajam dari dirinya.

"Berhenti menggoda kekasihku. Apa kau tidak punya malu menggoda kekasih orang lain?" tanya Zitao tajam

Sedangkan luhan hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil meraih batang rokok kesayangannya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Asal kau tau, Kekasihmu sendiri yang menggodaku. Memohon agar penisnya bisa memasuki lubangku."

"Kau-"

"Aku tidak akan merebutnya Huang Zitao. Aku sudah tidak memerlukan kekasihmu lagi."

Zitao mendengus penuh amarah. Namun dirinya tidak bisa begitu saja menyalurkan amarahnya. Dia seorang model dan luhan adalah seorang designer ternama di Korea. Salah – salah namanya akan hancur dikalangan para designer dan tidak akan ada lagi yang memakai dirinya untuk pergaan busana.

"Kau pikir kekasihku barang, huh?"

"Memang bukan?"

Zitao ingin sekali melempar_ handbag_ yang daritadi dipegangnya ke wajah mulus milik luhan. amarahnya begitu memuncak. Bagaimana bisa luhan menganggap Kris kekasihnya adalah barang pemuas belaka.

"Kau benar – benar jalang, Lu han. Sudah berapa penis yang memasuki lubangmu? Dasar maniak!"

Luhan dengan santai berjalan mendekati Zitao yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tersenyum kepada wanita tersebut namun hanya dibalas tatapan sinis oleh Zitao. Ketika mereka sudah berhadapan, luhan melayangkan tamparan kepada pipi milik Zitao yang membuat pipi nya yang putih menjadi kemerahan.

Zitao hendak membalas namun tangannya dihalangi oleh luhan. sedangkan satu tangannya digunakan untuk memegangi wajah Zitao yang dibuatnya mendongak kepadanya.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa menghinaku dengan mulut kotormu ini. Ini terakhir kalinya kau ku izinkan untuk masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Sekarang pergi!" ujar luhan seraya menghempaskan wajah Zitao.

Wanita itu memegangi wajahnya dengan air mata yang sedikit lagi lolos dari matanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kalah dengan Lu han. Ia datang untuk memberikan wanita itu peringatan bukan dipermalukan seperti ini.

"Dasar jalang!" ucap Zitao sembari berlalu dengan membanting kasar pintu ruangan milik Luhan.

Luhan sendiri terduduk lemas dengan batang rokok yang masih menyala disela jarinya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Zitao telah berhasil menghancurkan moodnya.

**-0-**

Sehun berjalan gontai memasuki ruang kerjanya. Entahlah, ia merasa tidak begitu bersemangat ketika mendapati Luhan sudah tidak berada di dalam pelukannya lagi ketika dirinya membuka mata. Oh apakah kau mengharapkan hubungan lebih jauh lagi, Oh Sehun? Jangan bodoh. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah peduli dengan setiap pasangan_ sex_ nya. Baginya, _One Night Stand_ hanya angin lewat. Namun kenapa dengan luhan, semuanya terasa berbeda?

Terlepas dari kegiatan sex panas mereka. Sehun juga menyukai tatapan polos dan juga menggoda milik Luhan. membuatnya ingin terus menatap wajah sempurna wanita tersebut.

Ia memulai memerika berkas – berkas yang harus ditanda tanganinya pagi ini. mengabaikan panggilan – panggilan dari jongin yang mungkin khawatir karena tadi malam mereka berpisah begitu saja. Sehun bahkan tidak ingat jika dirinya bersama jongin tadi malam. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Luhan.

Sehun sedikit kaget ketika pintunya tiba – tiba dibuka dan menampilkan Kim Jongin dengan setelan rapi di depannya.

"Oh Tuhan, Sehun. Kau kemana saja? Aku dan Kyungsoo mencarimu ke segala penjuru klub dan kau tidak ada."

Sehun hanya bisa mendengus pelan mendengar celotehan sahabatnya tersebut. Apa jongin perlu diingatkan bahwa dirinya bukan lagi anak kecil yang perlu dijaga oleh mereka? Jongin dengan seenaknya mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di depan meja milik Sehun.

"Apa di kantormu tidak ada pekerjaan?"

"Cih. Semua bisa dihandle dengan sekretarisku."

Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia dan jongin memang sama – sama seorang CEO dari perusahaan keluarga milik mereka. Bahkan gedung perusahaan mereka berdampingan sehingga memudahkan jongin maupun sehun untuk mengunjungi satu sama lain selagi bosan dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Namun kebanyakan Jongin lah yang mengunjungi Sehun. lelaki itu kelewat santai dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan pekerjaannya. Lain halnya dengan sehun. lelaki tersebut cukup pekerja keras dan bisa membedakan waktu dirinya bersenang – senang dan juga waktu dirinya harus serius menghadapi berkas – berkas perusahaannya.

"Jadi, siapa wanita tadi malam?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendapati pertanyaan Jongin.

"Jangan berpura – pura Oh Sehun, kau bahkan melupakan sahabatmu tadi malam demi seorang wanita sexy berambut perak itu."

Sehun akhirnya harus menyerah dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Jongin tiddak akan diam jika sehun belum menanggapinya.

"Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli dengan _Partner Sex-_ku_, _Kim Jongin?"

Jongin hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh. "Sejak kau mengejar wanita itu duluan. Biasanya kan wanita yang duluan mengejarmu."

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Luhan memang berbeda. Segala sesuatu dari dirinya membuat sehun berdecak kagum dan membuat dirinya memandang luhan dengan tatapan begitu memuja.

"Namanya Lu han."

"Huh? Siapa?"

"Wanita itu."

"Kau baru berkenalan dan sudah _had a sex _dengannya? Kau sehun yang ku kenal?"

Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahunya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan jongin bagaimana. Karena dirinya sendiri memang tidak mengerti. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

"Dia mungkin berbeda.."

Jongin tak kuasa menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban sehun. Sungguh, itu mungkin jawaban paling konyol yang dilontarkan oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Hey, sehun itu bajingan. Ia menganggap semua wanita yang pernah melakukan _sex_ dengannya adalah jalang. Bagaimana bisa ia menyebut wanita ini berbeda?

"Berbeda level jalangnya maksudmu?"

Sehun melempar jongin dengan pulpen miliknya. Sedangkan lelaki tersebut masih tertawa dengan lepasnya. Seakan – akan sehun adalah sebuah badut lucu berwajah datar yang patut ditertawakan.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi jika ingin menertawakanku seperti ini."

Jongin akhirnya berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Namun masih tersenyum memandangi sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Oke oke, maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan wanita itu sampai sekarang?"

Sehun menggeleng. Bagaimana mungkin mereka masih berhubungan jika luhan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa petunjuk apapun.

"_Hey. She's just one of the your one night stand, oh Sehun. why so serious?"_

Sehun menghela napasnya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Mengapa luhan berhasil mengambil alih perhatiannya? Selama ini toh sehun tidak pernah begitu memperhatikan pasangannya sex nya seperti kata Jongin. Namun, kenapa kali ini dirinya seperti bukan Oh Sehun yang biasa ?

"Tunggu, apa yang kau maksud Lu Han designer ternama itu?"

"Designer?"

Sehun mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Jongin.

"Yep. Kyungsoo pernah bercerita jika dia ingin memakai gaun rancangan Luhan ketika kami menikah nanti. Karena wanita itu merupakan perancang terbaik di Korea, Sehun-ah."

"Kau serius, jong? Apa kyungsoo mempunyai kontaknya?"

Jongin terdiam menatap wajah_ excited_ seorang Sehun. hey, sejak kapan sahabatnya begitu tertarik pada seorang wanita? Bahkan Irene noona yang nyata – nyata nya wanita cantik idaman setiap lelaki dibuangnya begitu saja. Ia kemudian menatap sehun dengan tatapan serius.

"_Man, are you falling in love?"_

Tunggu.

Apa?

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Hello hahha ada yang nungguin FF ini? sorry buat readers karena FF ini cukup terbengkalai gara – gara mood saya yang tiba – tiba ilang gitu aja buat nulis FF ini. Tapi tenang aja, ini udah aku lanjut. Udah pada banyak yang lupa ya sama ceritanya? Boleh dibaca ulang part 1 sama 2 nya :p**

**Kalo ada kritik dan saran boleh ya dimasukkin ke kotak reviewnya. Rajin review dong, masak yang follow sama favorit banyak yang review Cuma dikit. Bikin males lanjutinnya deh. Huhu karena gimanapun aku masih butuh masukan biar semangat ngelanjutin FF ini. **

**FF ini fokus ke hunhan, jadi gak aka nada momen dari couple lain. maaf banget. soalnya takut nanti ceritanya malah kemana – mana. Couple lain Cuma jadi pendukung di cerita ini.**

**Untuk karakternya ini OOC banget ya, jadi jangan ada yang ngebash siapapun. Karena ini murni dari imajinasi aku sendiri. Dan sekali lagi ini Cuma cerita, jangan pada baper :p I know we all miss every moment of hunhan. Hanya dengan cara tetep nulis FF tentang mereka bisa bikin jiwa ke shipper-an kita gak luntur. Himneseyo hunhan shipper !**

**Terima kasih buat readers yang setia baca, beserta follow dan favoritenya.**

**I'll see you in next Capter. Byeeee :***

**.**

**Ohrere©2014**


	4. Chapter 3

Proudly Present

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

All Exo Members

.

.

**By : Ohrere©2015**

.

.

-0-

Alunan musik Jazz mengalun lembut di sebuah ruangan. Instrument '_Blue In Green'_ karya Miles Davis mengalun dengan indahnya memenuhi penjuru kamar. Luhan begitu menikmati musik Jazz. Diluar dari kebiasaanya pergi ke klub malam dan mendengarkan musik yang memekakkan telinga. Jazz seperti sudah mendarah daging di hidupnya. Membuat wanita itu bisa menikmati waktu sendiri nya berjam-jam sambil mendengarkan alunan musik favoritnya sendirian, seperti sekarang.

Dengan menggunakan kemeja _oversize_ dipadukan sebuah _hotpants_ berwarna hitam, rambut ikalnya pun diikat asal-asalan, Luhan terduduk dengan tatapan kosong disebuah sofa panjang di kamarnya. Dengan segelas _Scotch_ di tangannya, wanita itu memusatkan pandangannya pada pemandangan Seoul yang seakan tak pernah tidur.

Pikirannya mungkin sedang kacau, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dari Butiknya setelah Zitao keluar. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa Zitao bisa membuat _mood_ nya begitu kacau seperti saat ini. Padahal biasanya wanita itu hanya menganggap angin lalu apapun yang dikatakan oleh Zitao. Luhan sendiri tidak pernah ambil pusing karena ia rasa percuma untuk melawan dengan meladeni setiap perkataan Zitao yang tidak akan ada habisnya.

Wanita itu menghela napasnya kasar lalu kemudian meneguk _Scotch_ miliknya sampai habis. Luhan kemudian beranjak menuju nakasnya untuk menaruh gelas kosong dan mengambil rokok miliknya. Baru saja hendak menyalakan rokok tersebut, wanita itu teringat pada sosok lelaki yang menjadi _partner_ nya beberapa hari yang lalu. Luhan tersenyum sekilas ketika mengingat bagaimana seorang Luhan menuruti perkataan Oh Sehun yang bahkan belum dikenalnya lebih dari 24 jam untuk membuang rokoknya. Oh tidakkah itu memalukan, Lu? Namun wanita itu malah kembali menaruh kotak rokoknya dan mengambil gelasnya menuju dapur. Mungkin, ada baiknya juga untuk tidak merokok karena adiknya sebentar lagi akan berkunjung. Dan luhan harus siap untuk omelan yang panjang jika Taeyong menemuinya tengah menghisap rokok kesayangannya. Tentu saja wanita itu sedang tidak dalam mood untuk mendengarkan ocehan apapun.

.

.

Taeyong memenuhi janjinya untuk datang makan malam bersama Luhan. Ia menjemput kakak tersayangnya tersebut tepat jam 7 malam dan melajukan mobilnya menuju daerah Dongdaemun. Tadinya, lelaki itu ingin mengajak Luhan untuk makan malam disebuah _restaurant_ mewah milik rekan bisnisnya yang baru membuka cabang di Myeongdong. Namun, Luhan menolak karena entah kenapa hari ini dirinya sangat ingin makan Jajangmyeon dan juga Curry Ramyeon.

Tanpa penolakan sedikitpun Taeyong tentu saja memenuhi keinginan kakaknya tersebut. Bagaimanapun gelapnya kehidupan yang dijalani oleh Luhan, Taeyong tau bahwa kakaknya tetaplah seorang Luhan yang menyenangi segala sesuatu secara sederhana seperti saat ini.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku Noona."

Luhan memandang Taeyong dengan penuh tanya.

"Mwo?"

"Kau seperti bukan dirimu malam ini. Jadi, apa yang aku lewatkan seharian ini?"

Luhan tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Tidak pernah ada satupun orang yang mengomentari hidupnya sedetail apapun kecuali adiknya ini. Taeyong tidak akan pernah lupa untuk bertanya sedikitpun keganjilan yang dirasakannya pada diri Luhan. Wanita itu sendiri pun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dihidupnya sekarang. Ia tidak membawa bungkus rokok apapun bersamanya. Luhan bahkan hanya melenggang membawa kedua _handphone_ dan juga dompetnya di genggaman.

"Aku sedang malas mendengarkanmu berbicara panjang lebar, Lu taeyong."

Lelaki itu hanya tesenyum lembut lalu kemudian mencubit pipi milik Luhan.

"Ya! Taeyong-ah!"

"Aku tau bukan itu alasannya. Jika noona malas mendengarkan ocehanku, pasti sudah daridulu noona menurutinya. Mengapa baru sekarang?"

Luhan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengelus pipinya yang sedikit kemerahan akibat bekas cubitan adiknya tersebut. Seharusnya ia bawa saja rokoknya tadi untuk menyumpal mulut cerewet Taeyong.

"Terserah kau saja."

Baru hendak menyela perkataan kakaknya, seorang pelayan sudah datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum mengejek dan segera mengaduk Jajangmyeon pesanannya lalu menyuapnya dengan lahap. Luhan bahkan lupa kapan ia bisa makan Jajangmyeon selahap ini. Belakangan ini mungkin isi perutnya hanya sebotol brendi ataupun sederetan minuman beralkohol lainnya.

"Bagaimana perusahaan?" tanya luhan sambil mencicipi curry ramyeon pesanannya.

"_All Is Well_. Hanya saja aku harus menunda cutiku karena lusa aku akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk menemui Klien bisnis disana. Nonna, bagaimana?"

"Sama saja, membosankan. Hanya akan ada peragaan busana musim panas bulan depan."

Taeyong hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil menyesap _Green tea_ miliknya. Bersama kakaknya dan mengobrol sesantai ini merupakan sebuah hal yang langka karena mereka berdua disibukkan oleh urusan masing-masing. Sehingga membuat Taeyong ingin sekali memaksa kakaknya untuk pulang ke rumah sehingga dirinya bisa mengawasi Luhan dengan bebas dan melarang setiap lelaki hidung belang yang hendak meniduri kakaknya. Lelaki itu tidak dapat berbuat banyak ketika luhan menolak dengan mentah-mentah keinginanannya, karena bagaimanapun Luhan telah dewasa dan berhak untuk menentukan hidupnya sendiri.

"Selama beberapa hari ini sebaiknya kau tidak usah berkunjung, Taeyong-ah."

"Wae? Noona pasti akan membawa laki-laki ke _apa-"_

"Berhenti berpikiran negatif pada Noonamu sendiri."

Taeyong hanya bisa mendelik kasar. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak berpikiran negatif pada Luhan jika dunia malam masih saja menjadi teman setia kakaknya tersebut.

"Mian. Jadi, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin liburan."

"Odiro?"

Mungkin Taeyong bisa bernapas lega, Luhan hanya ingin liburan. Oke bernapas legalah Lu Taeyong sebelum kau mendengar jawaban santai Luhan.

"Barcelona."

"Mworago?!"

Oke, ini bukan hal yang baik.

-0-

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dirinya lakukan sekarang ini benar atau pun salah. Mungkin bukan salah, hanya saja berlebihan. Mungkin juga itulah kata yang akan disebutkan oleh Jongin jika mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh sahabatnya tersebut sekarang.

Sehun tengah duduk dengan begitu nyaman di dalam _Jaguar F-Type_ miliknya. Kacanya yang gelap membuatnya leluasa untuk terus memperhatikan sebuah toko yang berada tepat di sebrang jalan. 'LUst Boutique' tepatnya. Entah apa yang menarik dari butik yang memajang pakaian yang di dominasi oleh motif _monochrome_ di depannya. Mungkin saja karena _brand_ nya terlalu 'mengundang' mata untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana sebenarnya busana yang ditawarkan oleh perancangnya. Karena Lust sendiri berarti nafsu ataupun gairah. Jadi, gairah seperti apa yang mereka tawarkan?

Mungkin nama tersebut cukup asing ditelinga Sehun yang berprofesi sebagai pengusaha dan hampir tidak pernah mengikuti perkembangan mode di negaranya. 'LUst' sendiri merupakan _brand_ yang sangat terkenal di Seoul karena perancangnya sendiri sudah memenangkan beberapa penghargaan berkelas Internasional dan juga pakaian rancangannya selalu berhasil membuat wanita yang memakainya terlihat begitu seksi dan juga menggairahkan. Rancangannya dibuat eksklusif dan hanya akan ada satu di seluruh penjuru Seoul, membuat setiap orang yang ingin memilikinya harus rela mengeluarkan jumlah uang dalam dollar yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Dan 'LUst' adalah _brand_ pakaian milik Luhan. Ya, Luhan. Sehun mungkin sudah kepalang penasaran dengan wanita yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut di atas ranjang beberapa hari lalu. Perempuan yang berhasil membuatnya bertindak seperti penguntit tak berkelas. Melupakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Oh Sehun. Lelaki berkelas yang digilai banyak wanita.

Sehun tidak dapat mengelak ketika pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini selalu dipenuhi oleh Luhan. Kilatan adegan sex yang begitu menggairahkan dan juga bagaimana sempurnanya wajah dan segala sesuatu yang berada di diri Luhan membuat lelaki itu ingin sekali menemui Luhan sekali lagi. Mungkin lebih.

Dengan semua koneksi yang dimilikinya, mencari informasi tentang Luhan bukanlah perkara susah. Terlebih informasi yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo –tunangan Jongin- terasa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengantarkannya ke Butik milik Luhan ini. Oke, ini memalukan tapi demi menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, Sehun pun turun dari mobil sport merah miliknya dan berjalan menuju 'LUst'.

Lelaki itu selalu saja menarik perhatian dimanapun dirinya berada. Bahkan hanya dengan menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru dongker yang digulung kedua lengannya serta celana kain berwarna cream dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger angkuh di hidungnya, membuat setiap wanita yang berpapasan tak kuasa untuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Sehun.

Pintu butik pun terbuka menampilkan pemandangan yang begitu apik. Tatanan pakaian wanita dengan model yang terkesan sexy, terpajang di manekin-manekin yang berada di dalam butik. Aroma floral yang menenangkanpun langsung menyapa indra penciuman Sehun. Pandangan lelaki tersebut langsung tertuju pada sebuah ruangan yang berada di pojok Butik. Ruangan itu pasti milik Luhan.

"Permisi Tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang pelayan cukup mengejutkan Sehun

"Ehm.. aku ingin membuat sebuah baju?"

"Maksud Tuan, anda ingin membuat gaun untuk pacar atau tunangan anda. Begitu?"

Sehun hendak berkelit, namun dirinya tidak mungkin menyebut ingin membuat pakaian untuk dirinya sendiri karena LUst sendiri merupakan butik yang khusus merancang pakaian wanita.

"Ah.. aku ingin membuat gaun untuk sahabatku."

Pelayan tersebut pun tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di dalam. Kemudian, wanita itupun kembali dengan secangkir teh di tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Jadi, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan _designer_ nya?"

"Maaf Tuan, Nona Luhan sedang tidak berada di tempat untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Tuan bisa memberikan konsep pakaian yang anda inginkan dan kami akan menyerahkan _design_ nya kepada anda setelah Nona Luhan kembali."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Luhan mungkin harus tertunda.

"Apa saya boleh tau, kemana Luhan pergi?"

"Maaf Tuan, kami sendiri tidak tahu. Nona Luhan hanya akan menghadiri sebuah peragaan busana di Spanyol dan setelah itu mungkin akan berlibur setelahnya."

Sehun menghela napasnya lembut. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa separuh dirinya begitu kecewa ketika usahanya untuk datang kemari tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Seharusnya ini bisa lebih mudah. Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini terhadap perempuan, dan bentuk rasa kecewa dari dalam dirinya pun masih asing rasanya.

"Baiklah, ini kartu nama saya. Hubungi saya secepatnya jika Luhan kembali."

Pelayan tersebut menerima kartu nama Sehun dengan raut wajah bingung. Belum sempat mengajukan pertanyaan, Sehun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Jongin mungkin merupakan sahabat terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Sehun. Dirinya merupakan orang yang paling mengerti Sehun dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi tidak sekarang. Buktinya, lelaki tersebut sibuk menertawakan sahabatnya yang tengah terduduk di bar dengan segelas _The Macallan_ di tangannya.

Oke sebut saja Sehun sudah kehilangan jati dirinya karena dengan begitu mudahnya menyukai perempuan yang bahkan baru ditemuinya kurang dari 24 jam disebuah bar. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Sehun menolak pesona seorang Lu Han?

"Jadi, kau sekarang disini menenggak minuman seharga sebuah mobil mewah seperti orang frutasi hanya karena perempuan?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan Jongin. Oke, ini memang berlebihan. Katakan saja dirinya hanya sedang ingin minum.

"_Seriously_, Oh Sehun. _Is that you_?"

"_Come On, _Jongin. Kau harus berkaca bagaimana seperti gelandangannya dirimu jika Kyungsoo meninggalkanmu." Jawab Sehun santai.

Jongin mendecih mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ini memang seperti bukan dirinya. Haruskah Jongin mengingatkan bahwa Sehun kemarin menolak begitu saja seorang Irene yang menjadi _partner_ _One night stand_-nya. Irene yang merupakan seorang pengusaha wanita terkenal di Seoul, hanya dijadikan teman sex bagi Sehun. Dan sekarang lelaki itu malah sibuk mencari keberadaan wanita yang dikenalnya sepersekian jam. Apa sehun sudah gila?

"Setidaknya aku tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di Bar."

"Apa bedanya?"

"_She's not a bitch."_

Ingin rasanya sehun menyiramkan _The Macallan_ digelasnya ke wajah Jongin. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya begitu emosi ketika mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan.

"_She-is-also-not."_

"_But, She's ain't either."_

"_Me Too!"_

Oke, mungkin ini saatnya Jongin untuk berhenti menentang perkataan Sehun. Kilatan merah di matanya cukup banyak menjelaskan bahwa sahabatnya sedang benar-benar marah. Mungkin sehun tidak cukup baik sebagai lelaki, sudah terlalu banyak wanita yang dicampakkannya begitu saja. Namun itu tidak berarti sehun harus jatuh pada wanita yang salah juga.

"Mian."

Sehun tidak menjawab perkataan Jongin dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan menenggak habis minumannya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya untuk berkata sejauh itu mengenai Lu Han. Yang Sehun tau hanyalah, dirinya tidak suka Jongin mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk mengenai wanita itu.

"Tebak!"

Ingin rasanya sehun mendorong siapapun yang saat ini berani-beraninya membuat lelucon dengan menutup kedua matanya. Namun setelah menghirup aroma parfum yang begitu dihapalnya, lelaki tersebut memegang kedua tangan mulus yang menutupi kedua matanya tersebut.

"_Stop it, _Huang Zitao."

Wanita dibelakangnya tergelak senang karena Sehun mudah sekali mengenalinya. Oke bersahabat semenjak kecil membuat mereka tidak perlu membuka mata untuk mengenali satu sama lain.

"Ahhh.. aku merindukanmu, Sehun-ah.." ucap Zitao sambil memeluk Sehun yang kini sudah berbalik ke arahnya.

Sehun pun membalas pelukan Zitao dan mencium puncak kepala wanita tersebut. Zitao merupakan wanita yang sangat manja, jadi bukan pemandangan yang aneh ketika Sehun memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut seperti anak kecil.

"Ya! Kalian berdua kapan berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kalian adalah sepasang kekasih?" Sela Jongin

"Tidak akan pernah." Jawab Zitao santai sambil mencium pipi milik Sehun.

Sehun terlihat lebih santai dan memilih untuk mengajak kedua sahabatnya tersebut pindah keruangan VIP yang lebih nyaman. Mengobrol di Bar sama saja dengan membuat pita suaramu serak karna harus berteriak, berlomba dengan suara musik yang ada.

"Bagaimana kabar pacarmu, Zi? Tumben kau tidak kemari dengannya?"

"Joyongihae! Aku sedang tidak _mood _membicarakannya."

"wae? Kau bertengkar lagi dengannya, huh?"

"Bagaimana tidak bertengkar jika dirinya masih saja tidur dengan wanita jalang sialan itu."

"Potong saja penisnya." Ucap Jongin santai sambil meneguk minumannya tanpa memperhatikan tatapan membunuh Zitao.

"Lalu siapa yang bisa memuaskanku di ranjang?"

"Oh Sehun."

"Ya!" keduanya bersamaan ingin melemparkan kaleng bir yang ada dihadapan mereka pada Jongin. Sedangkan lelaki tersebut hanya terkekeh geli. Oke, mungkin Sehun dan Zitao sering berbagi _sex_ sebelumnya, namun jika untuk berpacaran sepertinya tidak. Persahabatan mereka sudah lebih nyaman seperti ini tanpa ikatan lebih.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, Sehun-ah. Besok kau harus melakukan perjalanan bisnismu, jika kau lupa."

Sehun menghela napasnya kasar ketika ingat bahwa besok dirinya harus berurusan dengan klien dan setumpuk berkas perusahaan yang membosankan.

"Belikan aku oleh-oleh, maka kau akan menemuiku di depan gerbang kedatangan ketika kau pulang." Ucap Zitao

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak lembut puncak kepala Zitao. "Geurae."

Dan malam itupun mereka habiskan untuk meminum minuman mahal dan dengan kadar alkohol yang memabukkan. Mungkin setelah ini, Zitao dan Sehun akan berakhir di sebuah kamar serta Jongin yang berakhir tidur di sofa karena pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Dan untuk informasi, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mentolerir jika Jongin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk tanpa dirinya.

-0-

Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan menginjakkan kaki disini disebuah Kota di Spanyol yang sebelumnya tidak pernah jadi impiannya. Dirinya memang beralasan akan menghadiri sebuah peragaan busana kepada para pegawainya untuk mencegah media yang meliput kegiatan berliburnya.

Barcelona menjadi pilihannya tidak lain karena Luhan ingin sekali mencicipi berbagai macam _chiringuito_ yang terkenal disana. Barcelona juga menawarkan berbagai tempat menarik dan asik untuk dikunjungi, terutama pantainya! Ah.. Luhan harusnya banyak berterimakasih kepada asistennya, Baekhyun yang telah merekomendasikan tempat ini untuk menghabiskan liburannya. Karena tempat ini benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginannya. Bagamana tidak? Hanya dengan berjalan kaki selama 20 menit dari hotelnya, ia sudah disuguhkan oleh pemandangan hamparan Pantai Barceloneta yang luas.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan bergegas untuk memoto pemandangan indah tersebut dan mengirimkannya kepada Taeyong. Adiknya yang tampan itu pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu kabar dari Luhan.

Wanita itu melenggang menyusuri jalanan dan tertarik untuk mencoba _Catalan Restaurant_ yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam _Petit Comité _salah satu dari _Catalan Restaurant_ yang terkenal disana. Luhan pun memilih untuk duduk di teras sambil menikmati udara hangat yang begitu mengagumkan. Interior restaurant terlihat begitu modern dengan design yang disetting sesuai gaya kosmopolitan modern membuat Luhan sepertinya betah untuk berlama-lama disini.

Luhan belum sempat memesan ketika akhirnya ada seorang lelaki yang begitu tampan menghampirinya. Lelaki dengan setelan yang santai dan begitu mengagumkan membuat Luhan sedikit tergoda untuk menjadikan lelaki tersebut sebagai '_partner'_ nya selama disini.

"Lu Han. Ingat aku?"

Wanita itupun memperhatikan lelaki tersebut dengan seksama, seperti tidak asing dengan wajah bule lelaki tersebut namun masih terdapat wajah khas Asia-nya. Dan ketika lelaki tersebut membuka kacamatanya, luhan terbelalak.

"Bruce!"

Lelaki itupun tersenyum dan membuka lengannya untuk Luhan, mereka berpelukan. Bruce merupakan model dari Thailand yang pernah berkenalan dengan Luhan pada saat wanita itu menghadiri Seoul Fashion Week.

"Kebetulan sekali."

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan lelaki tersebut. Ya, mungkin liburannya tidak akan begitu membosankan karena ada lelaki ini yang menemaninya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Lu?"

"Hanya ingin berlibur, mungkin kau bisa menemaniku?"

Bukan pertanyaan sulit, tentu saja. Karena siapa yang bisa menolak ajakan dari wanita se-cantik dan juga se-sexy Lu han.

Mereka memesan dua porsi _poached eggs _dan juga _mel i matŏ_ yang merupakan _dessert_ dengan keju segar dan madu. Semuanya adalah rekomendasi dari Bruce. Rasanya begitu asing namun Lu Han menyukainya. Rasa tradisional Catalan yang wajib dicoba.

.

.

Mereka berdua keluar dari _restaurant_ dan melesat menuju pusat perbelanjaan, membeli bikini untuk Luhan daripada harus kembali ke hotel. Bruce merangkul Luhan dengan mesra sambil sesekali mencium telinga Luhan dengan seduktif setiap ada kesempatan. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dan menahan gelora yang ditimbulkan dari ciuman-ciuman yang diberikan oleh lelaki tersebut. Lagipula, rasanya sudah lama dirinya tidak melakukan sex semenjak hubungan terakhirnya bersama lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu. Walaupun sebenarnya, Luhan masih ingat betul bagaimana luar biasanya sex mereka berdua.

Mungkin Luhan harus melupakan ingatannya tentang si Oh Sehun itu, karena bagaimanapun lelaki tersebut hanyalah 1 dari sekian banyak teman _One Night Stand_-nya dan tidak lebih. Sekarang saatnya untuk melupakan ingatannya tentang kejadian apapun yang dirinya alami belakangan ini dan berlibur. Bersenang-senang sepuasnya di Barcelona, bersama Bruce tentunya.

Luhan dan juga Bruce keluar dari Toko Bikini dengan Luhan yang langsung memakai bikini pilihannya. Bruce pun harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melakukan _quickie_ di kamar ganti ketika melihat betapa sexy nya Luhan dengan balutan bikini merah menyala yang sangat pas di badannya.

Luhan melapisi bikininya dengan sebuah kaos kebesaran dan juga _hotpants_ yang baru dibelinya. Sepertinya ide yang buruk mempertontonkan tubuh hanya dengan balutan bikini di bukan tempatnya pada semua orang. Oh, Lihatlah wajah merah padam Bruce yang menahan gairah untuk tidak segera menerjang Luhan dan menahannya sampai di dalam mobilnya. Luhan sampai kewalahan untuk mengimbangi ciuman demi ciuman dari bibir lelaki tersebut. Ia bahkan harus mendorong pelan tubuh Bruce hingga menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke pantai.

Barcelona memang pilihan yang tepat. Wanita itu memandang Bruce dengan senyuman menggodanya. _He's a good kisser, by the way._

_._

_._

Pantai Barceloneta merupakan pantai yang begitu menakjubkan. Kalian bisa melihat hamparan manusia yang tengah berjemur menikmati panasnya matahari yang begitu menyengat. Beberapa diantara mereka mungkin memilih untuk sambil melakukan kegiatan seperti _windsurfing _dan juga Voli Pantai sambil menikmati bagaimana indahnya Laut mediterania ini.

Luhan dan juga Bruce langsung menyewa dua buah kursi dan juga payung yang berada di pinggir pantai. Wanita itu segera melepas kaos dan juga _hotpants_ nya tanpa canggung lalu memposisikan diri untuk tengkurap di kursi pantai.

"Apa kau bisa mengoleskan minyak di punggungku?"

"_with my pleasure."_

Luhan tersenyum dengan sekejap Bruce sudah berada didekatnya untuk mengolesi minyak pada punggungnya. Oh tidak, ini surga dunia.

Setelah selesai, Luhan membalik badannya kemudian mencium sekilas bibir lelaki tersebut sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ia kemudian berlari ke pantai dan bersiap untuk menikmati Laut mediterania yang hangat dengan Bruce dibelakangnya.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan bahkan tidak ingin untuk kembali ke Korea rasanya ketika merasakan kebebasan yang begitu lepas disini. Semua beban hidupnya terasa terangkat dan tidak tersisa.

.

Malam menjelang, Luhan sudah membersihkan tubuhnya setelah menghabiskan banyak waktunya dipantai dan membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan kemerahan karena terlalu banyak terpapar sinar matahari. Bruce mengajak Luhan untuk mengunjungi Shoko yaitu sebuah _chiringuito_ terkenal di Pantai Barceloneta. Tentu saja Luhan tidak menolak. _Chiringuito _merupakan tujuan utamnya datang ke Barcelona!

Luhan mengenakan sebuah koktail dress berwarna hitam yang sexy, rambut bergelombangnya yang juga baru dicat berwarna hitam dicepol tinggi. Lipsticknya yang berwarna merah menyala membuat penampilannya begitu hidup dan sempurna. Oke, dirinya siap untuk berpesta sampai pagi!

Suasana belum terlalu ramai karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Bar biasanya akan ramai setelah pukul sebelas. Luhan terlihat begitu menikmati alunan musik yang diperdengarkan. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang begitu panjang karena dirinya berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu di lantai dansa dan melakukan sex bersama _One Night Stand_-nya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, kau bisa menunggi disini kan?"

Luhan mengangguk ketika Bruce berpamitan untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Tentu saja, karena Luhan berniat untuk mencari pemuda bule yang memikat hatinya dan mungkin akan lebih hebat melakukan sex dengannya. Oh Luhan, apakah otakmu sudah dipenuhi dengan sex sekarang?

Wanita itu memesan makanan ringan dan juga segelas _mojito _untuk menyenangkan perutnya sebelum mereka berpesta. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan ketika DJ sudah memulai musiknya dengan begitu kencang. Luhan memesan sebotol _Chivas_ dan mulai menyulut batang rokoknya sambil sesekali mengikuti irama.

Setelah tiga gelas minuman berhasil masuk kedalam tenggorokannya, luhan memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai dansa. Semua lelaki bersorak ketika Luhan menggoyangkan tubuh sexy nya mengikuti alunan musik DJ. Dirinya merasa terbang, tepat setelah sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya secara posesif. Luhan terbuai oleh ciuman lelaki tersebut pada tengkuknya, ia bahkan mendesah sambil sesekali menghisap batang rokoknya. Lelaki itu mungkin Bruce.

"_Conozca más, _Lu Han."

Luhan segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika perkataan lelaki tersebut menyapa telinganya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti dan meraup bibir tipis lelaki tampan yang tanpa sadar begitu ia rindukan dan kini berada dipelukannya.

"_Conozca más, querido."_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**Hello readers! Thankyou so much for waiting this story. **

**Maaf banget kelamaan lanjutnya. Maklum deh, mahasisiwi tingkat akhir yang dikejar skripsi. Hehehe**

**Gimana nih kelanjutannya? Belum ada moment hunhan buat chapter ini, sengaja iar ada yang nungguin :p buat yang protes kalo disini luhan kesannya '**_**bitchy'**_** banget ya maafin karena ini sesuai dengan imajinasi aku sendiri. **_**Don't Like Don't Read, huh?**_

**Dan juga yang nanya, kenapa aku milihnya Barcelona. Gak lain gak bukan karena terinspirasi dari **_**Pathcode-**_**nya Tao! haha Duh tapi exo **_**Pathcode**_**-nya Sehun ganteng banget gasih disitu, gimana bisa ke lain hati coba huhu**

_**Lastly,**_** kalo masih mau cerita ini lanjut ya **_**review.**_** Jangan Cuma bilang lanjut dong, kalo bisa kasih tau unek-unek kalian setelah baca cerita ini biar aku juga tau :)**

**Sekali lagi makasih buat readers yang masih setia buat ngeriview cerita ini. **_**I appreciate it a lot :***_

**.**

**Luv**

**Ohrere©2015**


	5. Chapter 4

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

All exo members

.

.

**By : Ohrere©2015**

-0-

Wanita itu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ yang nyaman. Suhu ruangan disetel sangat sejuk demi mengimbangi udara musim panas diluar yang begitu menyengat. Sedikit demi sedikit Luhan mulai bergerak tidak nyaman di balik selimut tebalnya. Sinar matahari yang mengintip di balik celah-celah gorden sepertinya mampu membuatnya mengerjapkan matanya dan menyesuaikan pandangannya pada keadaan sekitar.

Oh tidak, sepertinya Luhan mengalami _Hangover_ yang cukup berat. Ia merasakan sakit pada kepalanya yang terasa seperti berputar-putar. Perutnya terasa di aduk-aduk dan memaksa wanita itu berlari ke _wastafel_ yang berada di kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Astaga, ini gila. Sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah mengalami _Hangover _yang berlebihan karena tubuhnya memiliki toleransi yang tinggi terhadap Alkohol. Ia tidak akan begitu saja mabuk dengan hanya meminum _wine_ dengan kadar alkohol cukup tinggi. Tapi sekarang, Luhan bahkan tak mengingat apapun yang ia minum tadi malam.

Setelah puas mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya, wanita itu segera mencuci mukanya dan berkaca. Keadaannya begitu buruk. Wajahnya terlihat pucat walaupun masih ada sisa-sisa _make-up_ di wajahnya. Ia berjalan lemas kearah tempat tidur dan terduduk lemah di pinggiran ranjang.

Matanya menatap kosong pada jendela besar yang berada di hadapannya. Pemandangan lalu lintas kota Barcelona yang padat dengan kendaraan. Tunggu, Luhan dimana?

Wanita itu tersentak ketika mengingat bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Kamar _suit_ dengan dekorasi mewah ini tentu saja bukan kamar hotel yang di sewanya. Walaupun ia mabuk, setidaknya ia masih ingat bahwa dirinya menyewa hotel dengan pemandangan pantai Barceloneta di jendelanya. Tapi ini? sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi semalam?

Luhan masih belum bisa berpikir jernih bahkan sampai ia menyadari bahwa sekarang dirinya tengah mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dengan ukuran 2 kali ukuran tubuhnya dan jatuh tepat di atas lututnya. Oh tidak, apa mungkin ia tidur dengan orang asing tadi malam?

"_Shit!"_

Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Oke, _sex _mungkin bukanlah hal tabu bagi Luhan. Tapi setidaknya ia selalu berhati-hati dalam menentukan setiap lelaki yang akan tidur bersamanya. Ia merasa seperti kecolongan. Tidak seharusnya ia mabuk berat di saat dirinya sedang bepergian seperti ini.

"Luhan-ssi"

Luhan tersentak ketika merasakan bahunya disentuh oleh seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di ranjang bersamanya. Baru saja dirinya hendak memaki siapapun yang memanggilnya tadi, wanita itu seakan dibungkam dengan pandangan lembut dari seorang pria dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Kau mengenalnya kan, Luhan?

"Kau?"

"Ya, aku."

Luhan tidak tahu ini bisa disebut dengan sebuah kebetulan yang manis atau hanya nasibnya yang sedang mujur. Orang itu bukanlah orang asing. Lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang sempat mengambil alih pikirannya untuk beberapa hari setelah kegiatan intim mereka. Lelaki yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam namun telah berhasil membawanya ke ranjang. Lelaki yang ternyata diam-diam di rindukannya. Dia, Oh Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Tawa renyah terdengar dari bibir lelaki itu. untuk sejenak Luhan berpikir mungkin saja tadi malam hingga sekarang Sehun telah menghipnotis dirinya sehingga bisa begitu saja menurut dan melupakan kejadian semalam.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk berat rupanya. Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti gerak-gerik sehun yang mengambil nampan di atas nakas di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian menaruh nampan tersebut ke meja lalu menariknya ke hadapan Luhan.

"Aku keluar sebentar tadi mencari sup _Hangover_ untukmu. Karena ini bukan korea, jadi agak susah untuk mencarinya. Makanlah.."

Luhan terkesima dengan penjelasan lelaki tersebut. jadi, tadi malam ia bersama Oh Sehun? dan pertemuannya yang ia ingat itu bukan sekedar mimpi? Oh Syukurlah ternyata lelaki itu bukan orang asing. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hae Jang Guk yang tersaji di depannya.

"Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan sup darah sapi ini?"

"Aku menyuruh asistenku mencarinya di seluruh penjuru Barcelona tapi tidak ada. Sehingga aku meminta kepala koki disini khusus membuatkannya untukmu."

"Kau gila."

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ya, mungkin dirinya sudah gila, tergila-gila dengan pesona Luhan yang membuatnya sanggup untuk melakukan apa saja. Pandangannya terus saja saja tertuju pada Luhan yang tengah menyendok sedikit demi sedikit sup-nya. Wanita itu, bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita manapun yang pernah ditidurinya. Bahkan dengan wajah nya yang polos tanpa dibubuhi _Make-up_, luhan mampu membuat sehun menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya. Andai saja Jongin mengetahui hal ini, anak itu pasti saja akan mengeluarkan makian yang sangat panjang pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Rasanya sedikit aneh, tapi cukup untuk membuat perutku hangat."

"Kau harus menghabiskannya, setelah itu minum ini. Agar _hangover_ mu hilang."

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan menerima aspirin yang diberikan oleh Sehun. tidak ada waktu untuk berfikir kenapa dirinya bisa seperti seorang anak manis yang penurut di hadapan Sehun. Mungkin saja ini pengaruh dari alkohol yang ditengguknya tadi malam. Ya, pasti.

"Sehun-ssi, apa kau yang mengganti bajuku tadi malam?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk lepas seakan tidak menyadari bagaimana pipi Luhan memerah melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku. Kita sudah pernah tidur bersama satu kali dan aku sudah melihat keseluruhan tubuhmu. Jadi, aku pikir tidak apa-apa kan melakukannya?"

Ada sedikit nyeri yang Luhan rasakan ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun. kenapa sepertinya lelaki itu menganggapnya seperti hal yang biasa? Seharusnya luhan bisa sadar. Sehun tidak beda jauh dari dirinya yang melakukan _sex_ dengan beberapa orang dan menganggap hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang begitu istimewa sehingga harus menjunjung tinggi rasa hormat antara keduanya. Mereka hanya berbagi _sex, _tidak lebih. Lalu, kenapa kau harus tersinggung Lu?

"Dan maaf aku tidak bisa menemukan pakaian yang pas untukmu sehingga aku menggunakan keme-"

"Apa kita melakukannya tadi malam?"

"Apa?"

Luhan mungkin saja menyesali perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya tadi. Tapi itulah yang semenjak tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya. Apa ia dan sehun melakukannya lagi tadi malam?

"Lupakan."

Wanita itu merasa tidak harus membahasnya sekarang. Entah kenapa instingnya membuatnya selalu ingin berhati-hati dan menjaga sikapnya di depan Sehun seakan lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya yang ingin ia hormati.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah _sex_, kita tidak melakukannya."

Luhan menjatuhkan sendoknya bertepatan dengan selesainya perkataan Sehun. ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia kemudian meraih _handphone_-nya yang berada di atas nakas dan berlalu kekamar mandi. Wanita itu sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini ketika mendengar jawaban sehun. Ia mungkin bisa lega bahwa dirinya tidak melakukan _sex_ dengan keadaan seperti itu tadi malam. Namun mengapa justru jawaban tesebut membuatnya lebih merasa, kecewa?

-0-

Suasana mulai terasa tenang ketika akhirnya Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk berjalan-jalan ketika wanita itu merasa tubuhnya sudah lebih baik. Sehun membelikannya sebuah _summer dress_ bermotif bunga-bunga indah berwarna hijau tosca. _Dress _bertali yang mengekspos punggungnya itu jatuh di atas lututnya dengan indah. Luhan sempat memuji selera _fashion _sehun yang ternyata tidak buruk. Karena _dress_ ini bahkan membungkus tubuhnya dengan indah.

"Aku mungkin akan memberikan mu nilai 8 dari 10 untuk _dress _ini."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Luhan. Mungkin saja ia harus bersyukur pada pegawainya yang telah mengatur jadwal kunjungan perusahaannya ke Spanyol kali ini. Dan kunjungan isengnya ke _chiringuito_ untuk menghilangkan penat dan siapa yang tahu tanpa sengaja ia bisa bertemu dengan wanita yang dicari-carinya di Korea. Benar-benar _jackpot._ Lelaki itu bahkan tidak perlu memastikan 2 kali ketika melihat seorang wanita yang meliukkan tubuhnya dengan bebas mengikuti suara musik yang bergema. Sehun bahkan tanpa segan memeluk tubuh Luhan seakan mengklaim bahwa wanita itu hanya miliknya malam itu. demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah seberuntung ini sebelumnya.

"Kau ada urusan apa di sini?"

"Aku akan menghadiri peragaan busana di sini besok malam. Dan sisanya hanya berlibur."

Ya, sehun tau. Jangan lupakan usahanya menguntit sampai ke butik milik Luhan yang memberikannya informasi tersebut.

"Dan kau?"

"Bisnis."

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Mereka mengitari jalanan _Passeig de gracia_ yang cukup ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Udara hangat khas musim panas menyentuh kulit Luhan yang terekspos dengan indahnya. Sehun bahkan tidak mampu menggambarkan bagaimana irinya setiap lelaki yang berpapasan dengan mereka dan memandang tubuh Luhan seakan mereka siap menerkam wanita itu kapan saja.

Sehun tau, Luhan merupakan tipe wanita bebas yang melakukan segala hal sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Ia mungkin tidak merasa risih dengan tatapan mata lelaki yang selalu tertuju kepadanya. Senyuman yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah. Namun entah mengapa, sehun ingin sekali mengklaim bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang berhak untuk melihat dan mengagumi Luhan seutuhnya. Tanpa segan ia pun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Luhan yang ternyata disambut oleh Luhan. wanita itu sengaja menrapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun dan mencium bibir lelaki tersebut. Sehun tersenyum, kenapa hal seperti ini saja bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku lapar, ingin makan." Ujar Luhan setengah berbisik ketika mereka melewati beberapa _restaurant_.

"Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Jawab Sehun seraya mencium puncak kepala Luhan dengan begitu intim lalu mengusak puncak kepalanya.

Mungkin mereka berdua sudah gila sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada rasa berbeda yang masing-masing dari mereka rasakan. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah merasa begitu nyaman diperlakukan sebaik ini oleh seorang lelaki. Dan yang tidak masuk akal, lelaki yang memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik ini adalah lelaki yang bahkan baru saja dikenalnya tidak sampai hitungan bulan.

Mereka berdua masuk pada sebuah restaurant, Yoi Yoi Gion di sebelah selatan _Passeig de gracia_. Hal yang yang ternyata baru sehun ketahui bahwa Luhan sangat menyukai _noodles_. Luhan sempat kegirangan ketika akhirnya mereka menemukan _restaurant_ Jepang di Barcelona. Karena itu artinya Luhan bisa memakan Udon, Soba, Ramen apapun itu yang jelas dia merindukan _noodles_.

"_I want Udon and Tempura."_ Ujar Luhan kepada pelayan disana.

"Kau yakin akan memakan Udon Panas? Kau tidak lihat matahari di luar?"

Luhan menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Masa bodoh dengan cuaca diluar. Udon adalah jenis mie kesukaannya di antara yang lain.

"_I want Zaru Soba and please add _Tsukimi _on it."_

Berbeda dengan luhan, Sehun lebih memilih untuk memesan soba dingin dengan tambahan telur mentah (tsukimi) di atasnya.

"Kau punya rokok?"

"_I'm not Smoker."_

Luhan tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban sehun. Oke, mungkin memang Sehun adalah tipe lelaki yang menjaga kesehatannya untuk tidak menghisap rokok ke dalam tubuhnya.

"_But you're player, right?"_

Sehun tersenyum lalu memberikan isyarat agar Luhan ikut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku?"

"_Nope. Just wait and see."_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sambil memandangi Sehun. Demi Tuhan bibir itu begitu merah seperti _cherry_. Sehun kemudian mengecup bibir tersebut dengan tergesa. Persetan dengan pandangan orang lain di sekitar. Yang dirinya tau, bibir itu begitu manis. Bahkan mereka berdua sama-sama menutup mata demi menikmati ciuman ini.

Ciuman itu terlepas ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan mengantarkan pesanan. Sehun dan luhan sama-sama tertawa, menertawai diri mereka lebih tepatnya. Jika saja ini bukan tempat umum, Luhan yakin sehun akan segera menelanjanginya tanpa ampun. Seketika bayangan _sex_ menakjubkan yang ia lakukan bersama lelaki itu muncul bagaikan film di otaknya. Mungkin Luhan merindukannya.

"Kapan kau akan pulang ke Korea?"

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ya, mereka memang tidak begitu pantas jika disebut memiliki hubungan. Dan sehun tidak punya cukup jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu serius, Oh Sehun. aku akan pulang ke Korea setelah menghadiri peragaan busana disini." Ujar Luhan seraya menyuap Udon ke dalam mulutnya seraya tersenyum manis kearah sehun. Oh sungguh ssehun bisa gila jika terus menerus disuguhi senyuman semanis itu oleh Luhan.

"Astaga, ini benar-benar nikmat!"

Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Wajahnya pun seketika memerah karena memakan udon panas pada cuaca seperti ini. hal yang tentu membuat sehun gemas dan mengelus pelan pipi Luhan yang kemerahan. Tidakkah kau begitu manis, Oh Sehun?

Suapan Udon yang nikmat ini ternyata membuat Luhan teringat pada adiknya yang sepertinya sekarang sedang berada di Jepang. Terakhir kali ia berhubungan dengan Taeyong adalah ketika Luhan baru saja sampai ke Barcelona. Adiknya yang cerewet itu senantiasa mengingatkan untuk tidak mabuk berlebihan dan tidur dengan sembarangan pria karena dirinya sedang tidak bersama Luhan. wanita itu hanya bisa tertawa mendengarkan omelan panjang Taeyong yang seperti tidak ada habisnya. Benar-benar adik yang penuh cinta.

"Permisi sebentar, aku harus menghubungi seseorang."

Sehun mengangguk pelan sembari memandangi gerak-gerik tubuh Luhan yang keluar pintu _restaurant_ sambil membawa _handphone_-nya. Ada rasa ingin tahu disana. Siapa sebenarnya yang Luhan hubungi sehingga harus meninggalkan dirinya dan juga Udon ini?

-ii-

Luhan berpikir untuk menelpon Taeyong sesegera mungkin. Walaupun selama ini ia terkesan acuh dengan segala perkataan adiknya tersebut, namun jauh di dalam hatinya Luhan begitu mencintai adiknya yang cerewet tersebut. Sepertinya ia harus berhenti membuat Taeyong khawatir. Karena dengan begitu adiknya bisa mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri karena sampai sekarang dirinya belum memiliki pasangan. Terlepas karena disibukkan urusan perusahaan, Taeyong juga harus mengurus kakak satu-satunya yang luar biasa.

Wanita itu sempat berfikir untuk mengenalkan Taeyong pada model-model cantik yang sering ia pakai untuk memperagakan busananya. Namun luhan mengurungkan niatnya, karena kebanyakan model memiliki kelakuan yang sama seperti dirinya. Luhan tentu tidak ingin Taeyong mendapatkan pasangan yang salah. Adiknya begitu baik dan tampan, ia harus memiliki wanita yang sepadan. Begitu pikir Luhan.

"Yeoboseo, Taeyong-ah."

"_Noona, ada masalah? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?"_

Luhan tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong.

"Aniya.. Apa aku hanya menelpon ketika ada masalah, huh?"

"_Hahaha. Ani, hanya saja tidak biasa noona menelponku duluan seperti ini."_

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"_Mianhe, noona. Aku begitu sibuk disini. Waktuku hanya diisi oleh rapat dan kunjungan ke anak perusahaan. Aku bahkan hanya tidur 4 jam dalam sehari."_

"Arraseo, jadi kau melupakan noonamu begitu?"

"_Aniya.. kalau begitu sekarang aku akan memesan tiket ke Barcelona untuk menemuimu."_

Luhan tertawa mendengar jawaban Taeyong. Adiknya masih saja begitu manis dan menyayanginya. Luhan bahkan bisa bertaruh, adiknya benar-benar akan datang jika Luhan menyuruhnya.

"Dasar gila, aku hanya bercanda. Aku akan pulang ke Korea, setelah acaraku selesai. Dan aku ingin kau ada di apartemenku saat aku pulang."

Taeyong tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. Tidakkah kakaknya bisa seperti ini terus? Sehingga lelaki tersebut bisa tenang jika sedang berjauhan dari Luhan.

"_Arraseo. Apapun untukmu, noona. Kau ingat pesanku kan?"_

"Hmm. Aku tutup dulu, sampai jumpa Taeyong-ie. Aku menyanyangimu."

"_Nado. Hati-hati, noona."_

Luhan mnutup telponnya. Berbicara dengan Taeyong sepertinya cukup membuat _mood_-nya begitu baik hari ini. ia kemudian teringat dengan sehun yang menunggu di dalam _restaurant_. Ia harus meminta maaf pada lelaki tersebut karena membuatnya menunggu lama. Udonnya juga pasti telah mengembang.

Ketika hendak masuk ke dalam, pergelangan tangan Luhan ditarik oleh seseorang yang membuat wanita itu refleks menoleh dan menemukan seseorang dengan senyum dibibirnya disana.

-ii-

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukan sumpitnya pada mangkuk soba nya dengan tidak tenang. Sebenarnya, siapa yang tengah Luhan hubungi sehingga dirinya harus meninggalkan sehun lebih dari 10 menit seperti ini. lelaki itu bahkan tidak lagi berselera makan dan hanya mengaduk-aduk soba nya hingga mengembang. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Luhan, namun mengapa rasanya terlalu berlebihan?

Pandangan sehun tertuju pada pintu masuk yang terbuka dan menampilkan Luhan. sehun mungkin akan bernapas lega setelah melihat kehadiran Luhan namun tidak ketika ia menyadari bahwa Luhan masuk dengan seorang pria yang merangkulnya dengan intim.

Wanita itu bahkan tertawa ketika lelaki tersebut membisikkan sesuatu pada dirinya. bolehkah sehun melempar baki soba-nya ini pada lelaki tersebut agar menjauh dari tubuh Luhan?

"Sehun-ssi, kenalkan ini Bruce."

Sehun berusaha tersenyum dan menyalami lelaki asing tersebut yang masih saja melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Luhan. Siapa sebenarnya lelaki tersebut? apa dia adalah kekasih Luhan?

"Aku dan Bruce pamit, kami mungkin akan berkeliling Barcelona setelah ini."

"Tunggu Luhan, apa kau tidak akan menghabiskan makananmu?"

Sungguh pertanyaan konyol, namun bagaimana pun sehun tidak rela jika luhan harus pergi bersama lelaki ini dan bukan dirinya.

"Aku tidak memakan Udon yang sudah mengembang. Kalau begitu, aku pergi ya. terima kasih untuk semalam dan makan siang ini. Sampai Jumpa."

Luhan pun mencium pipi sehun dengan lembut. Seandainya saja sehun bisa, ingin rasanya ia menahan luhan agar tetap bersamanya. Namun apa daya, dirinya bahkan hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan Luhan dan lelaki itu pergi.

Luhan melengang pergi meninggalkan Sehun bersama Bruce yang merangkulnya dengan posesif. Lelaki itu bahkan menyalakan api untuk rokok yang sudah berada di mulutnya dan segera dihisap perlahan oleh Luhan. Bruce sempat mencium bibir Luhan setelahnya dan Luhan yakin sehun pasti melihatnya. Begini kan seharusnya ia dan Sehun berpisah? Tidak perlu kata-kata sopan karena mereka juga sebenernya tidak bisa disebut sebagai teman.

Sehun mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar. Kenapa ia bisa begitu menggilai wanita yang bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan baik? Luhan bisa disebut jalang namun sehun tidak ingin memanggilnya seperti itu. bagaimana bisa Sehun menganggap semua yang dilakukan Luhan adalah keanggunan? Caranya mencium sehun dengan lembut, membuat lelaki tersebut melayang. Luhan lebih dari hanya sekedar _'bitch'._ Ia hanya seorang wanita cantik yang bebas tanpa ingin terikat oleh apapun. Dan seharusnya sehun sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri pun tidak memiliki hak untuk memiliki Luhan.

Oh sehun butuh alkohol!

-0-

Jongin sedang mebolak-balikkan Koran paginya ketika dering _handphone_ nya menyala keras. Ia belum berangkat ke kantor dan berencana untuk berangkat siang karena ingin menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk sarapan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

_"…"_

"Kau gila? Sudah berada jauh dari Korea dan kau masih saja bertemu dengan wanita itu?"

_"…"_

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kau benar-benar Oh sehun yang digilai banyak wanita?"

_"…"_

"Kau lebih baik pulang secepatnya dan aku berjanji akan menyediakan banyak wanita cantik disini, brengsek."

Jongin tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata Sehun ketika Kyungsoo datang membawa sarapan mereka dan melotot mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tersebut. Ia juga mengenal sehun begitu baik dan hapal dengan tabiat buruk sahabat Jongin tersebut. Kyungsoo bisa maklum, asal saja kekasihnya itu tidak ikut main-main dibelakangnya atau dia tidak akan segan-segan memukulnya.

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin dengan penuh tanya ketika lelaki tersebut menutup telponnya.

"Kau masak apa pagi ini, baby?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Ada apa dengan Sehun?"

Jongin memandangi meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan. Ada omelet telur yang disajikan bersama tahu berbumbu kecap, nasi putih yang dicampur dengan kacang merah dan hitam, kaktugi (kimchi dari lobak yang dipotong kotak-kotak) dan salad korea. Ia benar-benar tidak salah memilih calon istri seperti Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kim Jongin!"

"Ah.. ne. Kau seperti tidak tau Sehun saja. Aku tidak begitu yakin ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Tapi sepertinya ini berlebihan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita di Korea dan mengikuti wanita itu karena katanya wanita itu membuatnya penasaran."

"Tunggu, kau sedang membicarakan Sehun kan?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil menyuap sarapannya penuh ke dalam mulutnya. Sungguh rasanya benar-benar nikmat.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita sarapan baby. Biar aku yang mengurus Sehun. paling-paling ia akan lupa pada wanita itu jika aku sudah menyediakan banyak wanita cantik disini."

"Kau harus ingat, jangan macam-macam padaku Kim Jongin."

Jongin tertawa ketika mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia memang sudah begitu jatuh cinta pada wanita ini. walaupun sebelumnya ia akui bahwa dirinya sama seperti sehun. namun pada akhirnya ia luluh hanya pada seorang wanita yaitu Kyungsoo. Dan untuk Sehun, Jongin tidak begitu yakin jika sahabatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Jongin bahkan memandang Luhan sebelah mata karena perkenalan Sehun dengan Luhan terjadi di bar. Bahkan mereka langsung berlanjut di ranjang.

Bagaimanapun jongin ingin sehun mendapatkan wanita yang benar-benar mencintainya. Dan bisa mengehentikan kehidupannya yang seperti _cassanova_. Jongin menyayangi sahabatnya tersebut dan ingin sehun mendapatkan wanita yang ia cintai, seperti dirinya yang mendapatkan Kyungsoo di sisinya.

-0-

Luhan begitu cantik dengan balutan _summer dress_ rancangannya. Berbahan _chiffon_ tipis berwarna nude dengan bunga-bunga cantik di bawahnya seakan menyatu pada kulit putih Luhan yang indah. Rambut hitamnya di pasangi hiasan bunga-bunga kecil yang cantik kemudian digelung memutar, membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona di antara yang lainnya.

Luhan memang tidak mengikuti peragaan busana kali ini. Ia diundang sebagai _designer_ ternama dengan membawa brand LUst miliknya yang fenomenal. Musim panas kali ini ia sengaja untuk beristirahat dan hanya menghadiri peragaan busana dan melihat rancangan _designer_ lain seperti Coco Chanel, Janis Joplin dan juga Giambattista Valli yang bisa dijadikan insipirasi untuk merancang busana miliknya.

Selama seharian kemarin dirinya dan juga Bruce mengitari Barcelona sebenarnya Luhan tidak dapat memungkiri bahwasanya pikirannya masih tertinggal pada seorang lelaki yang ditinggalkannya di _restaurant_. Terbersit perasaan bersalah yang seharusnya tidak perlu di rasakan oleh Luhan saat ini. toh dia dan sehun tidak memiliki hubungan yang spesial. Bahkan jika Sehun merupakan _partner_ _sex_ nya seperti Kris, Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah terlibat perasaan yang lebih dari hanya sekedar berbagi kenikmatan.

Tapi dengan sehun, Luhan bahkan tidak berniat untuk bercinta dengan lelaki lain saat ini termasuk Bruce. Ia langsung menyuruh lelaki itu pulang ketika selesai mengantarkan Luhan kedepan pintu kamar hotelnya. Ya, walaupun ia mengahadiahi lelaki itu dengan _'make out'_ yang cukup panjang. Setidaknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika sadar bahwa pikirannya terus tertuju pada Sehun. ia kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung tempat acara nya akan dimulai. Ia pun menyerahkan undangan yang dimiliki kepada panitia. Mereka tersenyum memandang Luhan dan menyerahkan _goodie bag _berjumlah dua buah kepada Luhan.

"_Sorry, I just come alone here."_

Pelayan tersebut terlihat kebingungan ketika Luhan menyerahkan kembali _goodie bag _tersebut.

"_But, Miss-"_

"_I'm hers."_

Seketika Luhan meremang mendengar jawaban dari lelaki yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang rapi. Lelaki itu bahkan dengan tegas mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah milik Luhan, sedangkan luhan benar-benar yakin dirinya datang sendirian.

"Sehun?"

Lelaki itu adalah sehun. Dengan tatanan rambut rapi dan seyum yang mengembang di wajahnya membuat Luhan begitu terkesima. Wangi tubuhnya sama seperti kemarin. Oh tidak Luhan kaget tapi begitu bahagia sehingga ia tak tahan untuk tidak mencium sehun di depan semua orang dan meninggalkan bekas lipstick di bibir pria itu.

Mereka berciuman lambat, namun penuh gairah. Seakan saling melepas rindu yang bahkan tidak terucapkan. Luhan tau, ini berlebihan. Namun sepertinya ia menyukai Sehun. Dan ia harus berterima kasih dengan sangat pada lelaki itu karena datang kemari.

Begitupun dengan Sehun. ia tidak menyangka jika kedatangannya kemari akan di hadiahi dengan ciuman hangat dari Luhan. ciuman yang bahkan sanggup membangkitkan gairahnya sampai ke langit. Luhan begitu cantik, begitu menawan di hadapannya. Dan ia tidak sanggup untuk tidak memuji keindahan wanita itu dan menariknya ke ranjang empuk miliknya dan 'menikmati' Luhan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo, apa kabar readers? **

**Masih ada yang baca FF ini gak sih? Huhu iya tau kok ini ff nya udah terbengkalai selama beberapa bulan. Tapi tenang aja, aku udah gak dikejer dateline skripsi kok karena Alhamdulillah udah lulus :D**

**Untuk part ini, aku tau kok ini pendek. Karena emang aku mau buat FF ini gak lebih dari 4000 kata per chapter-nya. Bacanya nyantai-nyantai aja hehe dan buat NC mungkin belum di part ini tapi di part depan. Atau depannya lagi? hehe tergantung idenya yang muncul di otak aku aja ya :p Belum nyampe yang sweet-sweet banget nih Hunhannya karena emang mereka kan baru kenal. Nanti ada kok hunhan yang manis-manisnya ngelebihin gula ;))**

**Buat yang nanya, siapa sih sebenernya Bruce ini. dia tokoh buatan aku atau emang nyata, jawabannya adalah nyata! Bruce itu model Thailand yang mirip sehun gantengnya. Duh duh. Buat yang penasaran, bisa di search sendiri ya penampakannya. Dijamin gak kecewa kok. Soalnya emang manis banget orangnya hehe**

**Aku juga mau ngucapin makasih buat semua yang setia baca dan nagihin kapan ff ini dilanjutinnya. Huhu terima kasih banyak. Aku juga sempet baca Review dari author Sehun'Bee duh sebenernya aku pengen jawab panjang banget tapi karena authornya gapake akun aku jadi gak tau mau bales kemana. Jadi author-nim, boleh ya kasih tau mau di bales kemana kalo baca note ini hehe.**

**Lastly, keep support buat kelanjutan ff ini ya. Kasih tau unek-unek kalian sama aku di kolom review. **_**So I know how to improve my fanfiction ;)) Thankyou so much for reading this long long notes. I wish you have a nice day. **_

**.**

**Much love**

**Ohrere©2015**


	6. Chapter 5

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

All exo members

.

.

**By : Ohrere©2015**

-0-

Sehun berjanji ini kali terakhir dirinya bertindak bodoh yang mungkin sangat merendahkan harga dirinya. Setelah ini jika semua orang mengetahuinya, percayalah tidak akan ada lagi julukan 'Oh Sehun sang penakhluk wanita'. Karena nyatanya, ia sudah benar-benar ditakhlukan oleh wanita. Dan wanita itu adalah Luhan.

Wanita yang berhasil membuatnya bertindak sebagai penguntit untuk kedua kalinya. Hanya demi berada ditempat yang sama dengan wanita itu, Sehun rela melakukan segalanya. Termasuk dengan memaksa sekretarisnya yang setia yaitu Sungjae untuk mencari tau dimana keberadaan Luhan. Sehun hanya ingat wanita itu akan menghadiri peragaan busana malam ini. Dan sehun merasa ia harus bisa berada disana, bersama Luhan.

Oke, mungkin ini cara yang gila. Karena bisa saja Luhan sudah datang bersama lelaki sialan bernama Bruce itu. Sehun bahkan bersumpah akan menarik Luhan dari pelukan lelaki tersebut jika memang Luhan sedang bersamanya. Ia tidak ingin tinggal diam seperti kemarin dan membiarkan Luhan pergi bersama lelaki sialan itu. Ia begitu memuja Luhan sampai rasanya ingin membunuh siapapun yang berani mengambil wanita itu dari sisinya.

Entah mengapa, sehun tidak pernah merasa apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Luhan adalah hal yang berlebihan. Bahkan ketika Jongin menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang ke korea kemudian bersenang-senang dengan banyak wanita dan melupakan Luhan, lelaki itu malah lebih menggebu-gebu untuk mencari dimana Luhan. Ia ingin tetap berada disisi wanita itu saja dan melupakan perempuan lain yang sekarang sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Karena apapun yang Oh Sehun sukai, harus menjadi miliknya. Termasuk Luhan.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun telah memarkir mobilnya tepat di depan gedung peragaan busana yang akan dihadiri oleh Luhan. Ia memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang hanya untuk mencari wanitanya. Dan seperti melihat kilauan berlian berjalan di antara kerumunan, Sehun tersentak dan bergegas turun dari mobilnya. Itu Luhan. Begitu bersinar dan anggun di antara yang lain, sehun bahkan tidak dapat menggambarkan bagaimana indahnya wanita itu.

"_I'm Hers."_

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tepat disamping Luhan. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan bingung namun sedetik kemudian sehun sudah merasakan bibir _cherry_ itu menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Begitu lembut sampai rasanya sehun ingin terus merasakannya.

Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan, ia tidak menyangka Luhan akan menyambutnya dengan ciuman yang lembut namun bergairah seperti ini. Sehun begitu menikmatinya. Ia bersumpah bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, hanya pada Luhan, untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin memiliki seseorang wanita untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Follow me."_

Sehun berbisik lembut ke telinga Luhan dan menggandeng wanita itu menjauhi gedung. Luhan mengikutinya. Wanita itu bahkan lupa apa rencana awalnya datang ke Barcelona. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin ada di mana Sehun berada. Sangat aneh memang, tapi Luhan menyadari betapa ia merindukan kebersamaannya bersama lelaki itu. Bukan hanya sekedar nafsu, namun seperti ada perasaan hangat menjalari tubuhnya ketika sehun memperlakukannya secara istimewa. Dan Luhan, menyukainya.

-0-

Luhan menahan napasnya ketika akhirnya sehun menuntunnya ke _rooftop restaurant_ di sebuah hotel mewah yang jauh dari pusat kota Barcelona. Sehun membawanya ke _Grand Hotel La Florida_ yang begitu mewah bahkan hanya diliat dari interiornya. Luhan tertegun ketika dengan senyum hangatnya, Sehun mendudukkan ke sebuah kursi yang langsung menghadap kearah dimana lampu-lampu kota Barcelona menyala terang. Dua botol _wine _dan juga 2 porsi _tenderloin steak_ tersaji di mejanya. Sepertinya sehun memang telah mempersiapkan segalanya.

Dengan suasana yang tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang ikut menikmati keindahan serta _live music _yang disajikan. Langit biru gelap seakan menjadi payung mereka dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di sana. Wanita itu tersenyum, begitu haru. Luhan yakin hanya sehun yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. walaupun perkenalan mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang lama, Luhan merasa sehun bisa begitu memahami dirinya. Perlakuan hangat yang begitu romantis seperti ini, membuatnya terbuai. Luhan merasa sehun benar-benar menghargainya sebagai seorang perempuan seutuhnya. Dan sekali lagi, Luhan benar-benar menyukainya.

"_I swear this place is the most beautiful place I ever seen in Barcelona."_

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan. ia tidak dapat menahan luapan bahagianya ketika melihat binar-binar menawan di mata Luhan. wanita itu benar-benar sebuah kesempurnaan.

"Aku sengaja menyiapkan ini semua untukmu, Luhan."

"Dan membuatku gagal menghadiri peragaan busana?"

"Maafkan aku."

Luhan tertawa merdu, bahkan dengan mendengar suaranya saja sehun merasa ingin tawa renyah tersebut bisa terus didengarnya sepanjang hari.

"Kau sudah membayarnya dengan semua ini, Oh Sehun. Aku menyukainya."

"Apa kau menyukaiku juga?"

Luhan tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Apa yang barusan sehun katakan? Apa ia benar-benar harus menjawabnya? Memangnya kau mau menjawab apa Luhan?

Sehun tersenyum begitu manis dan memutuskan kontak mata dengan Luhan. Ia mungkin menyesali pertanyaan bodoh yang begitu saja keluar dari bibirnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama.

"Lupakan, Lu."

Sehun beralih pada botol _wine_ di hadapannya dan menuangkan _wine_ tersebut ke gelasnya dan juga Luhan. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara _live music_ dari kelompok penyanyi laki-laki yang Luhan ketahui bernama _Boyce Avenue_ membawakan lagu _Thinking Out Loud_, lagu yang belakangan ini menjadi kesukaan Luhan. Wanita itu begitu mengagumi bagaimana _Ed Sheeran_ bisa menciptakan lagu yang begitu romantis untuk wanita seperti ini.

Lelaki itu mengangkat gelasnya dan melakukan _toast _dengan Luhan. mereka meminum _wine_ nya sekali teguk dan membiarkan cairan tersebut membasahi tenggorokan mereka yang seketika mengering.

"Apa kau memiliki seorang kekasih, Lu?"

Luhan mengehentikan potongannya pada _tenderloin steak_ di hadapannya lalu tersenyum dan mengangkat potongan kecil itu dengan garpunya.

"Darimana kau tau aku lebih menyukai _medium-rare steak_?"

Ya, luhan lebih menyukai _steak_ yang dimasak sampai _medium-rare_ karena ia masih bisa merasakan kekenyalan daging lembut di dalamnya. Berbeda dengan Taeyong yang lebih menyukai _well-done_ _steak_ sehingga ia bisa menikmati potongan daging yang matang keseluruhannya.

"Karena aku juga menyukainya."

Sehun tersenyum dan ikut memotong _steak_ tersebut dan menyuapnya. Sehun tidak berbohong jika ia memang juga menyukai _medium-rare steak_ seperti ini. Ia menyamakannya dengan porsi milik Luhan dan berharap wanita itu juga menyukainya, Sehun memang sedang beruntung. Hanya saja, lelaki itu kini tengah menyimpan gundah di hatinya. Mengapa Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya? Apa wanita itu sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan agar sehun tidak mempertanyakan hal tersebut? apa itu artinya, Luhan sudah-

"Jika kau bertanya tentang kekasih, aku tidak pernah memilikinya."

Sehun menatap luhan intens, wanita itu mengunyah _steak_ nya dengan anggun dan seperti sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tatapan sehun.

"Kau pandai berbohong, Lu."

Wanita itu tertawa lalu kemudian meminum _wine_ nya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Sehun.

"Aku memang tidak pernah memiliki seorang kekasih, Oh Sehun. Semua lelaki yang berada di sisiku itu hanya karena kami memiliki kebutuhan yang sama, _sex_. Hanya sebatas itu."

Itu benar, karena Luhan memang hanya menganggap lelaki yang selama ini bersamanya sebatas _partner sex_ termasuk Kris dan beberapa lelaki tampan lainnya. Itu sebabnya Luhan tidak perduli jika lelaki tersebut sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Karena ia hanya akan berbagi seks dengan lelaki tersebut, bukan menjadikannya kekasih.

Demi Tuhan, sehun ingin sekali membunuh setiap lelaki yang berhasil 'menikmati Luhannya'. Entah mengapa jawaban santai luhan terasa seperti tusukan belati tajam yang menghunus ulu hatinya, ia merasa mual dan sangat marah.

"_I'm not a kind of good girl, Oh Sehun. I'm bad, really. So, if you like me, you can just turn around and find some good girl. Cause I'm not one of them." _

Sehun benar-benar menyukai bagaimana Luhan tidak menutupi dirinya sedikitpun. Wanita itu bahkan menyuruhnya untuk mencari wanita lain yang bahkan sudah tidak pernah ada di otak sehun. karena yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Luhan.

"Aku juga bukan lelaki baik, Lu. Aku sering meniduri banyak wanita yang aku inginkan dan hanya sebatas itu. aku bahkan menolak dengan keras ketika mereka merengek untuk tetap berada di sisiku. Karena jika aku bosan, aku akan segera 'membuang' mereka."

Seluruh persendian wanita itu menegang menahan amarah. Mengapa ia tidak menyukai kalimat Sehun yang terdengar seperti lelaki itu berbagi seksdengan banyak wanita? Luhan sadar dirinya dan sehun tidak jauh berbeda. Namun mengapa, Luhan tak ingin Sehun sepertinya?

"Haha, jadi apakah kita sekarang adalah sepasang _bad boy and bad girl_ yang saling bersama?"

Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan melontarkan candaan, namun sehun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat. Wanita itu tidak dapat menahan ketika sehun menyisipkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian mewah di jarinya. Dadanya berdebar kencang, entah bagaimana hanya saja rasanya begitu bahagia. Lelaki itu kemudian mencium tangannya lembut.

"_We aren't bad boy or bad girl_. Kita hanya memiliki cara yang sama untuk menikmati hidup, Lu. Dan sekarang, biarkan kita berdua menikmati hidup dengan cara yang kita berdua sukai."

Cara yang mereka sukai? Apa sehun ingin menjadi _partner _sex-nya yang selanjutnya? Belum sempat luhan menjawab, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir milik Sehun. Oh Astaga, apakah dirinya benar-benar telah takhluk dihadapan lelaki bernama Oh Sehun ini? Lelaki itu mencium luhan dengan lembut sembari mengelus pelan punggung wanita itu. Dan luhan merasa dirinya benar-benar telah jatuh pada pesona lelaki ini.

_Baby now, take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

Getaran hatinya begitu nyata, Luhan tidak pernah merasakan hal ini pada lelaki manapun sebelumnya. Hanya dengan sehun. Sebaliknya sama dengan Sehun. ia begitu memuja Luhan sampai rasanya ia sanggup mati demi mendapatkan wanita itu hanya untuk dirinya saja. Alunan lagu _Ed Sheeran_ membuat ciuman mereka begitu mendalam dan hangat. Sehun yang akhirnya kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum memandangi Luhan. ia kemudian mengelap lembut bibir tipis Luhan dengan jarinya.

Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menarik luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan kemudian mencium kening wanita itu lama. Mereka semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Luhan hanya ingin ini tidak akan cepat berakhir, karena sehun benar-benar berhasil membuatnya nyaman bahkan hanya berada di dalam pelukan lelaki tersebut. Langit indah Barcelona seakan menjadi saksi bahwa hati Luhan benar-benar telah dibuat luluh lantak hanya karena menahan debaran aneh ketika berada bersama sehun.

Sedangkan lelaki itu, hanya bisa memikirkan Luhan yang harus menjadi miliknya. Apapun halangannya. Sehun benar-benar yakin dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Luhan. dan cinta ini bukanlah hal sementara seperti yang dikatakan Jongin. Ia benar-benar mencintai Luhan dengan segenap hatinya. Karena hanya Luhan, wanita yang bisa membuat dirinya bertekuk lutut demi mengharapkan sebuah cinta.

Lelaki itu mengerti, dirinya sama buruknya dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Luhan. ia bahkan tidak pernah berharap mendapatkan perempuan baik dalam hidupnya yang dipenuhi hal-hal buruk. Namun jika ia bisa mendapatkan Luhan, sehun merasa dirinya sempurna. Ia tidak membutuhkan seseorang baik untuk menjadi pendampingnya karena dirinya juga tidak sebaik yang orang lain kira. Ia hanya ingin wanita yang mampu membuatnya bahagia, dan mampu membuatnya melakukan apa saja hanya demi wanita itu. dan sehun bersumpah, wanita itu adalah Luhan. Hanya Luhan.

_Maybe, we found love right where we are._

-0-

Mereka sama-sama lupa bagimana caranya mereka bisa sampai ke sebuah kamar _suit _mewah di dalam hotel. Sehun memang sengaja menyewanya, menyiapkan segala hal sempurna untuk Luhan. Mereka berciuman lembut sepanjang lorong hotel dengan Sehun yang terus saja melingkarkan tangannya posesif ke pinggang mungil milik Luhan.

"_wait, princess."_

Luhan tersenyum ketika sehun menggumamkan kata _princess _untuk dirinya. Terkesan kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi Luhan suka. Lelaki itu membuka pintu kamar nya dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. Di dalamnya, Luhan sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk kembali terpana. Sebuah kamar besar dengan ranjang _king size_, di depannya terdapat 3 buah jendela besar dan membiarkan cahaya malam masuk menerangi setiap sisi kamar. Gordennya sengaja terbuka lebar sehingga menampilkan pemandangan kota Barcelona yang selalu indah terlebih saat malam seperti ini.

Luhan berbalik dan telah menemukan sehun membawa sebuah _bouquet _bunga mawar yang begitu besar.

"_This lovely roses, for the lovely one."_

Mungkin setelah ini, luhan harus memeriksakan kesehatannya ke dokter. Karena jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti berdebar kencang. Bahkan rasanya ia tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan segalanya pada Taeyong bahwa dirinya benar-benar bahagia. Bahagia telah bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan meraih _Bouquet_ bunga yang berisi 100 tangkai mawar merah.

"_Let me guess, there are 100__th__ roses in bouquet."_

Sehun mengangguk kecil seraya memencet tombol _play_ pada _remote, _sedetik kemudian alunan instrumental _Eternal Love _milik MLTR mengalun lembut dari speaker yang berada di sisi kamar. Ia kemudian menggandeng Luhan untuk duduk di sisi ranjang.

"_100__th__ means perfection, rose means love. And-"_

"Hahaha, _take your bullshit Oh Sehun."_

Luhan tidak mampu mendengarkan kata-kata sehun yang terdengar sangat _cheesy _ditelinganya. Sedangkan lelaki itu dengan santainya, tersenyum dan mengarahkan tubuh Luhan sehingga mereka bisa berhadapan dan Luhan benar-benar melihat wajah sehun.

"_I love you."_

Setelahnya, luhan bisa merasakan bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Sehun menciumnya dengan begitu bergairah. Membuat Luhan terbawa suasana. _Bouquet_ bunga yang sedari tadi berada dipelukannya terjatuh begitu saja tergantikan oleh Sehun yang kini sudah berada di pelukannya.

Tangan kiri lelaki itu kini berada di balik punggung Luhan sementara tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menahan tengkuk milik Luhan. Sehun menekan lembut kepalanya sehingga sedikit terdongak. Sepasang mata rusa berbinar indah dihadapan lelaki itu. Ekspresinya begitu panas dan menggoda. Cantik dan begitu pasrah merupakan perpaduan sempurna yang bisa membuat pria manapun hancur lebur menginginkan wanita itu di atas ranjang.

Bibir tipis sehun menekan keras bibir bawah milik Luhan, melumatnya dengan begitu intens dan lembut tak terbayangkan. Kepala Sehun serasa akan meledak demi menahan libidonya yang sudah berada dipuncak. Luhan memang hebat, dirinya bisa membuat Sehun tak berdaya menghadapi libidonya sendiri.

Wanita itu melenguh di dalam bibir milik Sehun. Kedua tangannya berada di atas dada bidang milik Sehun dengan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar. Sehun tersadar bahwa wanita itu telah berhasil melepaskan semua kancing kemejanya saat hawa dingin AC menerpa dada menekankan kedua tangannya yang hangat tepat di dada telanjang milik Sehun. wanita itu merintih dan mengerang pelan, Sehun merasa dirinya bisa gila dibuatnya.

Ciuman mereka terhenti sejenak, Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang sudah terlihat merah padam.

"_give me your best sex, Lu."_ bisik sehun parau tepat di dekat daun telinga Luhan dan kemudian menjilati bagian luar telinga wanita itu.

Luhan limbung seketika di dada bidang sehun dan mereka berdua lupa bagaimana caranya kemeja milik Sehun dan _dress_ milik Luhan sudah berada di atas lantai. Pandangan lelaki itu tertuju pada gundukan payudara besar yang tersimpan di balik bra hitam milik Luhan. Payudara itu menegak kencang, dan sehun tau betapa luhan siap menerimanya.

Payudara milik luhan begitu indah, sangat sintal dan juga besar. Membuat sehun tidak mampu memegangnya hanya dalam satu genggaman tangan. Sehun sangat memuji semua bagian tubuh milik Luhan. semuanya begitu sempurna dan mampu membuat miliknya menegak sempurna. Kedua tangan milik sehun menyelusup ke balik bra milik Luhan. Kedua tangannya menangkup payudara milik Luhan dan meremasnya perlahan. Wanita itu tersentak kaget hingga tubuhnya melengkung. Sehun memainkan kedua puting milik luhan dengan lihai, membuat nafas wanita itu terengah-engah menahan gelora.

Tangan kiri wanita itu berada di tengkuk milik Sehun sementara jemari lentik sebelah kanannya menyusup pada sela-sela rambut sang lelaki. Sehun terus saja mengagumi betapa sensualnya wajah Luhan yang terdongak keatas dengan mata terpejam. Dengan gemas, ia mencubit keras-keras puting milik Luhan dan menyapukan mulutnya ke atas puting wanita itu.

Luhan mengerang, tubuhnya bergoyang hebat dengan cara yang begitu sensual.

Setelahnya, Sehun melepaskan bra hitam yang sedari tadi cukup mengganggu pergerakannya. Ia membuat lidahnya sibuk pada kedua payudara milik Luhan. mulutnya menghisap lembut pada kedua putingnya secara bergantian dan membuat pola remasan tak beraturan pada keduanya. Luhan tak kuasa menahan gairahnya kembali. Sehun begitu hebat mempermainkannya.

"_do it, Oh Sehun.." _rintih Luhan

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia berhasil membuat gairah Luhan sampai ke puncaknya.

"_do what?"_ jawab Sehun disertai seringai licik di wajahnya

Luhan hanya bisa mengerang ketika sehun meremas payudaranya keras. Payudaranya yang besar dan indah membuat sehun gila. Benda itu memantul-mantul sempurna di hadapan 'milik' Sehun yang menegak keras dan menekan milik Luhan yang sudah terasa basah di balik celana berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya.

"_you, fuckin bastard Oh Sehun."_

Lelaki itu justru tersenyum dan mengecup ujung hidung milik Luhan. Oh Betapa dia mengagumi segala yang ada pada wanita ini. Dengan gemetar Luhan membuka celana milik Sehun dan mengeluarkan kejantanan milik pria itu yang sudah sangat keras dan kencang. Luhan menangkup kejantanan milik Sehun ke dalam mulutnya, dan membuat Sehun melenguh kasar. Bagaimana bibir tipis Luhan bisa memberikan efek mendalam bagi kejantanannya. Wanita itu memang lihai membuat pria bertekuk lutut. Luhan terus saja memanjakan kejantanan milik Sehun dengan pijatan lembut oleh bibirnya.

Sehun akhirnya mengumpulkan sisa kekuatanannya untuk menahan godaan Luhan. ia kemudian mendorong wanita tersebut hingga tertidur di kasur. Jemari milik Sehun menyapu lembut paha mulus milik Luhan. dengan gerakan super lambat yang membuat Luhan hampir frustasi, Sehun menurunkan celana dalam milik Luhan dan menampakkan betapa indah mahkota yang luhan miliki.

Jemari Sehun tak hentinya bermain lincah di atas kulit lembabnya yang begitu mulus juga terasa basah dan lengket. Sehun memasukkan jarinya ke lubang kenikmatan milik Luhan dan membuat wanita itu tersentak. Nafasnya memburu dan tubuhnya digesekkan dengan kasar pada tubuh Sehun sementara kuku - kukunya memberikan bekas pada bahu milik Sehun.

Sehun sudah tidak dapat menahan gairahnya lagi, jemarinya bermain kasar dengan menyentuh dan menekan klitoris milik Luhan. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menekan punggung kecil wanita itu hingga perut mereka menempel dan payudara milik Luhan sudah berada di hadapannya.

Lidahnya meraih puting kiri milik Luhan, menjilatinya dengan nikmat sementara jemari kanannya tetap digunakan untuk memberi kenikmatan pada lubang milik Luhan. Dan saat Sehun memberikan isapan yang kuat, dan jemarinya sudah berada di dalam inti milik Luhan. Wanita itu menjerit dengan keras. Sehun merasakan Luhan orgasme dengan sangat hebat.

Wanita itu mengerang sekali dan kemudian membalik badan Sehun hingga lelaki itu terbaring.

"_Let me do that for you.."_

Luhan berbisik dengan begitu sensual di telinga Sehun dan kemudian ia memasukkan kejantanan milik lelaki tersebut secara sempurna pada miliknya. Mungkin inilah saat dimana Luhan bisa merasakan dirinya terbang ke langit ketujuh. Ketika kejantanan milik Sehun memenuhi kewanitaannya. Punggungnya tersentak ke atas. Pahanya meregang kuat terhadap sentuhan sehun ditubuhnya.

Belum sempat luhan bergerak, lelaki itu kembali mengubah posisi hingga dirinya kini berada di atas. Sehun menghujam kewanitaan Luhan tanpa ampun. Dengan gerakan keras dan juga teratur, kedua paha milik Luhan pun mengejang di buatnya. Sehun terus saja menggumamkan kata cinta pada telinga wanita itu, membuat Luhan benar-benar melayang.

Sehun tak kuasa untuk tidak menangkup payudara sintal Luhan yang memantul indah seiring dengan gerakan mereka. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cara begitu sensual, membuat Sehun gemas dan menggigit kecil bibir cherry merah milik wanita itu.

Setelahnya, Sehun memberikan hujaman yang luar biasa dan gigitan yang terasa menyiksa di payudara milik Luhan. Mereka mendesah hebat ketika mencapai orgasmenya masing-masing. Mereka basah, berkeringat. Perut rata Luhan terasa bergejolak dan bergelenyar kebahagiaan. Wanita itu lunglai dan pasrah berada di pelukan Sehun. Lelaki itupun memeluk Luhan dengan posesif.

"_I Love you_, Luhan._"_

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun. Seks nya dengan lelaki itu tidak pernah mengecewakan dan tidak dapat dipungkiri ia menyukai Sehun. Namun ia tidak mampu mebalas pernyataan cinta dari lelaki itu. Karena memang Luhan masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia takut, ini hanya sementara. Dan sepertinya memang Luhan tidak pernah menganggap serius apa yang diucapkan setiap _partner sex_ nya ketika mereka bersama. Wanita itu tidak ingin bermain hati.

"Kenapa kita tidak melakukannya pada malam itu, Hun?"

Luhan berbisik pelan dengan kepalanya yang kini sudah berada di dada bidang milik Sehun. ia tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan yang sejak kemarin mengganggu pikirannya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti memperkosa orang mabuk, mungkin?"

Luhan terkekeh kecil, "_Bullshit."_

"Serius, Lu. Aku benar-benar dalam keadaan sadar kemarin. Tidak adil bagimu jika aku melakukannya pada saat kau dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Itu namanya memanfaatkan keadaan."

Luhan tertegun dengan perkataan Sehun namun tersenyum setelahnya. Apa benar sehun adalah seorang pematah hati wanita? Mengapa ia terkesan begitu bertanggung jawab di depan Luhan?

"Lagipula, aku ingin kita melakukan sama-sama dengan keadaan sadar. Supaya kita berdua bisa mengingat, _how great our sex are. Like tonight.."_

Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kecupan lembut pada dahi wanita itu. entahlah rasanya ia tidak ingin hari esok tiba. Ia ingin Luhan tetap ada di sisinya seperti saat ini. dipelukannya. Ia begitu mencintai Luhan. Persetan dengan perkataan orang lain, sehun benar-benar merasa dirinya sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona wanita ini.

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti dan kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Sehun.

"_good night, Oh Sehun."_

"_good night, Luhan."_

Malam di Barcelona saat ini terasa begitu panjang dan menyenangkan. Ini mungkin menjadi kenangan paling mengesankan bagi petualangan seks mereka berdua. Keduanya menyadari betapa hebatnya jika mereka berdua bersama. Namun Luhan nyatanya menolak pikirannya yang mengatakan mereka bisa bersatu. Entahlah, wanita itu terlalu buta dengan perasaan cinta. Ia terlalu takut mengambil resiko yang bisa menghancurkan perasaannya sendiri.

-0-

Sehun sudah berada di dalam pesawatnya untuk kembali menuju ke Korea. Pagi tadi, Luhan sudah tidak lagi berada di pelukannya ketika lelaki itu terbangun. Sehun frustasi, ia bahkan sangat ingin Luhan berada di sisinya pagi itu sehingga ia bisa mengucapkan selamat pagi dan mereka bisa pulang ke Korea bersama-sama. Tapi ternyata tidak, Luhan hanya meninggalkan selembar _post-it_ berwarna kuning yang tertempel di televisi kamar hotelnya.

Lelaki itu tergesa membaca tulisan tangan Luhan yang begitu rapi di atasnya.

_Good Morning, Oh Sehun_

_Thankyou for such a great night in Barcelona._

_I swear I will never forget it. _

_And I think, it's too early for us to have a relationship like that. So i put your ring on the table. You can save it or throw it, maybe? Haha_

_See you in Korea._

_Xoxo_

_Lu Han_

Baru tadi malam sehun merasakan ia bisa mendapatkan wanita itu hanya untuk dirinya. Pagi itu terasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Benar katanya, Luhan memang seorang wanita independen. Tidak ingin terikat oleh apapun. Tapi, apa benar wanita itu tidak memiliki sedikitpun perasaan terhadap Sehun? bahkan setelah semua yang mereka lakukan bersama? Kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri Oh Sehun.

Sehun menyimpan cincin tersebut ke dalam tempat semula dan menyimpannya. Ia yakin, dirinya bisa mendapatkan Luhan seutuhnya. Dan memakaikan cincin indah itu di jari manis milik Luhan. Ia hanya perlu berusaha sedikit lebih keras dan tunggu, apa tadi Luhan mengatakan 'sampai jumpa di Korea?' itu artinya wanita itu masih membuka kesempatan untuknnya kan?

Lelaki itu tersenyum puas dan merasa tidak sabar untuk kembali. Ia harus menceritakan ini semua pada Zitao. Karena Jongin pasti akan mencelanya habis-habisan jika lelaki itu mengetahui hal bodoh sok romantis yang telah dilakukan oleh Sehun untuk Luhan. Untungnya saja Zitao berjanji untuk menjemput Sehun sekembalinya lelaki itu dari Barcelona. Ia mungkin bisa meminta bantuan pada Zitao untuk mengatur rencananya melakukan pendekatan dengan Luhan. Sebagai sesama perempuan, Zitao pasti mengerti.

Ya, hanya saja sehun yang tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya tersebut setelah mendengarkan cerita Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo, **_**update-**_**nya gak lama-lama banget kan ya? hehe**

**Thankyou buat semua **_**review**_** dan **_**support**_** dari kalian. Buat yang nanya konflik, sabar pasti ada konfliknya kok di ff ini dan mulai **_**chapter **_**depan akan muncul satu per satu hehe. Emang pada gak suka ya kalo di kasih Hunhan yang **_**fluff **_**dan **_**full lovey dovey **_**kayagini? Kesian tau kalo belum apa-apa udah di kasih konflik yang berat-berat. Kan janjinya aku mau buat konflik ringan yang gak ribet musingin kepala di ff ini. jadi buat yang gak sreg bisa langsung ninggalin **_**page**_** ini kok. **_**Always remember, if you don't like, don't read. Oke?**_

**Aku bakalan lanjutin ff ini kalo masih banyak di antara kalian yang mau tau kelanjutannya. **_**So, give your best review here.**_** Kalo semuanya pada males **_**review**_**, akunya males juga ah lanjutin /ngeselin /biarin haha**

**Dan buat yang mau ngebayangin gimana **_**romantic dinner**_** nya Hunhan, bisa **_**search **_**aja di google **_**Grand Hotel La Florida**_**, jadi kalian bisa tau gimana kamar hotelnya Hunhan yang aku maksud dan untuk bunganya, kalian bisa **_**search **_**juga 100 **_**roses of perfection madame florist**_**. Haha aku kasih tau biar kalian bisa mudah bayanginnya :D**

_**Lastly, keep your support for this FF. Forgive me for the bad NC scene huhu **_

_**I wish you have a nice day and I'll see you in next chapter.**_

**.**

**Much Love**

**Ohrere©2015**


	7. Chapter 6

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

All exo members

.

.

**By : Ohrere©2015**

-0-

Wanita itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Bagaimana dirinya dan Sehun bisa se-intim itu, seakan-akan mereka memang telah mengenal baik satu sama lain. Walaupun kenyataannya, keduanya baru mengenal dalam kurun waktu yang tidak begitu lama.

Masih nyata dipikiran Luhan, bagaimana tadi pagi ia terbangun di pelukan hangat Sehun. Luhan tidak munafik, dirinya menyukai Sehun. Ia menyukai bagaimana aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu. Wajah tampannya dengan rahang yang begitu tegas terlihat begitu tampan ketika lelaki itu tertidur lelap. Aktifitas mereka mungkin telah menguras begitu banyak tenaga, sehingga sehun tidak sadar ketika Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Luhan sengaja menuliskan _note _pada _post-it_ yang berada di samping telepon hotel. Butuh waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit sampai akhirnya Luhan benar-benar mantap dengan tulisannya. Ia tidak menampik jika pesona lelaki itu telah membuatnya luluh. Hanya saja, Luhan tidak bisa menerima permintaan Sehun untuk menjalin hubungan lebih jauh daripada ini. ia hanya belum siap.

Terlalu banyak pertimbangan yang harus wanita itu pikirkan. Ini tidak akan mudah karena Luhan adalah seseorang yang begitu bebas. Wanita itu, hanya takut segalanya akan berubah ketika mereka menjalin hubungan lebih jauh . ia tidak ingin bergantung pada siapapun termasuk Sehun. Ia benci jika menyadari dirinya mudah dikuasai oleh lelaki karena pada dasarnya Luhan memang tidak suka diperintah. Wanita itu senang melakukan apapun yang disukainya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika menyadari sebuah pelukan hangat serta ciuman pada puncak kepalanya menginterupsi pikirannya. Ia sudah sampai di _apartemennya_ sejak satu jam yang lalu. Penerbangannya dari Barcelona tadi pagi cukup membuatnya begitu lelah sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah sampai.

"Noona, kau melamun?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil memandangi Taeyong yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan dengan penuh tanya.

"Ya, aku memikirkan kemana perginya adikku yang berjanji akan berada di sini sebelum aku pulang."

"Maafkan aku noona, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau tadi pagi aku harus menghadiri _meeting_ dengan rekan bisnisku dari Jepang. Lagipula, aku hanya telat hmm… 1 jam?"

Luhan tidak dapat menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah adiknya yang penuh dengan perasaan bersalah ketika menjelaskan pada Luhan. Wanita itu kemudian memeluk adik semata wayangnya dengan erat. Taeyong hanya bisa membalas pelukan kakakknya tersebut sembari mengelus pelan punggung milik Luhan. benar saja firasatnya, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Taeyong bisa melihat segalanya sejak awal, sinar mata Luhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan segalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Taeyong-ie.."

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lalu kemudian mengecup puncak kepala kakaknya. Ia tahu saat seperti ini, kakaknya pasti sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau merindukan Mama?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar perkataan Taeyong. Sangat sulit memang menyembunyikan apapun dari adik semata wayangnya itu. Lelaki itu selalu tau apa yang tengah ada dipikirannya.

"Kita bisa menemuinya nanti, Noona. Aku akan mengambil cuti dan kita bisa terbang ke China."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh adiknya yang semakin mendekapnya dengan hangat. Ia rindu China, ia rindu Mamanya. Walaupun segala sesuatunya telah berubah, Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang begitu mencintai keluarganya. Terlepas dari apa yang telah dilakukan oleh lelaki brengsek itu. Kau akan tau nanti, itulah alasan dibalik mengapa Luhan adalah Luhan yang sekarang.

-0-

Sehun masih bersungut-sungut ketika dirinya berhasil menginjakkan kaki kembali ke Seoul. Ia masih tidak percaya jika Luhan benar-benar meninggalkannya tadi pagi. Bahkan hanya dengan sebuah _post-it_ dan juga cincin pemberiannya. Sehun merasa dirinya benar-benar kalah. Luhan menolaknya.

Namun entah mengapa, separuh dari dirinya ingin tetap mencoba. Ia merasa Luhan adalah miliknya. Terlepas dari banyaknya wanita yang ada di hidupnya. Sehun merasa Luhan berbeda. Wanita itu sangggup membuatnya jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapannya hanya karena berharap memilikinya. Tidak salah lagi, ia harus segera mendapatkan Luhan. Harus.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Zitao sudah berada di depan gerbang kedatangan. Dengan dandanannya yang begitu mencolok di antara yang lain, membuat wanita itu nampak begitu bersinar. Sahabatnya tersebut menggunakan _tanktop _berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan _bodycon skirt_ bermotif _Aztec_ berwarna abu-abu pudar yang jatuh jauh di atas lututnya membuat Zitao begitu cantik. Profesinya sebagai model membuat wanita itu begitu memperhatikan penampilannya disetiap kesempatan.

Senyum Zitao mengembang ketika melihat _paper bag_ bermerek Gucci dan juga Channel yang ditenteng oleh Sehun. Lelaki itu ternyata tidak melupakan janjinya. Oh betapa Zitao menyayangi Sehun-nya.

"Aku begitu menyayangimu, Oh Sehun!"

Seru Zitao sembari memeluk Sehun dan mengambil dua buah _paperbag _yang diyakininya berisi sebuah tas dan juga satu set _perfume_. Sehun merupakan sosok lelaki idaman. Dirinya tau apa yang Zitao inginkan lebih dari yang Kris tau. Wanita itu kemudian mengecup bibir sehun sembari berjalan kearah mobil miliknya. Barang-barang milik sehun tentu sudah dibawa oleh sekretaris setianya, Sungjae yang kemudian ditaruh di _apartemen_-nya.

"Jadi, bagaimana perjalananmu Tuan Oh? _és divertit – _apakah menyenangkan?" Tanya Zitao dengan bahasa Katalan yang sempurna.

"_Perfecte_ \- Sempurna_"_

Sehun duduk di kursi belakang bersama Zitao. Wanita itu ternyata tidak menyetir sendiri dan membiarkan supir pribadinya membawa BMW miliknya. Zitao memang tidak berubah, tetap manja seperti dulu. pikir Sehun.

Zitao memasang kacamata Gucci miliknya dan menyuruh supirnya untuk segera berjalan menuju _apartemen_ milik Sehun karena lelaki itu yang menginginkannya.

"Aku jatuh cinta, Zi.." Lirih Sehun

"Kau.. APA?!"

Lelaki itu hanya mendelik melihat reaksi Zitao yang selalu dianggpnya berlebihan. Oh, siapa yang tidak berlebihan ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut seorang _cassanova _seperti Sehun? bahkan Kai yang sudah mengenalnya luar dalam pun tidak akan percaya!

"Apa otakmu sedang meleleh, Oh Sehun?" ujar Zitao sembari menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi milik Sehun seakan memeriksa keadaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hentikan, Zi."

Zitao menghela napas, ini artinya Sehun benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Oke, ceritakan padaku."

"Aku.. entahlah. Hanya saja aku rasa, aku benar-benar mencintainya Zi. Sampai rasanya aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya."

"_Go on.."_

"Wanita itu luar biasa, sampai membuatku tidak perduli dengan sikapnya yang liar dan bebas. Aku mencintainya Zi, sangat."

Zitao memperhatikan raut wajah sehun yang penuh dengan rasa bahagia ketika menceritakan sosok wanita yang dimaksudnya. Walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri, Zitao juga menangkap nada kecewa serta raut lelah di wajah sahabatnya tersebut.

Sehun tidak pernah mencintai wanita manapun, kecuali Ibunya tentunya. Zitao yakin, siapapun wanita yang tengah dicintai oleh Sehun itu pastilah wanita yang memang luar biasa karena bisa menakhlukkan lelaki seperti Sehun.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kecewa?"

Sehun menghela napasnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa perasaan kecewanya begitu mudah ditangkap oleh Zitao bahkan hanya dengan mendengar sepotong cerita darinya.

"Dia menolakku."

"_What?! Hahaha Like, Seriously Oh Sehun. Is she turned you down?"_ tanya Zitao tidak percaya

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk pasrah dan disambut dengan kekehan Zitao yang panjang. Sungguh memang sulit dipercaya, seorang Oh sehun ditolak oleh seorang wanita. Hey, Sehun sudah biasa dikejar bahkan menolah wanita. Tapi ditolak? Mungkin baru kali ini. tidak heran jika lelaki itu terlihat begitu kecewa dan juga putus asa.

"Berhenti tertawa dan bantu aku Zitao.."

Zitao menutup mulutnya dan meraih botol berisi jus wortel kesukaannya dan meneguk isinya. Menertawakan Sehun ternyata membuat tenggorokannya haus.

"Oke maafkan aku, Sehun-ah. Sekarang beritahu apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Katakan aku harus bagaimana Zi, sebagai perempuan kau pasti tau kan?"

Zitao terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Mungkin wanita yang kau maksud ini tidak siap untuk sebuah komitmen? Kau sendiri kan yang bilang bahwa dirinya bebas dan juga liar, huh?"

Sehun mengangguk perlahan, apakah hanya itu alasannya? Jadi apa yang harus dirinya lakukan agar Luhan mempercayainya?

"Kau hanya perlu meyakinkannya, Oh Sehun. _That's it._ Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya jika wanita itu sudah memberikan kepercayaannya padamu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Zi? Pikiranku buntu."

Zitao kembali terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sehun. sangat lucu kiranya melihat Sehun-nya yang begitu angkuh dan dikenal sebagai penakhluk wanita kini terlihat bodoh dan frustasi hanya karena seorang wanita.

"Buktikan ucapanmu, Oh Sehun. Tinggalkan wanita-wanita jalang yang selama ini berkeliaran di hidupmu dan fokus pada wanitamu saja."

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

"Kau baru melakukannya, Sehun. Jangan memintanya untuk langsung percaya. Reputasimu sebagai lelaki pemain hati wanita sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Jadi, jangan salahkan wanita itu jika ragu padamu."

Dalam hati, sehun mengiyakan perkataan Zitao. Ia dan Luhan sama-sama senang 'bermain'. Sehingga mungkin sangat sulit bagi wanita itu menerima sehun karena pada dasarnya dia mengerti tipe lelaki seperti Sehun. Sehun memang hanya perlu meyakinkan Luhan.

"Jadi, siapa wanita itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Tanya Zitao penasaran

"Kau pasti mengenalnya, Zi. Aku yakin. Kalian berada di dunia yang sama."

"Wah, dia seorang model?"

Sehun menggeleng. Zitao mengerutkan keningnya kembali penasaran dengan siapa sosok wanita yang sudah membuat sahabatnya tersebut begitu tergila-gila.

"Dia seorang _designer_ ternama di Seoul.."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali meminum jus wortelnya dengan khidmat. Banyak _designer_ ternama di Seoul dan memang rata-rata dari mereka benar-benar cantik seperti model dan Zitao mengakuinya.

"… Namanya, Lu Han."

Oh sehun nampaknya harus merelakan _tuxedo _mahal miliknya terkena semburan jus wortel dari mulut Zitao. Wanita itu benar-benar tersedak!

"KAU GILA?!"

Mungkin ini bukan pertanda baik untukmu, Sehun. kau mungkin lebih baik menceritakannya pada Kai dan mendapat cibiran darinya. Dibanding bercerita dengan Zitao, kau akan mendapat hadiah semburan jus wortel beserta hal buruk lainnya yang akan dilakukan wanita itu nantinya.

-0-

Wanita itu sedang berkutat di dapur dengan segala macam bahan makanan. Luhan berencana untuk memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan juga Taeyong. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak pernah menyentuh bahan makanan mentah. Selama ini ia selalu mengandalkan _restaurant_ dan juga segala macam jenis minuman beralkohol untuk mengganjal perutnya. Sehingga tidak heran jika kau hanya menemui beberapa macam makanan instan di dalam kulkas milik wanita itu.

Taeyong baru keluar kamar ketika dirinya sudah selesai mandi dan mendapati kakaknya sudah berpeluh ria dan dengan asiknya memasak di dapur.

"Kau.. memasak?"

"Hu'uh.." Jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada potongan daging sapi di depannya.

"Dalam rangka?"

"Hanya ingin Lu Taeyong. Sebentar lagi makanannya siap, dan kau bisa menunggu di ruang tamu. Jika bel berbunyi cepat buka. Aku tadi memesan jjampong dan juga jajangmyeon, karena sekarang aku sedang memasak Tangsuyuk."

Adiknya itu tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya mendengar jawaban Luhan. oh apakah otak luhan sudah bergeser gara-gara kebayakan berjemur dipantai? Namun tak urung, lelaki itu menuruti perintah kakaknya dan bergegas menuju pintu depan ketika bel _apartemen _berbunyi. Ia harus menanyakannya pada Luhan nanti, ya harus.

-.-.-

Luhan memakan jajangmyeon yang tadi dipesannya dengan lahap. Bersama dengan Tangsuyuk hangat yang baru saja di buatnya. Betapa dirinya benar-benar merindukan masakan rumah yang sederhana seperti ini. Membuat perutnya kenyang dan juga bisa mengobati sedikit kerinduannya pada Mama nya yang berada jauh darinya sekarang.

Sedangkan Taeyong, hanya bisa memandangi kakaknya tersebut dengan tatapan bingung. Hei, ini adalah piring kedua Luhan. Seingatnya, Luhan sedang melakukan diet mayo ketat sebelum perjalanannya ke Barcelona. Tapi sekarang kenyataannya adalah ia sedang melihat kakaknya menghabiskan 2 porsi jajangmyeon dan juga setengah dari Tangsuyuk hangat buatannya sendiri. Apa Luhan gila?

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan jjampong mu, Taeyong-ah?"

"Aku memakannya, noona."

Luhan hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan mengangkat piring kotonya ke _wastafel_ dan kemudian mencucinya. Taeyong bergegas menghabiskan semangkuk jjampong miliknya dan menghampiri Luhan yang berada di dapur.

"Jadi, tolong jelaskan padaku noona.."

Luhan memandang Taeyong dengan penuh tanya, lalu kemudian mengambil mangkuk kotor milik adiknya dan mencucinya.

"Kau melamun, tiba-tiba merindukan mama dan sekarang kau terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan memasak makan malam kita. Oh, aku juga tidak melihat kau menghisap benda berasap itu dan meneguk alkoholmu hari ini, noona. jadi?"

"Aku baru akan melakukannya sehabis ini, Taeyong-ie.."

"Apa noona pikir bisa membohongiku begitu saja?"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandangi adik semata wayangnya.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa? Apa kau mau mendengar kalau diriku sedang jatuh cinta atau semacamnya?"

_Gotcha!_

Taeyong menahan senyumannya mendengar jawaban Luhan. Wanita itu sendiri merutuki perkataan yang barusan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal tersebut, karena pasti sehabis ini adiknya akan menginterogasinya habis-habisan dan Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Jadi, lelaki mana yang membuat noonaku seperti ini. huh?"

"Geumanhae, Lu Taeyong." Ujar Luhan seraya mengambil sekaleng bir yang berada di dalam kulkasnya namun segera dirampas oleh Taeyong.

"Ya!"

Taeyong kemudian membuang kaleng bir tersebut dan mengambil karton jus jeruk yang memang sengaja di belinya untuk Luhan. ia kemudian menuangkan jus tersebut ke gelas dan memberikannya ke Luhan. wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah dan mengambil minuman tersebut sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya. adiknya memang semena-mena, namun Luhan sudah cukup lelah untuk membantahnya. Lagipula, entah kenapa dirinya tidak begitu menginginkan bir tadi.

Wanita itu mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang berada di balkon kamarnya sembari meneguk jus jeruk yang berada di gelasnya. Rasanya sangat segar dan Luhan suka. Padahal biasanya wanita itu akan menolak mentah-mentah segala macam jus yang diberikan oleh adiknya tersebut.

"Namanya Sehun."

Bibir Luhan refleks berkata demikian ketika Taeyong baru saja ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Luhan. lelaki itu tersentak, apa nama lelaki itu yang berhasil membuat noona-nya jatuh cinta?

"huh?"

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, taeyong-ie. Belum atau mungkin tidak akan pernah."

Lelaki itu masih diam dan mendengarkan Luhan menyelesaikan ceritanya agar dirinya mengerti.

"Dia sama jalangnya seperti diriku. Sama brengseknya dan mungkin dirinya bisa disebut bajingan kelas atas karena hobinya adalah mempermainkan wanita. Meniduri mereka lalu meninggalkannya.."

"Noona, kau tidak seharusnya jatuh pada seseorang seperti itu!"

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu mengahabiskan jus yang ada pada gelasnya.

"Aku menyukainya Taeyong-ah. Mungkin bukan cinta atau hanya aku yang menyangkalnya. Tapi, dirinya bisa membuatku nyaman. Dia benar-benar menghargaiku dan-"

"Cih, kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana lelaki bajingan merayu korbannya saja noona. Apa kau tidak belajar pada teman-teman _sex-_mu yang lain?!"

Adiknya terlihat begitu marah dan Luhan mengerti mengapa Taeyong bereaksi demikian. Awalnya Luhan tidak ingin bercerita, karena ia tahu ini tidak akan baik. Namun, luhan seakan tidak dapat menutupi apapun dari adiknya tersebut.

"Kau menyakitiku.."

"Noona, maafkan aku.. Aku tidak-"

Perkataan Taeyong terhenti ketika luhan kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Ini kali kedua luhan memeluknya seperti ini dalam sehari. Ini bukan pertanda baik karena pasti kakakknya tersebut memang tengah gundah dan lemah.

"Aku hanya mempercayai 2 orang lelaki di dunia ini, Taeyong-ie. Kau dan juga Papa. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai lelaki lain, sehingga sulit untukku menjalin hubungan karena aku tidak bisa mempercayai mereka seperti aku mempercayaimu dan juga Papa.."

Taeyong memeluk kakaknya begitu erat. Luhan menangis. Dirinya bahkan tidak tahu mengapa air matanya keluar begitu saja. Kilatan kenangan buruk memenuhi otaknya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain, namun dengan Taeyong lah ia bisa mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Aku menyukai nya, tapi perasaanku menolak untuk mencintainya. Mencintai berarti menyerahkan kepercayaanku padanya, sedangkan aku tidak bisa Taeyong-ah. Aku takut, begitu takut ia hanya akan mengecewakanku. Tapi aku lebih takut jika akhirnya dia hanya mempermainkanku ketika aku menyerahkan kepercayaanku padanya.."

Lelaki itu hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung milik kakaknya tersebut. selama ini belum pernah ada laki-laki yang membuat kakaknya seperti ini. Taeyong tau, kenangan buruk itulah yang membuat Luhan membentengi diri dan tidak ingin memiliki hubungan apapun dengan seorang lelaki. Ia takut, kenangan itu akan kembali terulang. Parahnya pada dirinya.

Wanita itu begitu takut dengan kekecewaan. Ia takut memberikan kepercayaannya karena dirinya takut dikhianati. Kehidupannya yang bebas, semata-mata hanya untuk menutupi segala kelemahannya. Dan Taeyong tau itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah menentukan pilihan, noona. setidaknya cari lelaki yang memang baik untuk dirimu. Bukan lelaki brengsek seperti yang kau ceritakan. _You deserve better.._"

"Aku juga tidak baik Taeyong-ah. Impianku hanyalah mendapatkan lelaki yang akan mencintaiku dengan tulus dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku. Terlepas dari bagaimanapun sifatnya, aku tidak perduli."

"Tapi noona-"

"Aku lelah, Lu Taeyong. Temani aku tidur malam ini."

Taeyong hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Karena itu artinya kakaknya tidak ingin membahas hal ini lebih lanjut. Ia mendekap tubuh luhan begitu erat sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya perlahan sampai akhirnya wanita itu tertidur di pelukannya.

Ia begitu menyayangi kakaknya lebih dari apapun. Taeyong merasa bertanggung jawab dengan pasangan hidup Luhan. wanita itu sudah menahan beban yang begitu berat sejak mereka kecil. Kenangan buruk itu ternyata memberikan dampak begitu besar bagi kehidupan mereka. Dan Taeyong bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya tersakiti lagi.

Luhan terlalu baik untuk tersakiti. Dan siapapun lelaki yang diceritakan oleh kakaknya barusan, ia harus bertemu dengannya. Memastikan bahwa lelaki itu cukup baik untuk berada di sisi kakaknya yang begitu ia cintai.

-0-

Pagi-pagi sekali Taeyong meninggalkan _apartement _kakaknya tersebut dan segera bertolak ke kantornya. Ada rapat penting yang harus dihadirinya pagi ini. Namun sebelumnya, ia telah berjanji pada Luhan untuk menjemputnya nanti siang di Butik agar mereka berdua bisa makan siang bersama.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Wanita itu sudah siap untuk turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam Butik-nya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Luhan begitu kelelahan sehingga tadi malam ia tidak sadar mengapa bisa tertidur dipelukan adiknya. Kantung matanya terlihat begitu memprihatinkan sehingga ia sengaja mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk menutupinya.

Ia mengenakan setelan santai yaitu sebuah _halter top_ berwarna hitam yang jatuh tepat di atas pusar nya. Serta sebuah _hightwaist jeans_ berwarna senada. Kakinya yang mulus dibalut dengan _cone heels _berwarna coklat muda yang begitu nyaman. Ia menenteng _clutch_ nya bersama dengan segelas _Caramel Macchiato_ yang dibelinya di Starbucks sebelum menuju ke Butik nya.

Tidak mengherankan kapanpun dan di mana pun, Luhan tetaplah mengundang perhatian semua orang. Kecantikannya begitu sempurna walau hanya dengan pakaian sederhana sekalipun. Setiap lelaki seakan tak berdaya melihat kulit putih yang tertimpa sinar. Luhan begitu cantik dan anggun tanpa pengecualian. Membuat wanita yang melihatnya sekalipun iri dengan kecantikannya.

Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan ketika tahu wanita itu sudah berada di depan butik. Hal yang biasanya selalu dilakukan oleh pekerja Luhan yang lain.

"Kau, seperti benar-benar bawahanku saja." Ujar Luhan seraya menyeruput _Caramel Macchiato_ miliknya dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Selama ini, Luhan memang tidak pernah memperlakukan dirinya sebagai bawahan. Bahkan lebih seperti seorang teman. Walaupun tidak dekat, Luhan sering sekali mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. itu sebabnya wanita itu tau jika Baekhyun sebenarnya telah lama menyukai Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Chanyeol, Baek?"

"Aku? Dengannya? Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana." Jawab baekhyun santai seraya menyerahkan setumpuk file pesanan dari klien mereka yang menginginkan _design_ pakaian mereka dari Luhan.

"Kalian tidak berkencan?"

"Sepertinya dia lebih menginginkanmu, Lu."

"Omong kosong." Luhan tertawa seraya membuka berkas-berkas yang diserahkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalian pasti akan berlanjut, tenanglah. Aku bisa menjamin kalau si Park itu akan jatuh ke pelukanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, wajahnya memerah mendengarkan perkataan Luhan yang memberikannya harapan. Ya jika Luhan sudah berkata demikian, wanita itu pasti benar dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Bagaimana Barcelona, Lu? Menyenangkan?"

"Sangat Baek. Dan terima kasih untuk saranmu tentang Barcelona, aku berhutang padamu."

"Kau berlebihan, Luhan. Apa di sana kau menemukan lelaki tampan?"

Luhan tersentak, ia kemudian tersenyum getir. Bayangan Sehun begitu saja muncul di ingatannya. Apa mungkin Luhan merindukan lelaki tersebut?

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu nanti, Baek. Kau tunggu saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas lalu kemudian pamit untuk keluar ruangan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Luhan, dirinya malah tengah melamun membayangkan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Sehun sekarang. Apa lelaki itu marah padanya karena Luhan mengembalikan cincin pemberian Sehun? mengapa sehun tidak menghubunginya?

Wanita itu tersentak ketika mendapati dirinya terus membayangkan sosok Sehun dipikirannya. Hey, bukankah kau sendiri yang telah menolaknya Lu? mengapa kau masih memikirkannya?

Luhan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan membuat sketsa dari _design_ yang diinginkan oleh kliennya. Ia menggambar gaun sesuai dengan tema yang diinginkan oleh pemesannya. Kemudian salah satu pegawainya masuk dengan memberikan sebuah kartu nama yang cukup membuatnya sedikit kaget. Kartu nama tersebut adalah kartu nama milik Sehun. pegawainya bilang, Sehun datang ke butik satu hari setelah Luhan berangkat ke Barcelona. Lelaki itu hanya berpesan jika ia datang untuk menemui Luhan. hal ini tentu menjawab sedikit dari pertanyaan Luhan mengapa sehun bisa sampai ke Barcelona bersamanya.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi milik Luhan. Mengapa sehun terlihat begitu manis di matanya bahkan hanya dengan melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti ini? Wanita itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil berkas _design_ nya untuk dibawa pulang ke _apartemen_-nya. Sepertinya ia harus menyegarkan otaknya terlebih dahulu agar tidak dipenuhi oleh lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu saja.

-.-.-

Luhan memasuki _restaurant _bernama Hanwoori Food yang terletak di daerah Nonhyeon-dong, Gangnam-gu. Adiknya berjanji akan segera menyusulnya untuk makan siang. Entah mengapa, makan adalah hobi yang harusnya luhan sebutkan sebagai salah satu kesenangannya sekarang. Ia bisa makan 2 porsi sekaligus padahal sebelumnya ia bahkan cukup memakan semangkuk salad korea dan sekaleng bir sebagai makan siangnya.

Wanita itu sedikit bingung dengan nafsu makannya yang bertambah belakangan ini. sepertinya ia memang harus melakukan _medical check-up_ bulanannya untuk mengetahui jika saja ada yang salah pada tubuhnya. Luhan hendak keluar _restaurant_ ketika adiknya tersebut menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah berada diparkiran. Hal itu diurungkannya karena melihat Taeyong sudah memasukin pintu _restaurant_. Ia melambaikan tangan pada lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

Senyumnya memudar tatkala menyadari bahwa lelaki dibelakang adiknya ikut memandanginya dengan sebuah tatapan datar. sorot matanya begitu tajam seakan menghakimi keberadaan Luhan yang ada tepat di sebrangnya. Luhan tersentak ketika Taeyong mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan lelaki itu semakin tajam memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Luhan berusaha tersenyum pada lelaki itu namun senyumannya hilang ketika sadar bahwa lelaki itu tidak sendiri. Seorang wanita cantik memeluk tubuhnya sambil tersenyum.

Entahlah mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini. jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang seakan menolak keberadaan wanita yang berada di samping lelaki itu. Apalagi ketika akhirnya lelaki itu membalas senyuman wanita disebelahnya dan berlalu menuju ke meja kosong.

"Noona, ada apa?"

Luhan tersenyum getir. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kemudian ikut duduk di hadapan Tayong. Inilah mengapa dirinya sulit untuk memberikan kepercayaan pada lelaki manapun. Ia takut kecewa. Lelaki brengsek dalam ingatannya sudah cukup memberikannya bukti bahwa hanya sedikit lelaki yang patut ia percayai.

Waktu seakan berjalan begitu lambat. Wanita itu menyadari bahwa sebuah kesalahan besar ia sempat terlena dengan sosok itu, ia merasa bodoh karena telah membagi pikirannya hanya untuk sekedar mengingat lelaki tampan yang pertama ia lihat kemarin ketika bangun tidur. ia salah telah menyukai Oh Sehun. Karena belum sempat ia memberikan lelaki itu kesempatan lebih jauh, Sehun sudah mengecewakannya. Lelaki itu benar. Dirinya sama brengseknya dengan Luhan. Belum lama dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Luhan, lelaki itu sudah memeluk wanita lain di depan matanya.

Luhan sebenarnya paham bahwa dirinya tidak berhak marah. Dirinya sendiri yang telah menolak Sehun dengan semua perasaannya. Jadi sepertinya wajar saja jika Sehun beralih ke wanita lain. Namun, jauh di dasar hatinya Luhan ingin Sehun berusaha lebih jauh untuk membuatnya percaya bahwa semua yang dikatakan lelaki itu di Barcelona adalah benar. Lelaki itu cukup membuktikannya.

Tapi ternyata adiknya tersebut benar. Luhan harusnya belajar dari semua _partner _sex-nya. Mereka brengsek, itu faktanya. Parahnya, wanita itu adalah Huang Zitao. Dan Luhan bersumpah, dirinya sudah muak berurusan dengan wanita itu.

Jadi, selamat tinggal Oh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello readers, mana suaranya? **

**Nih yang minta konflik aku kasih satu nih ya. Seneng gak Luhannya pisah? Hayoloh kemaren yang nagih-nagih Hunhannya dikasih masalah pada jangan protes ya hihihi**

**Oke, di chapter ini malah banyak momennya Luhan sama Taeyong, gapapa ya. aku suka dua-duanya soalnya huhu disini juga udah sedikit demi sedikit aku kasih **_**'hint' **_**kenapa Luhan bisa kayagitu. Di **_**chapter-chapter**_** selanjutnya bakalan kebongkar kok. So, tunggu aja :D  
**_**Well, thankyou so much **_**buat semua yang udah **_**review **_**di chapter kemaren. Aku masih nunggu kalian yang jadi **_**silent readers**_** buat nampakin diri di kolom **_**review**_**. Serius deh, kata-kata kalian di **_**review**_** itu satu-satunya penyemangat buat aku lanjutin cerita ini. Jadi kalo masih mau di lanjut ceritanya sudah pada tau kan harus ngapain? Ya, bener. **_**Review!**_

**Untuk **_**readers **_**yang nanya gimana caranya masukin hal-hal **_**real **_**ke cerita gini ya, saran aku Cuma 1 kok. Banyakin ngayal, serius deh. Haha jadi aku kan suka ngayal, terus kebayang kan gimana tempat yang aku mau segala macem dan **_**'finishing touch'**_**-nya tinggal **_**googling**_**. Semua ada di sana kok :p**

**Ps: ada saran gak maunya Luhan apa Sehun yang dibuat 'sadar' duluan? ;;)**

_**Lastly, thankyou for such a sweet word that you given in my review box. I hope you're all enjoying this story. And I wish you all have a great day. See you in next chapter.**_

_**.**_

**Much Love**

**Ohrere©2015**


	8. Chapter 7

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

All exo members

.

.

**By : Ohrere©2015**

-0-

Sehun baru saja memasuki sebuah _restaurant_ untuk makan siang bersama Zitao. Wanita itu terus saja memaksa Sehun agar keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menemuinya. Lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Zitao saat bertemu dengannya ; mengoceh segala macam hal buruk tentang luhan dan memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak mendekati wanita itu lagi.

Zitao memang berekspresi berlebihan kemarin ketika mengatahui bahwa wanita yang disukai oleh sahabatnya adalah perempuan yang juga menjadi 'selingkuhan' kekasihnya. Oke, Sehun mungkin sangat kesal ketika Zitao menyampaikan hal tersebut. Justru hal pertama yang ingin dilakukannya setelah itu adalah memukul wajah Kris hingga babak belur. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu meniduri Lu Han? Tidak, Sehun bahkan tidak menyalahkan Luhan sama sekali. Lelaki itu selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya dan Luhan berada di posisi yang sama sehingga tidak adil baginya jika harus menghakimi Luhan sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda?

Mungkin beberapa jam belakangan Sehun merasa mabuk karena dirinya terus saja memikirkan wanita itu. Ia bisa gila jika seperti ini. Apalagi sekarang lelaki itu merasa bahwa dirinya sedang berhalusinasi dan mendapati Luhan sedang tersenyum kearahnya sembari melambaikan tangan. Sehun hanya bisa terpaku memandangi bagaimana sempurnanya senyum Luhan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ia sama sekali tidak membuat ekspresi apapun sehingga menghilangkan senyum di wajah wanita itu. Sehun ingin menghampiri wanita yang terlihat seperti Luhan tersebut sebelum menyadari bahwa ternyata wanita itu bukan tersenyum padanya, melainkan pada lelaki di depannya yang kini tengan mengecup pipi wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu sempat terkejut namun ia seperti berusaha tersenyum kearah sehun sekilas, dan disitu lelaki itu yakin bahwa wanita yang dilihatnya benar-benar Luhan. Senyum itu benar-benar senyum yang di hapalnya semenjak di Barcelona. Senyuman yang begitu tulus dan sangat indah baginya.

Ingin rasanya sehun bergabung di meja mereka dan menginterogasi siapa lelaki yang dengan seenaknya mencium pipi mulus milik Luhan. Namun pelukan Zitao yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi pandangan tajam sehun dan berusaha tenang dengan mengikuti Zitao untuk duduk di meja kosong. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya sehingga membuat lelaki itu tidak menanggapi satu pun perkataan Zitao. Ia malah sibuk memandangi dua orang yang ia yakini salah satunya adalah Luhan pergi keluar _restaurant_. Sebenarnya aapa yang telah terjadi?

"Oh Sehun!"

Lelaki itu tersentak ketika wanita disebelahnya setengah berteriak di telinganya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau dengar tidak sih, aku sedari tadi tanya kau ingin makan apa?"

"Samakan saja dengan mu."

Sehun menjawabnya malas sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memainkannya dengan bosan. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Luhan, sekarang juga.

"Aku ingin berbicara serius padamu, Oh Sehun."

Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya memandang Zitao dengan tatapan malas. Wanita itu pasti akan mulai lagi. Membicarakan semua keburukan Luhan yang dirinya tahu dan memaksa Sehun untuk mencari wanita lain.

"Kau bisa saja mendapatkan wanita cantik lain Sehun-ah, kenapa harus wanita itu sih?!"

"Aku hanya menginginkannya, Zi."

"Tidak! Aku dan Jongin yakin, kau hanya penasaran dengannya Oh Sehun. Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan mencari wanita lain untuk bersenang-senang."

Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela napas kasar. Awalnya dirinya juga mengira hal yang sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Ia hanya penasaran untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Menikmati malam penuh gairah bersama wanita itu. Namun sepertinya ia salah besar. Perasaannya bukan hanya sebatas penasaran, bukan juga sebatas sex sebagai pemuas hasrat keduanya. Sehun yakin lebih dari itu.

Ia menginginkan Luhan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Semua perlakuan romantis pada wanita itu dilakukannya tulus. Berbeda dengan _partner sex_ nya yang lain, lelaki itu berlaku romantis hanya karena para wanita jalang itu yang memintanya.

Sehun selalu memandang Luhan berbeda. Ia melihat Luhan sebagai seorang wanita berkelas anggun yang benar-benar patut untuk dipuja. Sehingga otak dan pikirannya selalu menuntunnya untuk melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaan pada wanita itu.

"Aku bisa saja mencarikan wanita yang lebih segalanya dari Luhan, asal kau berhenti untuk merendahkan dirimu dengan mengejar wanita seperti itu!."

"Wanita seperti apa yang kau maksud? Kau bahkan tidak pernah tau kelebihannya, Zi."

Wanita itu mendecih dan meremehkan perkataan Sehun barusan. Sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Luhan sehingga membuat Sehun begitu buta seperti ini?

"Kau pikir susah untuk mencari wanita yang 'doyan' tidur bersama kekasih orang lain? dan berganti pasangan semau dirinya? aku bahkan bisa menemukan pelacur lebih baik dari dir-"

"Cukup, Huang Zitao."

Perkataan dingin tersebut cukup untuk membuat wanita itu terdiam. Lelaki itu mengepal tangannya dan wajahnya sudah terlihat merah padam.

"Apa kau tidak merasa dirimu juga sebagai pelacur? Kau tidur denganku padahal kau tau Kris adalah kekasihmu."

"Tapi aku bukan pelacur, Oh Sehun!"

"_Do you think she is_?!"

Lelaki itu membentak Zitao. Ia tidak dapat menahan amarahnya dan membuat pelayan yang ingin mengantarkan pesanan mereka sedikit bergetar dan berjalan pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan menaruh pesanan mereka di atas meja. Baik Sehun maupun Zitao sama-sama terdiam. Mereka mencoba mengatur emosi masing-masing. Wanita itu tidak menyangka jika Sehun bisa semarah ini dan mengeluarkan perkataan begitu kasar padanya.

"Jika kau menganggap Luhan sama dengan pelacur, maka aku bisa lebih rendah daripada itu. Aku sahabatmu, tapi aku tak segan untuk mencium bahkan menidurimu yang bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau benci pada Luhan karena hal itu, padahal kita berdua melakukan hal yang sama. Kau pikir kau siapa, Zi?"

Hancur sudah pertahanan Zitao. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya tega melontarkan perkataan yang begitu menyakiti hatinya saat ini. Biasanya ia cukup tenang dan hanya tertawa menghadapi perkataan kasar yang terlontar dari Sehun maupun Jongin karena mereka tau itu adalah sebuah candaan. Namun, kenyataannya berbeda dengan sekarang. Sehun terlihat begitu serius dan sangat marah padanya.

"Jangan pernah merendahkan Luhan jika dirimu tidak bisa lebih tinggi daripada itu."

Lelaki itu pergi ketika melontarkan perkataan tersebut dan meninggalkan Zitao terisak di kursinya. Belum pernah sekalipun di dalam hidupnya ia bertengkar begitu hebat dengan Sehun. lelaki itu akan selalu mengalah setiap mereka beradu argumen dan menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh Zitao tanpa protes sedikitpun.

Namun sekarang, hanya karena Luhan mereka bisa bertengkar sehebat ini dan membuat Sehun berlalu tanpa meminta maaf karena membuatnya menangis. Zitao benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

-0-

Ini adalah batang ke 3 benda berasap yang sudah dibakar oleh Luhan. Sepanjang perjalanan wanita itu hanya menyetir dengan pandangan kosong dengan rokok yang terselip di jari kanannya. Kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing dan pikirannya terasa begitu kacau setelah pulang dari _restaurant_. Adiknya memaksa untuk mengantarkan Luhan sampai apartemen ketika melihat betapa kusut wajah kakaknya tersebut. Namun, Luhan jelas menolak hal tersebut dan berusaha meyakinkan Taeyong bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Luhan sendiri tidak yakin apa yang tengah terjadi dengan dirinya. Yang ia tahu, dirinya begitu kecewa ketika melihat Sehun sedang bersama Zitao. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak membenci wanita itu. Ia hanya muak dengan semua omong kosong yang wanita itu lontarkan ketika dirinya masih bersama Kris.

Mungkin dirinya salah, atau mungkin juga tidak. Kris menginginkan sex, begitupun Luhan. Mereka sama-sama memuaskan hasrat mereka tanpa berfikir lebih dari itu. Luhan mengenal Kris sudah lama semenjak dirinya berada di Cina. Ia tahu Kris adalah lelaki baik yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, Zitao. Namun kadangkala lelaki itu juga merasa muak dengan sikap manja dan otoriter Zitao yang kerap kali membosankan.

Sex menjadi cara mereka untuk berbagi. Luhan tidak pernah merasa bersalah pada Zitao karena ia berpikir hubungannya dengan Kris tidak lebih dari hanya sekedar _partner sex_. Namun sepertinya wanita itu kini bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya berada di posisi Zitao. Semenjak beberapa menit lalu ia melihat Sehun sedang bersama wanita tersebut tanpa menghiraukan kehadirannya.

Oh, apa kau sekarang ingin 'dianggap' oleh Sehun sedangkan hubungan kalian juga tidak lebih dari sekedar seorang teman yang pernah tidur bersama?

Wanita itu mengusak wajahnya kasar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa bereaksi begitu berlebihan hanya karena hal ini? Bukankah dirinya sudah menolak Sehun terang-terangan? Jadi, Luhan tidak punya hak untuk bereaksi aneh seperti ini. Entahlah, otaknya begitu lelah bahkan hanya untuk digunakan berpikir jernih. Ia butuh rokok, ia butuh alkohol, ia butuh musik. Dan Luhan jelas butuh Klub dan juga Sehun.

Apa?

Tidak.

-0-

Siang itu dianggap sebagai waktu yang pas untuk Kyungsoo bereksperimen dengan resep-resep makanan baru yang telah dipelajarinya dari tempat kursus makanan yang didatanginya setiap 3 kali seminggu. Jongin berjanji akan pulang makan siang bersama dan menghabiskan waktu hingga malam karena pekerjaannya sedang tidak begitu banyak.

Wanita itu sangat suka sekali memasak. Melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan 'wanita' dan berdiam diri dirumah menyelesaikan rajutan syal musim dingin yang akan dihadiahkan kepada tunangannya. Berbeda sekali dengan sifat Jongin yang dulu bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan Sehun. Rumah bukanlah tempat yang nyaman baginya, bahkan klub malam lebih dianggapnya sebagai rumah dibanding apartemen mewah miliknya.

Dirinya dan Kyungsoo di jodohkan. Pertunangan mereka di dasari oleh kepentingan bisnis semata. Namun entah mengapa, keduanya bisa semanis ini hingga saat ini. Jongin bahkan benar-benar bisa berubah menjadi seorang lelaki baik dan bertanggung jawab dengan menuruti segala perintah Kyungsoo dan mencurahkan seluruh perhatian dan kasih sayangnya hanya untuk gadis mungil yang cantik itu. Hatinya telah berlabuh hanya untuk Kyungsoo, begitupun wanita itu. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk melangsungkan pernikahan mereka yang belakangan ini masih direncanakan oleh keduanya.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Jongin tentu ingin Sehun bisa seperti dirinya. Mendapatkan wanita idaman yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Lelaki itu berharap, sehun bisa mendapatkan wanita idaman yang benar-benar baik dan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik pula. Tidak seperti sekarang. Sahabatnya tersebut datang, menginterupsi acara makan siangnya dengan Kyungsoo dengan wajah kusut dan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Lelaki itu tau, wanita yang disukai oleh Sehun lah yang menyebabkan hal ini. Bagaimana tidak, barusan saja Zitao menelpon dan merengek pada Jongin untuk memarahi sehun karena lelaki itu telah lancang berbicara kasar padanya hanya untuk membela Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun tidak bergeming, ia hanya meneguk sekaleng bir yang dibelinya sebelum menuju apartemen Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tau harus berbicara dengan siapa. Semesta seperti tidak mendukung perasaannya.

"Sehun-ah, kau ingin bicara padaku?" tanya kyungsoo lembut seraya membawa nampan berisi pie buah yang baru saja matang dari oven nya ke hadapan Sehun. Wanita itu juga memposisikan diri duduk di samping tunangannya.

Lelaki itu kembali menggeleng pelan. Biasanya ia lebih lugas jika bercerita hal apapun pada Kyungsoo karena wanita itu sangat bijak. Kyungsoo sangat lembut dan pasti akan memberikannya nasihat bijak yang tidak akan ia dapatkan dari Jongin maupun Zitao sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau sebaiknya berhenti mengejar wanita itu. Kau bisa merusak segalanya."

Sehun meremas pelan kaleng bir nya setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin. Benar saja, tidak ada yang mengerti dirinya.

"Kau dan Zitao sama saja."

"Ya, kami hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik Sehun-ah."

"Tau apa kalian tentang kebaikanku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengusik kehidupanmu dan juga Kyungsoo, tidak pula ikut campur urusan Zitao dan Kris. Kenapa kalian begitu repot mengurusi aku dan juga Luhan?"

"Se-"

Perkataan Jongin terputus ketika Kyungsoo mengelus punggung tangannya dan mengisyaratkan agar lelaki itu diam dan tak menjawab apapun perkataan Sehun. Kyungsoo tau, lelaki itu sedang emosi sehingga tidak akan mudah untuk menjelaskan apapun pada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kau sepertinya butuh klub malam mu."

"Kau bercanda, soo?" tanya Jongin heran. Bagaimana tidak, kyungsoo tengah menyarankan klub malam pada sehun. tempat yang biasanya menjadi larangan nomer satu bagi wanita itu.

"Ayo bersiap, aku dan Jongin akan menemanimu mabuk!"

Wajah datar Sehun akhirnya dihiasi sedikit senyuman tipisnya. Jongin sampai tidak habis pikir sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiran tunangannya tersebut. namun, berhubung klub adalam tempat yang oke untuknya ia hanya tertawa antusias. Bagaimana tidak, ini artinya ia bisa mabuk sepuasnya. Walaupun tidak bisa puas menggoda wanita-wanita disana karena Kyungsoo sedang bersamanya, setidaknya ia bisa menggoda tunangannya saja.

Dasar mesum.

-0-

Dentuman musik yang sangat memekakkan telinga, bau alkohol yang begitu menusuk hidung serta asap rokok yang siap membuatmu sesak selalu menyambut Luhan ketika tiba di sini. Tempat yang dianggapnya paling bisa memberikan kebahagiaan sendiri untuknya. Lupakan Sehun, lupakan perasaan bodoh yang diam-diam sudah berada di hatinya untuk lelaki itu.

Luhan butuh kesenangan. Bukankah biasanya ia akan selalu begini? Ia hanya tinggal mencari seorang lelaki tampan yang cukup menggoda untuk tidur bersamanya, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan menikmati alkoholnya malam ini. Mabuk hingga tak sadarkan diri dan terbangun dengan lelaki tampan yang menggoda di pagi hari. Terdengar jalang, namun Luhan merasa harus kembali menjadi dirinya yang kemarin. Dirinya sebelum bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Oh Sehun. Dirinya yang tidak mudah dikuasai oleh perasaan lemah seperti cinta. Menjijikkan.

Yoon Bak selalu menyambutnya hangat ketika dirinya menemukan Luhan duduk di Bar miliknya. Ia adalah seorang bartender sekaligus pemilik Klub malam yang sering didatangi oleh Luhan. Lelaki tampan yang manis dengan tahi lalat mungil di hidung itu bahkan rela menemani Luhan dan meninggalkan bar nya ketika melihat wanita cantik itu sendirian.

"Hai Lu, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu kemari."

Luhan hanya tersenyum getir, belakangan ini ia memang jarang mengunjungi klub dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di apartemen. Wajar jika lelaki itu heran, karena biasanya Luhan tidak pernah absen datang ke klub malam miliknya.

"Oppa, berikan aku _Long Island Iced Tea._"

"Kau yakin akan mabuk sendirian?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis, ya minuman yang dipesannya merupakan jenis koktail dengan kadar alkohol tinggi karena mengandung _vodka, rum, gin, tequila, triple sec_ dan juga _coke._ Ini merupakan koktail favoritnya karena hanya dengan segelas, sudah bisa membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Jika aku mabuk, kau bisa mengantarku kan oppa?"

"Tentu saja."

Lelaki itu tersenyum sembari meracik minuman pesanan Luhan sambil sesekali melirik wanita itu. Luhan dengan santai menyulut batang rokoknya dan menghisapnya pelan sembari memperhatikan setiap orang yang berada di lantai dansa. Ia samasekali tidak merasa risih dengan tatapan lapar setiap lelaki yang memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung helai rambut hitamnya.

Wanita itu selalu tau bagaimana menarik perhatian lelaki. Bahkan hanya dengan balutan _bodycon dress _simpel yang membalut tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat begitu _sexy_. _Dress_ bermotif_ monochrome _yang merupakan salah satu dari koleksi pakaian pesta dari _brand_ miliknya memang sangat mengundang perhatian publik. Luhan bukan hanya menciptakan pakaian, tapi juga menghidupkan 'pemakai' pakaian yang dibuat oleh nya. Benar-benar mengagumkan.

Yoon Bak menghampiri Luhan dengan racikan minuman pesanan wanita tersebut. Lelaki itu bahkan memposisikan diri duduk di samping Luhan dan meninggalkan bar nya, demi menemani wanita itu. Oh siapa yang tidak ingin menemani seorang Lu Han?

"Jadi apa kau benar-benar sendirian kemari?"

Luhan hanya membalas pertanyaan Yoon Bak dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia meminum koktail miliknya sambil memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi pahit yang menyenangkan. Memangnya dirinya harus mengajak siapa lagi.

Kepalanya mulai berputar seiring banyaknya wanita itu meneguk koktailnya. Luhan sudah bukan dirinya ketika mengajak Yoon Bak untuk turun ke lantai dansa dan meliukkan tubuhnya dengan begitu bebas. Ia merasa begitu puas mengikuti lagu berisik yang dimainkan oleh sang dj. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada lelaki itu dan terus saja menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Demi Tuhan tidak akan ada lelaki yang tahan melihat betapa _sexy_ nya Luhan dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan dengan bibir cherry nya yang sedikit terbuka. Begitu pula dengan Yoon Bak. Ia memakai kesempatan ini untuk menikmati bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan wanita yang telah lama ia idam-idamkan.

Mereka berciuman dengan hangat. Luhan menyambutnya dengan terburu-buru. Wanita itu sudah kehilangan akal dibalik pengaruh alkohol yang diteguknya. Ia merasa melayang. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar jika tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergerak panas sambil berada di pelukan Yoon Bak.

Entah apa yang terjadi, sedetik kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya terpisah dari lelaki itu. Penglihatannya buram ketika mencoba melihat siapa seseorang yang memisahkannya dengan Yoon Bak. Luhan tersenyum miris, bahkan ketika mabuk pun bayangan Sehun tidak hilang dari penglihatannya. Ia melihat sosok itu seperti Sehun. Tubuhnya bahkan menuntunnya untuk balas memeluk lelaki tersebut dengan erat. Luhan merindukan kehangatan ini. Bahkan lelaki ini mengeluarkan aroma maskulin yang sama dengan Sehun.

Perutnya bergejolak ketika sepertinya lelaki itu membawa Luhan dari klub menuju _basement. _Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang digumamkan lelaki tersebut sampai akhirnya dia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya tepat di tubuh lelaki itu. Setelahnya semua terasa begitu gelap dan matanya terasa begitu berat untuk dibuka.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, sayang."

Luhan mendengarnya.

…

Tidak ada lagi aroma alkohol yang terasa di indera penciuman keduanya. Hanya wangi floral yang menenangkan serta suasana yang begitu sunyi di sebuah kamar. Sehun berhasil membawa luhan pulang ke apartemen milik wanita itu sendiri. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa lelaki itu bisa mengetahui dimana keberadaan mobil serta apartemen milik wanita itu, karena itu hanyalah perkara mudah bagi Sehun.

Rencana mabuk bersama Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin hilang begitu saja dari otaknya ketika Sehun melihat siluet tubuh wanita yang begitu dikenalnya sedang meliukkan tubuhnya di lantai dansa. Ia baru sampai pada saat itu, namun entah mengapa pandangannya bisa langsung tertuju pada wanita itu. Sehun bergegas menghampiri Luhan ketika mengetahui seorang lelaki telah berani memagut bibirnya dengan bebas dan mengabaikan panggilan kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

Andai saja Luhan tidak dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan tidak ada jongin yang melerainya, Sehun pasti sudah menghabisi lelaki itu. Berani-beraninya, dia mencuri kesempatan dengan mencium Luhan. Setelah emosinya mereda, ia memaksa lelaki yang ia ketahui adalah Yoon Bak sang pemilik klub malam ini untuk memberitahukan letak apartemen Luhan. Dengan begitu angkuh, akhirnya sehun berhasil mendapatkan alamat Luhan dan menemukan mobil wanita itu yang terparkir di _basement_.

Sehun tidak peduli umpatan demi umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jongin ketika dirinya akhirnya berhasil membawa Luhan keluar dari klub. Persetan, ia hanya ingin membawa Luhan sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu.

Lelaki itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan tubuhnya yang kotor berkat isi perut Luhan yang begitu saja keluar. Ia tidak masalah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah luhan. wanita itu menggeliat tak nyaman dari tidurnya. Ia terlihat gelisah, titik titik keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

Ia kemudian mengecek suhu tubuh wanita itu dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke leher milik luhan. ia demam.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi denganmu Lu.."

Dengan sigap, lelaki itu berlari kecil menuju ke _pantry_ dan mengambil air hangat serta mencari handuk kecil yang bisa digunakannya untuk mengompres tubuh Luhan. Setelah selesai, sehun kemudian menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya dan mengompres wanita itu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Luhan sepertinya tidak berada dalam kondisi yang bagus pada saat ke klub. Dan alkohol tambah memperburuk keadaannya.

Lelaki itu terdiam menatap bagaimana damainya wajah Luhan dalam tidurnya. Sehun bahkan harus bertanya pada dirinya beribu kali, bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti menyukai wanita ini?

"Berhentilah, Luhan.. Jadilah milikku saja.." Lirih sehun.

Ia benar-benar frustasi ketika melihat Luhan berada di pelukan lelaki lain. ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Sehun akhirnya memeluk tubuh mungil yang terasa hangat itu. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada tubuh yang tengah sakit itu. Luhan menggeliat pelan, namun tak di sangka wanita itu malah membalas pelukannya dan menepatkan kepalanya tepat di ceruk leher Sehun. Seakan-akan menikmati bagaimana aroma yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki tersebut.

"Jangan pergi…"

Sehun tidak salah dengar kan?

Lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika mendengar lenguhan Luhan. Walaupun kemungkinan besar Luhan sendiri tidak sadar akan apa yang tengah diucapkannya, setidaknya ia pernah mendengar Luhan menginginkannya.

Ia kemudian mengecup pelan bibir yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya. Kemudian menghujani pipi serta hidung wanita itu dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut. Serta mengelus pelan surai wanita itu agar Luhan tertidur dengan nyaman. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah wanita itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, sayang.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Hai! Maaf buat keterlambatan update ff ini yang teramat sangat. Terima kasih buat yang udah nungguin kelanjutannya bahkan udah capek-capek nagihin ke aku hehe ini lanjutannya buat kalian :) Mungkin ada yang gak sreg sama kelanjutan ff ini karena yeah, aku juga lagi sibuk urusan irl jadi gak bisa fokus buat lanjutin cerita ini. And fyi, if u don't like, don't read. Ok?**

**Dan untuk momen hunhannya gak banyak di chapter ini demi menunjang kelangsungan cerita. Janji kok kalo mereka 'bersatu' **_**sweet**_** nya bakalan ngalahin gula. :p**

**Untuk Yoon Bak, maafin aku yang lagi baperin dia sekarang jadi asal main masukin dia di ff ini. Tenang, Cuma jadi karakter pendukung biar makin hawt! Wkwk lastly, maaf untuk bahasa inggris aku yang **_**grammatically wrong**_** karena ya toh disini kita semua sama-sama masih belajar kan? Dan buat kalian yang ngeharapin cerita ini bakalan waow dengan konflik berat dan rumit bisa berhenti baca sekarang. Karena aku buat ff ini se-ringan dan so **_**cheesy **_**mungkin sampe kalian bisa nikmatin bacanya sambil makan Pocky, aw :D**

**Oke, **_**just type ur review in a box. **_**See ya!**

_**.**_

**Much Love**

**Ohrere©2015**


	9. Chapter 8

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

All exo members

.

.

**By : Ohrere©2015**

* * *

Jika saja semua yang terjadi dalam mimpi baiknya adalah sebuah kenyataan, mungkin wanita itu tidak ingin bangun lagi. Merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya di dekap erat oleh seseorang lelaki yang baru-baru ini masuk dikehidupannya mungkin tidak begitu istimewa. Yang membuat hal tersebut sempurna adalah ketika Luhan merasakan perasaan nyaman ketika lelaki itu berada di dekatnya. Oh Sehun, lelaki itu berhasil membuat Luhan tidak ingin sadar dari mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata baginya.

Ia terbangun dalam keadaan lebih _fit_ dari biasanya. Menyempatkan menoleh kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, membuat wanita itu menyadari jika dirinya sudah tertidur sangat lelap sekarang. Mata sayunya mencoba mencari sebuah objek yang ia temui di dalam tidurnya. Luhan tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk sendiri kan? Wanita itu yakin benar jika semalam dirinya berada di klub dan merasakan seseorang memeluknya dalam tidur. Dan lelaki itu adalah Sehun. Masa bodoh bagaimana cara dirinya membawa Luhan kembali ke apartemennya, mengganti bajunya dan menidurkannya di atas kasur. Yang terpenting bagi Luhan adalah bagaimana bisa kamarnya kini hanya ditempatinya sendiri? Apa Sehun hanyalah bagian dari halusinasinya semalam? Tidak mungkin, hal itu begitu nyata terjadi bahkan Luhan masih bisa merasakannya dengan jelas bagaimana eratnya pelukan itu.

Sisa alkohol yang diteguknya semalam membuat wanita itu bergerak linglung. Ia mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan menggunakan piyama sutra lengkap dengan kimono berwarna _peach_ miliknya. Sejak kapan wanita itu mengenakan kimono jika berada di dalam apartemennya sendiri?

Luhan berjalan pelan demi menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berat dan berputar, namun anehnya ia tidak merasa mual. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati seseorang tengah tertidur di sofa miliknya dalam keadaan duduk dan dengan wajah yang tertutupi koran. Wanita itu yakin jika lelaki itu adalah Sehun. Dan jika memang benar dirinya, mengapa lelaki itu tidak memilih tidur bersama Luhan? Tidur bersama dua kali tidak harus membuatnya canggung seperti ini kan.

Wanita itu menepuk wajahnya ketika menyadari pikirannya yang seakan sangat 'menginginkan' lelaki itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati lelaki itu dan mengangkat Koran di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia begitu lelah sehingga membiarkan wajahnya tertutupi seperti ini.

"Demi Tuhan, Taeyong!"

Tanpa sadar, Luhan memekik kecewa ketika mendapati lelaki yang tidur di sofa nya adalah adiknya sendiri. Dan bukan lelaki yang diharapkannya.

"Noona? kau sudah sadar?"

"Memang aku pingsan?"

Lelaki itu terdiam dan mengikuti langkah kaki kakak kesayangannya menuju _pantry_.

"Kenapa kau tertidur di sofa dan menutupi wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Aah.. aku benar-benar lelah noona, semalam aku lembur dan paginya aku langsung kemari."

Luhan menghela napasnya pelan. Terselip perasaan kesal ketika mendapati Taeyong memandanginya dengan seksama. Padahal adiknya itu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Satu-satunya kesalahan adalah itu Taeyong, bukan Sehun.

Ia kemudian meneguk segelas air putih dan mengacuhkan sekaleng bir yang rutin jadi sarapan paginya. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing akibat acara mabuknya semalam dan ia tidak ingin menambahnya.

"Noona, lain kali bisa tidak kau melarang teman lelakimu itu masuk ke dalam apartemen ini? Aku tidak suka melihat mereka seenaknya-"

"Tunggu!"

"Uh?"

"Apa kau bilang teman lelakiku?"

Taeyong mengangguk mendengar perkataan Luhan dan menahan omelan yang sejak tadi ingin dirinya keluarkan pada Luhan.

"Aku tadi mengusirnya."

"Kau?!"

"Kenapa? Kau juga pasti lupa kan siapa lelaki yang kau ajak mabuk dan tidur semalaman?"

Wanita itu terdiam dan memandangi kedua manik mata lelaki tampan yang menjadi cerminan dirinya. Tersirat kekecewaan dari tatapan itu. Hatinya mencelos ketika mendengar adiknya sendiri berkata demikian. Apa dirinya serendah itu?

Luhan mengerti jika Taeyong sudah bersikeras untuk mengubah kebiasaan buruk nya. Selama ini, lelaki itu selalu tutup mata dan mencegah Luhan untuk membawa 'teman tidur' nya ke apartemen. Karna bagi adiknya, apartemen itu adalah tempat privasi bagi Luhan dan Taeyong sehingga para lelaki hidung belang itu tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki mereka di sana.

Ini mungkin ketidaksengajaan karena dalam keadaan mabuk pun Luhan tidak pernah membawa lelaki ke dalam apartemennya. Ia menyayangi Taeyong dan menghormati apa yang adiknya tersebut inginkan. Tapi ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Apa Yoon Bak yang membawanya pulang dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengantarnya pulang?

"Kau membawakanku makanan?"

"Tidak, ini ada disini semenjak aku datang."

Luhan tertegun memandangi semangkuk sup darah sapi yang tersaji di nampannya. Tidak salah lagi, Sehun lah yang lelaki yang diusir Taeyong. Membayangkan betapa lelaki itu mencurahkan perhatiannya saja sudah membuat perutnya bergejolak.

Wanita itu memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Luhan merasa tubuhnya siap mengosongkan isi perutnya dalam sekejap. Adiknya dengan sigap menguruti tengkuknya dan mengambilkan _tissue_ untuk wanita itu. Luhan mencuci wajahnya kasar. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan sangat lemah.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang berhentilah, noona.." lirih Taeyong. Tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap pelan rambut milik kakaknya tersebut. Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat pucat. Kantung matanya pun begitu memprihatinkan.

"Aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun semalam, kau harus tau itu."

"Tapi noona-"

"Dan untuk Sehun, tolong jangan pernah samakan dirinya dengan lelaki yang berteman denganku. Karena dia.. berbeda."

Taeyong memandangi tubuh kakaknya yang kini menjauh darinya. Lirihan Luhan terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya. Apa tadi kakaknya itu benar-benar membela lelaki itu? Dan siapa itu Sehun sebenarnya? Pikirannya kembali mengingat-ngingat sesuatu dan akhirnya menyadari perubahan sikap kakaknya belakangan ini. Jika benar itu karena lelaki bernama Sehun ini maka Taeyong haruslah bekerja keras untuk menyelidiki latar belakang lelaki itu. Karena bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin kakaknya jatuh di tangan yang salah. Dan ia harus membuktikan sendiri jika lelaki itu memang pantas untuk Luhan.

* * *

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka kau dengannya, Sehun!"

Sehun memandangi Zitao dengan jengah. Jika saja ia tidak menganggap wanita itu adalah sahabat baiknya dan jika saja Jongin tidak memaksanya untuk meminta maaf ia pasti tidak akan sudi untuk datang ke apartemen wanita itu dan mendengarkan rengekan manja Zitao. Wanita itu terus saja mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai dari Luhan dan melarang Sehun untuk jauh-jauh darinya.

"Kau diam karena setuju atau diam karena malas menjawabku?"

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya, Zi."

Zitao mendelik kasar dan memposisikan diri untuk duduk di sofa miliknya berdekatan dengan Sehun. "Aku melarangmu karna aku menyayangimu, Sehun-ah.. Kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah, Luhan bukanlah orang yang tepat bagimu."

"Apa kau pikir Kris adalah orang yang tepat bagimu?"

Demi Tuhan ingin sekali rasanya wanita itu untuk menyumpal mulut lelaki disampingnya. Sehun itu tampan. Zitao mengakuinya. Jika saja sahabatnya itu mau, dirinya bisa mendapatkan banyak wanita. Ia tidak sudi melihat Luhan –si wanita perebut kebahagiaan- itu menjadi pilihan Sehun.

"Kau berubah ketika menyukainya Sehun, sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menentangku.."

Lelaki tampan itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zitao yang kini sudah tertunduk. Ia paling malas menghadapi wanita ini jika moodnya sedang buruk. Zitao pandai merengek dan Sehun muak mendengarnya.

"Zi, kau tidak bisa menentukan apa yang kuinginkan dan yang kau inginkan. Itu hal berbeda. Aku mencintai Luhan sedangkan kau membencinya. Apa sekarang aku harus ikut membencinya karena hal alasan subjektifmu itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun menghela napasnya pelan. Mencoba menelaah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Zitao dan juga Luhan. "Aku yakin jika kau membenci Luhan hanya karena dia tidur dengan kekasihmu. Tapi, apa kau tidak bisa lebih bijak menyikapinya? Kau selalu menyalahkan Luhan karena itu tapi kau sendiri tidak melihat jika Kris sendiri yang juga 'mau' melakukannya. Itu tidak adil, Zi. Terlebih mengingat apa yang sudah kita lakukan bersama.."

Wanita itu terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun semuanya benar. Selama ini ia selalu menumpahkan amarahnya pada Luhan. menyalahkan wanita itu dan memberinya cap sebagai seorang yang suka merebut kebahagiannya. Tapi ia sendiri tidak pernah berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sehun juga merupakan hal yang salah.

Ia tidur dengan sahabatnya ketika bertengkar dengan Kris. Begitu pula dengan lelaki itu. Semua itu mereka lakukan hanya sebagai pelampiasan semata, bukan atas dasar perasaan.

Dan apa yang membuat Zitao lebih membenci Luhan adalah karena wanita itu benar-benar terlihat sempurna di mata semua orang. Luhan seakan memiliki segalanya. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik dengan bias-bias khas campuran Korea dan China. Tubuhnya yang langsing membuatnya mampu menjadi model sekaligus _designer_ dari _brand_ yang ia miliki sendiri. Semua orang mengaguminya, wanita itu seakan memiliki segalanya sehingga mampu menakhlukan siapapun yang ia inginkan. Bahkan lelaki yang ia cintai pun masuk terperangkap dalam pesonanya.

"Terserahmu.."

Hanya itu jawaban yang mampu ia loloskan dari bibirnya. Karena dirinya sendiri tidak menemukan hal yang lebih pas untuk menyangkal tuduhan Sehun. Semuanya benar.

"Jadi, kita damai kan sekarang?"

"Kau punya harga yang harus dibayar, Oh Sehun."

Lelaki itu tergelak lalu merangkul Zitao dalam pelukannya. Bagaimanpun sifat wanita itu, Zitao tetaplah Zitao. Wanita yang berhasil menjadi sahabat yang begitu disayangi oleh Sehun. Dan lelaki itu mengerti, setelah ini ia harus rela untuk berada di dalam Mall berjam-jam demi menuntaskan permohonan maafnya pada Zitao.

Oke, tidak kurang dari 3 buah _paperbag_ berisi barang _branded_ incaran Zitao sudah pasti akan berada di tangannya. Dan dengan segala kemurahan hati Sehun, lelaki itu akan mengiyakan semua barang yang diinginkan oleh Zitao tanpa protes sedikitpun. Harga yang cukup mahal hanya untuk permintaan maaf. Namun uang bukanlah permasalahan utama di sini. Yang terpenting bagi Sehun adalah, ia sudah bisa berhenti mendengarkan ocehan Zitao tentang Luhan. Ya, mungkin untuk sementara.

* * *

Luhan mematut dirinya di depan cermin dan berpikir berkali-kali apakah dirinya benar-benar harus melakukan hal ini. Pikirannya benar-benar terus saja tertuju pada Sehun. Ia merasa bahwa sudah seharusnya ia datang dan berterima kasih atas bantuan yang diberikan lelaki itu dan meminta maaf atas perlakuan Taeyong padanya.

Wanita itu mungkin bisa saja terus menyangkal perasaannya pada lelaki itu, namun Luhan sepertinya tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk bersikap tidak biasa pada segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sehun. Walaupun kondisi tubuhnya belum benar-benar _fit_, ia bertekat untuk segera menemui Sehun. Mungkin karena berbagai macam hal yang disebutkannya harus dilakukannya pada lelaki itu atau mungkin hanya satu hal yang mendasarinya, yaitu perasaan rindunya pada Sehun yang jelas-jelas akan disangkalnya habis-habisan.

Suara _stiletto_ hitam berbahan mengkilap miliknya menggema di lorong _basement_ apartemennya. Sepanjang jalan Luhan sudah memikirkan hal apa saja yang perlu dikatakannya pada lelaki itu dan sepertinya harus pulang setelah mengatakannya. Memikirkan berhadapan dengan Sehun saja sudah membuat hatinya menghangat.

…

Sehun berjalan gontai memasuki gedung perusahaan miliknya. Ia sudah terbebas dari kungkungan Zitao yang berhasil menahannya di dalam Mall selama 2 jam untuk menggesek kartu kredit tanpa limit miliknya. Dan satu hal yang diingatnya sekarang hanyalah Luhan.

Yang paling membuatnya khawatir adalah bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang. Walaupun sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Luhan, Sehun sempat menelpon layanan pesan antar dari _restaurant_ Korea rekomendasi Kyungsoo dan mendapatkan sup untuk mengatasi _hangover_ yang akan di alami wanita itu. Lelaki itu tidak dapat menemukan bahan makanan apapun untuk dimasak yang ada di dalam kulkas milik Luhan kecuali makanan instan dan minuman keras. Hanya ada beberapa karton susu dan juga jus. Sehun bisa menemui kotak sereal diluar kulkas, tapi tidak mungkin Luhan memakan sereal ketika malamnya ia menghabiskan koktail dengan kadar alkohol tidak tanggung-tanggung seperti itu. Bagaimana wanita itu bisa hidup dengan baik ?

Dan tunggu, Sehun kembali mengingat bagaimana saat dirinya diusir oleh seorang lelaki yang seenaknya bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan. Saat itu dirinya tengah mencari sendok setelah berhasil menaruh sup darah sapi yang dibelinya ke dalam mangkok. Sehun mungkin akan bersikeras tetap berada di sana jika saja lelaki itu tidak berkata bahwa Luhan adalah noona-nya. Satu hal baru yang diketahu oleh Sehun jika Luhan memiliki seorang adik laki-laki dengan wajah yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Pada akhirnya lelaki itu menyerah dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana. Jika itu benar-benar adik Luhan, Sehun tentu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan wanita itu lagi karena pasti dirinya sudah berada di tangan yang tepat.

Pertemuan pertama yang tidak begitu baik jika dibayangkan karena adiknya pasti mengira jika dirinya adalah 'teman' kakaknya. Sehun harus rela membayangkan hal-hal negatif yang dilakukan oleh Luhan selama ini. Ia merasa, wanita itu adalah cerminan dirinya. Melakukan hal yang mereka sukai sesuka hati dan membuangnya begitu mereka sudah bosan. Tuhan maha baik ketika mempertemukan Luhan dengannya dan membuat Sehun begitu tergila-gila pada wanita itu. Sehingga sampai sekarang ia masih harus bersusah payah untuk bisa menjadi 'penghuni tetap' di hidup Luhan.

Ia mengusak wajahnya pelan ketika melihat tumpukan berkas di dalam ruangannya. Bagaimana ia bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya jika pikirannya terus saja tertuju pada wanita itu? Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun datang ke apartemen milik Luhan lagi dan membawakan buah-buahan atau apapun itu yang mampu membuat wanita itu baik-baik saja. Karena terakhir lelaki itu melihatnya, Luhan benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk dan lemah. Mungkin saja wanita itu memang sudah sakit dan memaksa untuk meneguk koktail yang diberikan oleh _bartender_ sialan itu.

"Sehun."

Dan betapa bahagianya ketika lelaki itu berhasil mendongakkan kepalanya dari tumpukan berkas yang membosankan. Ia melihat wanita yang sedari tadi berlari dipikirannya berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya.

Luhan selalu saja berhasil membuat sehun kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan betapa wanita itu sempurna. Perpaduan kemeja hitam dan juga celan bahan berwarna _wheat_ melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya. Kacamatanya bertengger angkuh di atas kepala wanita itu dengan tangannya yang memegang _handbag_ berwarna merah menyala. Luhan mungkin bukan manusia pikirnya. Bagiamana setiap gerakan yang dibuat wanita itu terlihat sempurna dimatanya.

"Kau mendengarku?"

Sehun kembali tersadar ketika dengan bodohnya ia memandang Luhan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk wanita itu.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku tadi merasa mimpi melihatmu ada diruanganku sekarang."

Senyuman tersungging dibibir tipis wanita itu sembari melangkahkan kaki ke sofa hitam yang berada di ujung ruangan milik Sehun. Lelaki itu mengikuti langkah kakinya dan sempat mencium aroma parfum Luhan yang begitu membuatnya lupa arah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lu?"

"Hmm.. seperti yang kau lihat. Aku datang kemari karena.."

Luhan terdiam ketika manik matanya bertabrakan langsung dengan Sehun. Degup jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa terkontrol. Mengapa Sehun terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya? Dengan gaya rambut yang benar-benar tertata rapi dan kemeja merah maroon yang digulung sampai lengannya membuat pikirannya benar-benar campur aduk.

"Luhan?"

"Ah.. ya. Aku datang kemari untuk berterima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau sudah mengantarkanku sampai apartemen."

Mungkin saat ini bunga-bunga sudah menyelimuti hati milik lelaki itu. Perasaannya menghangat ketika mendengar jawaban Luhan. Wanita itu benar-benar datang hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih? Dan yang paling penting adalah, Luhan ingat jika yang mengantarkannya adalah Sehun? Hatinya tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini ketika menyadari apa yang dikatakan Luhan pada malam itu. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa lelaki itu harapkan adalah Luhan sadar akan ucapannya yang memang ditujukan untuk Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin memberikanku hadiah, untuk itu?"

"Hadiah?"

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Luhan mungkin sekarang sudah membayangkan hal apa yang akan diminta oleh lelaki itu mengingat apa yang terakhir mereka lakukan di Barcelona. Pipinya pasti sekarang sudah memerah menahan malu karena membayangkan hal itu.

"Aku mau makan, Lu. Odeng! Dan kau harus mentraktirku."

"O..Odeng?"

"Iya. Aku ingin makan yang banyak. Kajja, aku tau dimana bibi penjual odeng yang enak!"

Sehun menarik pergelangn tangannya dan menarik jas nya yang tersampir di kursi kerjanya dan membawanya. Luhan mungkin harus terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun yang tidak bisa ditebak. Ia cukup malu dengan isi otaknya yang dipenuhi pikiran kotor dan buyar begitu saja ketika lelaki itu dengan semangat meminta Odeng pada Luhan. Demi Tuhan Lu itu Odeng, bukan tubuhmu!

Luhan sepertinya lupa caranya mengendalikan detak jantungnya ketika lengan Sehun melingkar dengan nyamannya di pinggang rampingnya. Lelaki itu merengkuhnya posesif seakan memberitahukan pada setiap orang jika Luhan adalah miliknya. Wanita itu sampai ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya saat Sehun menyapa setiap pegawai yang menatap mereka dengan wajah iri. Beberapa dari mereka pun ada yang mengabadikan momen ini karena mereka sendiri tidak penah melihat ada wanita lain yang dipeluk begitu mesra oleh Sehun kecuali Zitao yang sudah diketahui identitasnya sebagai sahabat Sehun. Luhan mungkin bisa berbangga hati karena bersanding dengan lelaki tampan seperti Sehun. Persendiannya terasa melemah hanya untuk sekedar melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya.

"Sehun, mobilku?"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menjamin mereka aman Lu."

"Yang benar?"

"Kemarikan kuncimu, aku bisa menyuruh asistenku untuk mengantarkannya ke apartemenmu."

"Tidak perlu, nanti antarkan saja aku kemari lagi."

"Dimengerti, Nona Luhan. Silahkan.."

Luhan menuruti perkataan Sehun dan masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ milik lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu ikut masuk dan melajukn mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir keduanya. Hanya terdengar alunan musik yang diputar oleh radio milik Sehun. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Sehun menarik tangannya ke dalam genggaman lelaki itu dan menempelkannya ke pipinya.

"Pinjam tanganmu ya."

"Kau gila?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kedinginan."

Orang bodoh mana yang percaya jika Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut jika hari ini pun belum memasuki musim dingin.

"Nyalakan penghangat.."

"Tanganmu lebih hangat, Lu."

Bahkan hanya dengan gombalan murahan seperti ini pun berhasil membuat Luhan salah tingkah. Darahnya berdesir halus ketika lelaki itu memandangnya dan mencium lembut puncak tangannya sembari tersenyum. Luhan mungkin sudah gila.

…

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke tempat bibi penjual _Odeng_ yang dibanggakan Sehun. Melihat wajah lelaki itu yang berbinar ketika mendapati warung kaki lima itu buka, membuat Luhan tertawa kecil. Apakah yang dilihatnya benar-benar Oh Sehun? Lelaki yang gemar meniduri wanita dan berkata kasar. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan.

"Nih."

Sehun menyerahkan setusuk _Odeng _pada Luhan dan masih ada beberapa yang lain di atas meja. Lelaki itu memakan _Odeng_-nya dengan lahap seakan makanan ini adalah makanan paling enak di dunia.

"Kau sering kesini?"

"Hmm.. Biasanya aku lebih sering kesini jika musim dingin."

"Sama siapa?"

"Sendirian."

"Pacarmu?"

"Wanita-wanita itu lebih menyukai _restaurant_ di daerah gangnam daripada makan di kaki lima seperti ini. Tidak sesuai dengan pakaian mereka, Lu."

Luhan tertawa sejenak dan berjalan menuju ahjumma yang berada di balik rebusan makanannya lalu kembali duduk di depan Sehun.

"Kau pesan apa?"

"Soju. Kau mau?"

Sehun menghentikan gigitannya pada sosis yang dinikmatinya. Ia kemudian menghampiri ahjumma yang sama dan terlihat berbincang pada wanita tua itu. Dengan gerakan tangannya ia mengisyaratkan pada Luhan untuk menunggunya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan kedai.

Luhan sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki itu. Wanita itu kembali melahap sosis dan tteokbokki yang barusan dipesannya. Oh, rasanya sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak memakan makanan seperti ini. Lidahnya seperti dimanjakan oleh citarasa yang membuat mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah.

"Kau darimana saja, Sehun-ah?"

"Maaf, Lu. Minimarketnya agak jauh dari sini, jadi aku harus berlari sedikit. Ini"

Wanita itu tertegun ketika Sehun menyerahkan sebotol dua botol air mineral dan membuka tutupnya. Ia meneguk salah satunya sampai setengah botol. Berlari membuatnya begitu lelah dan berkeringat.

"Kau tidak boleh minum soju atau alkohol lain, Lu. Tubuhmu belum benar-benar pulih."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Oh Sehun."

"Ani, wajahmu masih terlihat pucat dan bibirmu terlihat sedikit pecah-pecah Lu. Kau harus lebih banyak minum air putih daripada alkohol."

"Ya! Bibirku tidak-"

Cup

Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut tepat pada bibirnya. Lelaki itu melumat bibir tipis milik Luhan perlahan namun memberikan efek luar biasa pada tubuh wanita itu. Luhan tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya mampu melebarkan matanya menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba Sehun.

"Arra, sekarang sudah sembuh."

Luhan ingin melebur bersama saus tteokbokki saja rasanya.

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh makanan mereka, Luhan membayar semuanya pada ahjumma itu dan menarik Sehun agar segera keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"Kenapa, Lu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sedikit mual mencium bau asap rokok bercampur dengan air rebusan _Odeng_. Ingin muntah."

Sehun kemudian merangkul wanita itu erat dan menuntunnya agar segera masuk ke mobil. Kondisi Luhan belum benar-benar pulih sehingga mungkin saja perutnya juga sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Lelaki itu benar-benar khawatir ketika melihat wajah pucat Luhan ketika menutup mulutnya yang terlihat begitu mual mencium bau asap rokok di sana. Ada sedikit rasa heran yang timbul dari diri Sehun, bukankah Luhan adalah seorang perokok? Mengapa dirinya bisa mual mencium bau asapnya?

…

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu, Lu!"

Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan ketika wanita itu bergerak ingin keluar dari mobilnya. Ia dan Luhan kini berada di _basement_ kantornya, tempat dimana mobil Luhan terparkir.

"Luhan.. Apa kau masih tidak bisa menerima perasaanku?"

"Huh?"

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku juga?"

Luhan terdiam. Mulutnya seakan terkunci begitu saja ketika dengan wajah tulusnya Sehun menanyakan hal ini padanya. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Luhan bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya padanya.

"Sehun, hubungan kita tidak akan pernah bisa berhasil."

"Wae?"

"Kau dan aku, tidak perlu aku jelaskan lagi kan?"

Sehun menghela napasnya pelan seraya mengelus pelan surai milik Luhan.

"Luhan, berhenti menganggap seakan kita adalah makhluk yang tidak pantas untuk memiliki cinta. Kau dan aku, sama. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal. Berkencan seperti yang orang lain lakukan, seperti tadi."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sehun."

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti?"

Wanita itu menghela napasnya pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi di hidupnya yang membuat dirinya bisa seperti ini. Luhan mungkin dulu adalah orang yang lemah dulu. Mempercayakan hatinya atas dasar cinta. Tapi kekecewaan selalu saja jadi hasilnya. Membuat Luhan harus berkali-kali terpuruk dan menderita.

Disaat seperti ini, ia begitu ingin menemui ibunya. Satu-satunya seseorang yang mampu membuat hatinya kembali seperti dulu. Karena baginya Luhan, cinta ibunya lah yang tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.

Tapi kenapa Sehun justru membuatnya terasa begitu sulit, Luhan tidak kuasa untuk menolak lelaki itu lagi. Setelah ia merasakan getaran aneh yang selalu mampir di hatinya ketika berada di sekitar Sehun, Luhan menyukainya.

Wanita itu mencium Sehun dengan penuh gairah. Entah apa yang merasukinya tapi bagi Luhan semua kata yang tidak dapat diutarakannya pada lelaki itu baiknya diisyaratkan dengan ini semua. Sehun selalu bisa mengimbangi gerakan Luhan, menyesuaikan apa yang diinginkan oleh wanita itu.

Tidak ada perasaan canggung karena baik Sehun maupun Luhan paham jika mereka berdua sama-sama menginginkannya. Luhan menggeliat hebat merasakan gelenyar aneh disekujur tubuhnya ketika tangan milik Sehun berhasil menggapai kedua bongkahan kebanggannya. Betapa lelaki itu sangat mencintai respon yang selalu diberikan Luhan pada setiap sentuhannya. Sangat alami dan sensual.

"Kau akan melakukannya disini?"

"Kita bisa melakukannya dimana saja."

Bisikan Sehun seakan menjadi candu bagi wanita itu. Kursi mobil milik Sehun kini sudah direndahkan sehingga lelaki itu memiliki kebebasan untuk menjamah tubuh wanita yang selalu ia impikan.

Dan pada akhirnya lelaki itu selalu berhasil untuk menurunkan celana miliknya dan milik Luhan. Memangku wanita itu dan melesakkan sesuatu yang sudah berdiri tegak di bawah sana. Mata Luhan membulat lebar saat dirinya melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Desahan tertahannya membuat lelaki itu tak mampu menguasai dirinya. Melupakan keadaan bahwasanya mereka sedang berada di _basement_ dan di ruang publik. Namun, Sehun tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan tubuh indah Luhan terkspose begitu saja. Ia membiarkan kemeja hitam itu tetap pada posisinya dengan tangannya yang memaksa masuk untuk memberikan pijatan pada benda kesukaannya.

"Kau gila, Sehun.."

Tersenyum. Lelaki itu mengecup hidung mancung milik Luhan satu kali dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Sehun bergerak perlahan sembari merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati ekspresi pasrah bergairah Luhan. Wanita itu selalu tau bagaimana caranya menenggelamkan Sehun dalam gairah.

Setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan syarat akan kerinduan. Luhan pada akhirnya yakin jika dirinya pasti akan dikalahkan oleh lelaki itu. Sehun adalah lelaki pertama yang berhasil membuatnya luluh lantak dan merindukan penyatuan ini. Seperti api yang dinyalakan, mereka berdua sudah terbakar di dalamnya.

Luhan tersentak, nafasnya memburu. Tubuhnya yang ramping sengaja dimajukan hanya agar bergesekan dengan Sehun sementara kedua tangannya semakin keras menahan bahu lelaki itu ketika sehun berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Ia menunduk hanya untuk mencium bibir tipis Sehun. Gerakan Sehun pada tubuh Luhan pun semakin cepat.

Wanita itu menjerit tertahan tepat pada telinga milik Sehun. Keduanya merasakan ledakan orgasme hebatnya secara bersamaan dengan denyutan keras diujung kejantanan milik Sehun. _Sex_ di antara mereka berdua tidak pernah mengecewakan satu sama lainnya. Luhan akhirnya tertawa menyadari betapa gilanya mereka melakukan semua ini di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Melihat wajah Luhan yang berseri-seri, membuat lelaki itu ikut tersenyum. Ia kemudian mencium lembut bibir _cherry_ itu dan Luhan membalasnya. Wanita itu meletakkan satu tangannya pada dada bidang milik Sehun sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengelus pelan surai milik Sehun yang kini terlihat begitu berantakan sedangkan kedua tangan lelaki itu menahan punggung Luhan erat.

Jantung mereka mulai berdetak normal. Kepala Luhan kini sudah terkulai lemas di dada bidang milik Sehun. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh lelaki itu. Dengan Sehun yang tidak hentinya menciumi puncak kepala Luhan berkali-kali, wanita itu tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau ikut menemui orang tuaku di China?"

Sehun tidak dapat menahan senyumannya ketika mendengar perkataan Luhan. Tuhan memang benar-benar menyayanginya saat ini.

"Bahkan jika itu diujung dunia sekalipun, aku akan ikut bersamamu Lu."

Dan Sehun yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa mundur lagi saat ini. Luhan sudah membukakan pintu yang lebar sebagai jalannya. Walaupun belum ada pernyataan cinta darinya, lelaki itu yakin jika Luhan merasakan apa yang dirinya rasakan pada wanita itu selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haiiii ! hehe akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa update Rendezvous juga! **

**Makasih buat semua readers yang masih setia untuk baca cerita aku dan rajin banget nagihin kelanjutan FF ini hehe **

**Oh ya, aku punya beberapa pengumuman penting nih. Langsung ke next chapter ya. Wajib Baca !**


	10. FYI

**Hallo readers FFn!**

**Khususnya readers fanfictionku. Mungkin awalnya aku rasa ngga perlu nulis hal ini di Ffn tapi kayaknya kalo aku ngga konfirmasi ke kalian langsung, bakalan terjadi kesalahpahaman yang berlarut-larut. **

**Oke, pertama aku mau ngenalin diri ke kalian. Aku Rezha pemilik akun Ohrere di Ffn ini. Dan buat kalian yang mungkin yang sebelumnya ngira kalau ohrere yang dimaksud dalam akun ini sama dengan pemilik akun OA Hunhan Indonesia di Line, kalian salah orang karena kami adalah orang yang beda.**

**Jadi untuk beberapa author lain yang sempet nanya ke aku tentang **_**rules Giveaway**_** yang diadain oleh Hunhan Indonesia ngga bisa aku jawab karena aku memang sama sekali ngga tau tentang hal itu.**

**Baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku kenal sama kak Re (pemilik akun HHI) dari twitter dan baru sadar juga karena **_**pen name**_** kami yang sama jadi banyak yang ngira kalau kami adalah orang yang sama. Aku disini juga pengen ngucapin banyak terima kasih sama kak Re untuk **_**support**_** dan apresiasinya sama tulisanku ini. Kak Re bahkan ngasih aku hadiah loh biar aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin Rendezvous ini ;) Makasih banyak kak, untuk kebaikan hatinya. **

**Awalnya kak Re mau supaya ini cuma jadi rahasia antara aku sama dia karena dia ngga pengen kalian ngira aku yang enggak-enggak. Tapi yang aku lihat malah usaha kak Re untuk mengapresiasi setiap author untuk mengupdate cerita mereka dengan itu adalah hal yang sangat baik dan aku juga ngerasa bangga karena kak Re sendiri milih cerita aku sebagai salah satu cerita favoritnya. Maaf kak Re, aku harus klarifikasi ke readers karena kayaknya hal ini sudah jadi lebih rumit dari sebelumnya.**

**Aku nulis klarifikasi ini bukan karna 'pengen dikenal' sebagai penulis rendezvous atau Ff ku yang lain. Aku Cuma pengen supaya ngga ada lagi kesalahpahaman disini. Karena dari awal aku nulis Ff pun, aku ngga pernah mereveal identitasku hanya supaya kalian tau siapa aku. Aku Cuma mau kalian menikmati karya yang aku tulis di sini dan aku cukup senang karena ngga sedikit dari kalian yang menghargai tulisanku dengan review-review yang jadi semangat buat aku lanjutin Ff lain yang terbengkalai hehe**

**Lastly, terima kasih untuk **_**support**_** kalian. Jangan Lupa reviewnya ya ;) Karena bentuk semangat yang kalian kasih ke author itu hanya dengan ketikan kata yang kalian tulis di **_**review box**_** cerita ini. Aku juga mau minta maaf kalau ada yang merasa tersakiti dengan kata-kata ku disini. Niatku buat **_**notes**_** ini dari awal adalah Cuma untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.**

_**Anyway, have a nice day readers! Thankyou for reading my super long long notes.**_

_**I'll see you in another chance ;)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Much Love**

**Ohrere2016©**


	11. Chapter 9

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

All exo members

.

.

**By : Ohrere©2016**

* * *

Aroma _espresso_ menguar dengan leluasa memenuhi segala penjuru ruangan bercampur dengan aroma keju yang begitu luar biasa. Memastikan bahwa _mascarpone _yang dibuatnya telah sempurna dengan tekstur lembut dan memanjakan lidah, wanita itu berbinar sembari menghapus titik peluh di dahinya dengan puncak tangannya. Rambutnya dicepol tinggi dengan meninggalkan anak-anak rambut di sekitar wajahnya. Keadaan tubuhnya mungkin lebih baik dari tepung-tepung yang menempel dengan posesif di celemek bermotif bunga-bunga berwarna pink lembut. Wanita itu sibuk mengangkat _ladyfinger _dari dalam _oven _dan meniriskannya. Ada beberapa bagian yang sepertinya agak sedikit gosong namun sisanya sempurna.

Luhan tidak pernah memasak. Sangat jarang jika dibandingkan dengan wanita manapun yang dikenalnya. Ia lebih menyukai makan di _café_ atau apapun itu yang menyediakan makanan siap saji yang tidak perlu membuatnya repot bergelut di dapur. Dapur miliknya yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan juga abu-abu tua itu selalu terlihat rapi dan bersih karena Luhan jarang sekali menggunakannya. Bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas miliknya pun hanya seadanya. Kalaupun ada bahan siap olah, maka sudah pasti itu adalah ulah adiknya.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya sehingga saat ini dirinya sudah sibuk bergelut dengan adonan _cake_ di dapur setelah tadi pagi ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke supermarket terdekat dan berbelanja keperluan masak dan dapurnya. Taeyong yang menyempatkan diri untuk datang sebelum menyambangi kantornya pun terkesima melihat betapa lincahnya Luhan memasukkan bahan-bahan yang mungkin asing baginya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok kakaknya yang terlihat begitu berbeda. Jari-jari panjangnya yang terlihat putih dan mulus tanpa noda membuktikan bahwa dapur bukanlah tempat yang sering dikunjunginya. Namun, entah kenapa muncul perasaan hangat dihati lelaki itu melihat Luhan sibuk di dapur dengan keadaan berantakan daripada melihatnya berada di dalam klub.

"Taeyong-ie, kau mau membantuku?"

"Siap, noona."

Lelaki itu dengan sigap membuka jas yang tersampir di tubuhnya dan menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Persetan dengan urusan kantor, ia bisa menyerahkan semuanya pada sekretarisnya nanti. Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat adiknya memasuki dapur, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah celemek berwarna biru dongker lalu memasangkannya pada Taeyong.

"Bajumu tidak boleh kotor, kau harus ke kantor kan nanti?"

"Tidak masalah noona, aku bisa libur sehari demi dirimu."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Taeyong. Adiknya tersebut selalu saja mementingkan dirinya di atas segalanya. Bagiamana bisa wanita itu hidup tanpa Taeyong yang seakan sudah menjadi separuh hidupnya sejak lelaki itu lahir.

"Kau harus melumuri _ladyfinger_ ini dengan _espresso_, setelah itu masukkan ke dalam sini. Arra?"

Taeyong mengangguk paham walaupun ia seperti tidak mengerti dengan istilah yang disebutkan oleh Luhan kecuali cairan hitam yang menguarkan aroma kuat dari dalam mangkuk bening di depannya. Dengan instingnya, dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan biskuit berbentuk panjang itu ke dalam _espresso_ lalu menuruti Luhan dengan menyusunnya ke dalam _jar_ sedang yang sudah di lapisi cairan putih yang lelaki itu tak mengerti cairan apa.

Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat adiknya dengan hati-hati menyusun _ladyfinger_ ke dalam _jar_ dan mengembalikannya kembali pada Luhan. Wanita itu dengan sigap memenuhi setengah _jar _itu dengan krim kocok dan menaburinya dengan bubuk _kakao_. Sebuah _strawberry_ yang dibelah dua dibubuhkan wanita itu demi mempercantik tampilan _tiramisu_ yang diperjuangkannya dan setelah itu menyimpannya di dalam kulkas.

.

.

"Apa ini oke, Taeyong-ie?"

Lelaki disebelahnya hanya mengangguk antusias sambil berdesis pelan merasakan bagaimana perpaduan tekstur kue yang lembut dengan rasa kopi dan keju yang kuat meleleh di tenggorokannya. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Luhan mampu menciptakan masakan seenak buatan _café_ favoritnya.

"Tapi, darimana kau mendapat ide ini noona?"

"Wae?"

"Kau dan dapur itu perpaduan yang aneh. Lebih aneh lagi jika kau membuat tiramisu seenak ini."

Luhan memandangi adiknya yang masih setia menyuap tiramisunya dengan lahap. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu sementara sekarang kau sedang memakannya dengan lahap, Lu Taeyong?"

Lelaki itu tergelak dan menaruh _jar_ nya ke meja dan menyambar botol juice yang tengah di pegang Luhan. Namun akhirnya hanya meminumnya sekali teguk karena menurut Taeyong rasanya begitu aneh dan asing.

"Ya! Minuman apasih ini?"

"Itu _juice_ kalau kau bodoh."

"Mana ada _juice_ yang rasanya tidak manusiawi seperti itu!"

Wanita itu tertawa geli sembari menghabiskan minumannya yang tinggal setengah botol lagi. Luhan memang berencana meminum _detox juice _selama 5 hari kedepan dan membeli beberapa botol _cold press_ _juice_ untuk mendukung rencananya. Ia merasakan jika berat badannya sudah mulai tidak proporsional sehingga harus memulai kembali dietnya. Padahal jika dibandingkan dengan orang awam, tubuh sekurus ranting milik Luhan sudah dianggap sebagai wanita kekurangan asupan gizi. Tapi tidak bagi Luhan. ia memiliki standar sendiri bagi tubuhnya.

Belakangan ini nafsu makan yang tidak dapat dikontrol olehnya lah yang membuat berat badannya seperti memperolok dirinya. Sehingga sekarang dirinya harus dengan senang hati meminum botol _juice_ ke 3 nya dalam sehari dan merasakan campuran timun, bayam, apel, selada, _bok choy_, kale dan sederet nama buah lain.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau membuat semua ini jika sekarang kau terlihat seperti sedang diet?"

"Astaga! Aku hampir lupa."

Wanita itu bergegas mengeluarkan _jar_ dari dalam kulkasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam _paperbag_ berwarna putih dengan hiasan kartun di atasnya.

"Noona, itu untukku?"

"Ini untuk Sehun."

"Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam ketika Taeyong mengeraskan suaranya menyebut nama lelaki itu. Seharusnya Luhan mungkin bisa sedikit berbohong dengan berkata bahwa tiramisu yang dibuatnya ini semata-mata karena ingin mencoba resep yang diajarkan oleh temannya (siapapun itu). Namun sepertinya lidahnya tidak dapat diajak berkompromi ketika dengan lugasnya menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong dengan penuh kejujuran.

Ya, setelah kejadian itu Luhan lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan Sehun. Dan pagi ini, keinginan untuk membuatkan _cake_ untuk lelaki itu muncul begitu saja ketika ia berencana mengunjungi Sehun nanti siang untuk membicarakan perjalanan mereka ke China. Luhan dan Sehun seakan benar-benar menjadi pasangan yang sedang dimabuk oleh perasaan mereka masing-masing. Tidak satu detikpun mereka lewatkan untuk hanya bertukar pesan dan mengirimi kata-kata cinta yang membuat Luhan begitu kenyang.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan siapa Sehun yang kau maksud, Noona. Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Uh?"

Taeyong menghela napas dan mulai mendekati Luhan yang kini diam mematung di samping bar kecil yang berada di dapur nya sambil memandang Taeyong tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun dulu. Tapi noona, kau serius?"

Luhan menghela napasnya perlahan. Separuh hatinya mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar telah terbuka untuk menerima Sehun dan mulai menjalani segalanya dengan serius. Namun, keraguan itu sering sekali muncul di selip kebahagian yang dirinya rasakan ketika bersama lelaki itu.

"Aku akan membawanya ke China, menemui orang tua kita Taeyong-ah.."

"Noona, kau-"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu jika keputusanku mungkin tidak rasional menurutmu. Sehun mungkin bisa begitu saja meninggalkanku setelah aku menceritakan semuanya. Tapi justru itu yang aku inginkan. Lebih baik dia meninggalkanku lebih awal daripada setelah aku sangat mencintainya.."

"Tapi noona, itu sama saja menyakiti hatimu. Selama ini kau tidak pernah membuka hati untuk serius berhubungan dengan lelaki manapun. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini. Dan kau sekarang malah ingin mengambil resiko dan mempertaruhkan perasaanmu?!"

Taeyong memandangi Luhan yang kini hanya bisa menunduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Lelaki itu tidak sepenuhnya salah jika emosi saat ini. Adiknya adalah seseorang yang mengerti Luhan lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itulah yang selalu menjaga Luhan selama ini. Wajar saja jika dirinya menolak untuk membiarkan Luhan menceritakan hidupnya pada lelaki yang belum dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.."

"Uh?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun hyung, noona."

Mereka saling berpandangan dan sedetik kemudian sudah berpelukan erat. Taeyong dengan segala caranya digunakan untuk melindungi kakak semata wayangnya membuat Luhan begitu luluh. Muncul perasaan haru di hati wanita itu ketika mendengar permintaan adiknya. Luhan merasa dirinya tidak akan sanggup menjalani kehidupan jika tidak ada Taeyong di sampingnya, karena adiknya seperti separuh bagian tubuh yang melengkapi hidupnya.

"Tidak boleh ada yang menyakitimu, Noona. Sudah cukup kau bersedih karena hal itu, dulu. Sekarang kau hanya boleh bahagia…"

Setitik air mata begitu saja lolos dari pelupuk mata rusa itu. Ia begitu menyayangi Taeyong.

* * *

Tumpukan berkas yang terlipat dalam map-map berlogo perusahaan terlihat tertata rapi di atas meja panjang. Sehun sebagai pemilik ruangan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tumpukan tinggi berkas proyek perusahaan yang sudah selesai dikerjakannya bahkan sebelum _deadline_. Ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya daripada sibuk mengamati pergerakan saham perusahaan dan total keuntungan yang diperolehnya. Dirinya kini lebih sibuk membaca deretan kalimat yang tersaji di tablet di depannya. Ya, dirinya sedang membaca berita tentang Luhan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika mendapati setiap kata yang ditulis untuk menggambarkan bagaimana kesuksesan seorang Luhan sebagai _designer_ di Seoul. Sehun bahkan dengan cekatan menyimpan semua foto yang menampilkan wajah cantik wanitanya. Walaupun lelaki itu tentu saja bisa memiliki langsung dari Luhan, sepertinya menyimpannya secara diam-diam dianggap lelaki itu lebih menyenangkan.

"Maaf Tuan, apa berkas nya sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, dan tolong kosongkan jadwal ku lusa sampai satu minggu ke depan."

"Baik Tuan, apa perlu saya menyiapkan tiket perjalanan pribadi untuk anda?"

Sehun menimang sejenak dan menggeleng perlahan. Sepertinya merencanakan perjalanannya bersama Luhan lebih menyenangkan, apalagi tempat yang mereka tuju adalah negara tempat tinggal orang tua wanita itu. Alangkah lebih baik jika ia dan gadis itu saja yang mengurusnya dan Sehun akan ikut kemanapun Luhan membawanya.

Pintu diketuk lagi sebelum Sehun akhirnya dengan malas menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk sekedar melihat siapa tamunya. Bukankah tadi sekertarisnya sudah mengambil semua berkas itu, sekarang siapa lagi yang berniat untuk mengganggu acara 'membaca' nya.

"Luhan?"

"Uhm.. Hai?"

Wanita cantik itu muncul kedua kalinya dibalik pintu ruangan Sehun. Bagai _déjà vu, _lelaki itu terpana melihat bagaimana wanita yang begitu dirindukannya itu masuk dengan begitu saja ke ruangannya. Dengan sigap dirinya menekan tombol _power_ pada tablet yang dipegangnya dan bergegas merengkuh wanita itu dalam pelukannya.

"Hei. Kau berlebihan."

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan selama itu padamu, Lu."

Lelaki itu kemudian mencium pelan puncak kepala Luhan dan mengusaknya perlahan. Wanita cantik yang sosoknya tadi hanya dirindukannya lewat tablet kini berada dalam jangkauannya. Suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Apa-apaan.. Aku tadi hanya lewat gedungmu dan-"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!"

"Aku percaya."

Sehun mengolok Luhan dengan senyumannya dan membuat wanita itu luluh dengan ciuman yang jatuh di atas bibir tipis Luhan yang telah dibubuhi _liptint_ berwarna peach. Wanita tersenyum semarak senada dengan gaun musim panas bermotif bunga-bunga besar tanpa lengan yang sedang digunakannya. Keliman yang jatuh pas di atas lututnya sangat kontras dengan warna kulit kaki jenjang wanita itu yang putih tanpa cacat. Mengapa hanya dengan berpelukan dan merasakan aroma tubuh Sehun saja bisa membuat wanita itu sangat bahagia seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

Luhan tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang kini tengah sibuk menghabiskan tiramisu buatannya. Ada perasaan hangat pada hatinya ketika melihat Sehun hanya menggumamkan kata wah sembari terus menguras habis isi _jar_.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini jika menghabiskan sesuatu, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun tersenyum sembari menaruh _jar_ yang kini sudah kosong. Ia kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sembari memandangi Luhan dengan penuh arti.

"Kau punya tangan, dan aku punya tissue." Luhan melemparkan sebungkus tissue dari dalam tasnya kepada Sehun.

"Salah Luhan. Yang benar itu, aku punya tangan…"

Wanita itu terkesiap ketika merasakan kepalanya kini telah terdorong pelan oleh tangan milik Sehun sehingga keadaan membuat posisinya kini telah berdekatan dengan wajah lelaki itu.

"Dan kau, punya bibir."

"Uh?"

Belum sempat Luhan sadar dari kebingungannya, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menarik dirinya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Wanita itu bahkan belum bisa menelaah apa yang sedang terjadi sampai dirinya bisa hanyut dalam sentuhan lembut tangan milik Sehun di tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menyelipkan jari-jarinya pada setiap helai rambut Luhan yang tergerai bebas. Sehun terus menciumnya dengan lembut, membuat wanita itu bahkan sulit untuk mengatur napasnya sendiri.

Entah mengapa rasanya sulit bagi keduanya untuk menahan diri jika sedang bersama. Sentuhan demi sentuhan yang dirasakan keduanya seakan mampu membakar gairah. Mungkin saja mereka bisa mengulang penyatuan mereka untuk kesekian kalinya jika saja Luhan tidak ingat mereka sedang berada diruangan Sehun dan bisa saja karyawannya memergoki atasan bersama kekasihnya yang tak tau diri sedang bercinta. Dengan dorongan perlahan, wanita itu menjauhkan tubuh Sehun dari jangkauannya dengan sedikit terengah. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir tipis itu berkali-kali lalu menyapu nya dengan ibu jari nya.

"Kau merusak riasanku."

"Maaf, kita bisa ke salon setelah ini jika kau mau."

"Tidak, jika bayarannya adalah aku harus bercinta denganmu di sini."

"Ayolah Luhan, ruangan kantorku tidak begitu buruk."

Luhan menghela napasnya dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia memandang Sehun yang kini telah memeluknya dan menaruh dagunya tepat pada bahu wanita itu.

"Big No! _Sex_ terakhir kita di mobilmu yang sempit saja sudah membuatku gila jika mengingatnya."

"Ohh.. Kau mengingatnya, yaa.." Sehun tersenyum sembari menciumi leher putih milik Luhan yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Dasar otak kotor! Berhentilah berfikir untuk melakukan kegiatan itu di sini. Aku masih punya harga diri ya di depan karyawanmu."

Sehun tergelak ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang kini sudah memerah. Entah mengapa wajah wanita itu kini terlihat begitu cantik dengan rona merah muda seperti itu. Sedangkan Luhan, dirinya kini sedang mati-matian untuk tidak terlihat begitu mengingat _sex_ terakhir mereka. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu bisa membahas _sex_ lain jika beberapa hari yang lalu mereka habis melakukan hal tersebut di tempat terbuka dan di mobil _sport_ milik Sehun yang sangat sempit. Sampai saat ini, wanita itu saja bingung mengapa mereka bisa sampai orgasme disana. Dasar gila.

"Sehun, aku sudah mengurus perjalanan kita ke China. Lusa, kita berangkat."

Sehun hanya mengangguk lembut sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh wanita itu. Sebenarnya bagi Sehun, tidak ada masalah sama sekali jika ia harus bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Luhan. Hanya saja, lelaki itu takut kedua orang tua Luhan tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Mendapatkan Luhan saja sudah sangat sulit baginya, apalagi jika harus menghadapi kedua orang tua Luhan jika menentan mereka.

"Tidak perlu berfikiran aneh, orang tuaku baik. Mereka pasti akan menyukaimu.."

Lelaki itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan, karena itu artinya wanita itu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kedua orang tua Luhan pasti menyetujui hubungan mereka. Namun, hal yang berbeda justru dikhawatirkan oleh Luhan. Ia takut jika Sehun lah yang tidak dapat menerimanya.

"Sebelum kita menemui orang tuamu, apa kau tidak ingin mengenalkanku pada Taeyong?"

"Kau.. Tau darimana?"

Sehun melepaskan pandangannya dan mengangguk dan memegang kedua telapak tangan milik Luhan. "Informasi tentang kekasihku, bukanlah hal yang susah untuk kudapatkan Luhan."

Wanita itu tergelak mendengar Sehun mengucapkan kata 'kekasih' sebagai sebutan untuk dirinya. "Oh oke, kita bisa makan malam bersamanya setelah ini. Apa kau sibuk?"

"Aku akan tiba di apartemenmu tepat jam 7."

"Tidak perlu. Aku berangkat bersama Taeyong. Akan kukirim alamat _restaurant_ nya nanti."

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan seketika beranjak dari sisi Luhan menuju meja kerjanya. Sedangkan wanita itu kini tengah sibuk membubuhkan _liptint _nya dan merapikan rambut serta gaun nya. Ia tidak boleh keluar dalam keadaan buruk seperti ini.

"Luhan, apa kau masih akan menolakku?"

Wanita itu kini tertegun ketika Sehun sudah berjongkok dihadapannya sambil memegang sebuah cincin yang begitu familiar baginya. Cincin pemberian Sehun yang waktu itu ditinggalkannya di kamar hotel.

"Menurutmu saja."

Lelaki itu tersenyum sembari meraih jari manis milik Luhan dan memasangkan kembali cincin pilihannya untuk wanita itu. Luhan tersenyum ketika Sehun menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Kemarin-kemarin Luhan masih belum bisa menerima cincin ini karena mungkin semuanya terlalu cepat dan dirinya belum siap. Namun tidak dengan sekarang. Hatinya bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berbohong lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun…"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun mendengar kalimat yang begitu dinantinya keluar dari bibir wanita yang telah menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Hatinya tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini. Sebentar lagi, keinginannya akan tercapai. Keinginan untuk memiliki Luhan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di kening wanita itu. Luhan terpejam dan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menghangat. Darahnya berdesir halus menerima ciuman itu. Mungkin hanya Sehun lah, lelaki yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta seperti ini hanya dengan sebuah kecupan di dahinya. Semoga saja pilihannya untuk mengikuti hatinya tidak salah. Dan Sehun adalah lelaki yang tepat untuk dirinya.

* * *

Luhan menghela napas pelan ketika melihat adik dan juga kekasihnya duduk bersebrangan dan hanya memandanginya tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia tidak akan menyangka jika suasananya akan secanggung ini. Ia datang bersama Taeyong 15 menit setelah Sehun menunggunya. Sebuah buket bunga krisan kini telah tergeletak di mejanya ; pemberian Sehun. Seorang pelayan pun telah datang untuk mencatat pesanan mereka dan setelah itu baik Sehun maupun Taeyong, kembali diam.

"Aku ingin ke toilet, sebentar."

"Mau ku antar?" Tawar Sehun

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan mejanya. Sebenarnya tidak alasan untuk pergi ke toilet saat ini. Make up-nya tentu masih dalam keadaan sempurna, hanya saja sedari tadi ia merasa jika perutnya sedang dalam keadaan buruk sehingga rasanya benar-benar menyiksa. Mungkin ini adalah efek dari _detox juice_ yang diminumnya. Tubuhnya bereaksi karena tidak mendapat asupan makanan lain selain _juice_ yang sudah dikonsumsi 5 botol sampai saat ini. Botol ke enamnya akan menjadi penutup nya nanti ketika mereka makan malam. Jika dipikir, mungkin dengan Luhan meninggalkan Sehun bersama Taeyong keduanya bisa lebih bebas mengobrol.

Sesampainya di toilet, wanita itu tergesa mencari wastafel dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Toilet dalam keadaan sepi dan hanya Luhan yang berada di dalamnya. Wanita itu kini sibuk memegangi perutnya yang terus bergejolak dan memuntahkan isinya kesana. Ia menyalakan keran dan mencuci mulutnya, namun seketika ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan limbung. Luhan hampir terjatuh jika saja tidak ada tangan yang menahannya. Kepalanya agak sedikit pusing ketika tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri.

"Terima kasih.." gumamnya pada wanita cantik dengan balutan dress berwarna putih yang menolongnya.

"Kau… Luhan kan?"

Luhan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya dan mencoba mengenali siapa wanita yang menyapanya itu. Namun sepertinya mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Maaf, kau siapa?"

"Oh... Aku Do Kyungsoo, kau mengenal Sehun? Aku tunangan temannya."

"Ah.. Ya, Kyungsoo-ssi."

Wanita itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, wanita cantik dengan wajah keibuan itu ternyata adalah teman kekasihnya. Tapi bagaiamana bisa wanita itu mengenalinya, sedangkan mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Aku pernah melihatmu sekali bersama Sehun di klub dan keadannya sungguh kacau saat itu. Dan kau harus tau Luhan, aku ingin sekali mengenakan gaun rancanganmu di pernikahanku nanti. Aku sudah mencoba menelpon ke butikmu dan mereka bilang kau belum memiliki waktu kosong untuk mengadakan pertemuan. Dan ternyata kita bertemu, di sini."

Luhan tersenyum samar melihat Kyungsoo berceloteh panjang lebar dihadapannya. Ingatannya mengawang pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu di klub, ternyata Sehun datang bersama Kyungsoo di sana. "Kau bisa langsung datang ke butik kyungsoo-ssi, aku akan menyiapkan waktu untukmu."

"Benarkah? Ah, aku tidak sabar. Ngomong-ngomong kau kesini bersama-"

"Ya, aku bersama Sehun dan adikku."

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Luhan. Apakah ini artinya Sehun telah berhasil mendapatkan Luhan? Ia harus menanyakan hal ini langsung pada lelaki itu jika bertemu nanti.

"Oh.. Aku ingin bertemu Sehun tapi keadaannya tidak memungkinkan, tunanganku sudah menunggu diluar dan kau sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan, "Mungkin ini efek dari _detox juice_ yang aku jalani."

Pandangan Kyungsoo meneliti pada postur tubuh Luhan yang tidak bisa dibilang berlebihan untuk bentuk tubuh sepertinya sehingga harus melakukan diet ketat. Namun pandanganya justru tertuju pada satu bagian tubuh Luhan yang terlihat agak sedikit janggal. Wanita itu mengenakan sebuah dress santai berwarna merah maroon tanpa lengan. Dress yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna itu jatuh di atas lututnya dengan _belt_ hitam berada di perutnya.

Bagi Kyungsoo wanita itu sempurna dan sungguh sangat wajar jika Sehun bisa jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Wanita itu memancarkan aura berbeda, aura keanggunan yang benar-benar berkelas. Terlepas dari cerita buruk yang mengelilingi hidupnya, Kyungsoo merasa jika Luhan adalah wanita yang memang diciptakan untuk menguji setiap lelaki yang melihatnya. Dan wanita itu jelas pantas untuk digilai oleh banyak pria disekelilingnya.

"Maaf Luhan-ssi, sebaiknya kau melepas _belt_ mu. Dan segera periksakan dirimu ke dokter."

Luhan tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. "Aku permisi Luhan. Nanti aku akan meminta kontakmu pada Sehun. Bye."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan Luhan membalasnya. Ah ya, mungkin karena _belt_ yang begitu kencang mengikat perutnya sehingga membuat keadaan tubuhnya menjadi buruk. Wanita itu mengikuti saran Kyungsoo dengan melepaskannya dan menata ulang _make up_ nya sebelum keluar ruangan. Tubuhnya yang limbung membuat wanita itu harus berdiri sambil menutup mata beberapa saat sebelum menemui Sehun dan Taeyong.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, apa hubunganmu dengan noona ku serius?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Taeyong, ia tahu jika sedari tadi lelaki itu telah menahan diri untuk tidak menghakimi Sehun dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Taeyong-ssi."

"Cih. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai seseorang yang terkenal _playboy _sepertimu."

Keduanya berpandangan intens seakan menahan luapan emosi masing-masing. Taeyong memang sudah menyelidiki latar belakang Sehun yang terkenal sebagai seorang lelaki yang gemar mempermainkan hati wanita di kalangan pengusaha. Dan Taeyong tidak ingin kakaknya menjadi salah satu korbannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengejar wanita jika kau ingin tahu. Mereka yang mengejarku dan memintaku untuk tidur bersama mereka. Tapi dengan Luhan, aku yang menginginkannya. Kau mungkin tidak perlu tau bagaimana usaha yang sudah kulakukan untuk benar-benar bisa membuat noona mu itu yakin padaku.."

Rahang lelaki itu mengeras menahan amarah. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu dengan sombongnya menunjukkan jika dirinya memang tidur dengan banyak wanita.

"Aku tidak pernah rela jika noona ku jatuh dengan lelaki yang salah. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk membuatnya terluka sedikitpun jika kau tidak ingin berakhir di neraka."

Sehun tergelak mendengar ucapan Taeyong yang mengintimidasinya. "Kau mengancamku?"

"Ya, dan jika kau sadar setidaknya tepati janjimu sebagai pria."

"Kau mungkin bisa menanyakan pada Ten bagaimana aku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Luhan jika tubuh dan otakku masih dalam keadaan sadar."

"T.. Ten?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti dan meneguk gelas kopinya. Sebelum bertemu dengan Taeyong, lelaki itu memang juga sudah mengamati seperti apa adik dari kekasihnya. Dan dari situ, ia menemukan sebuah fakta yang cukup menarik.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Luhan."

Lelaki itu tertunduk pelan, bagaimana bisa Sehun mengetahuinya? Ya, selama ini lelaki itu memiliki seorang kekasih yang masih duduk di bangku perkuliahan. Ten adalah wanita Thailand yang sudah dikencaninya selama 6 bulan belakangan ini. Wanita itu bercerita jika dirinya tinggal disebuah mansion milik keluarga Oh, dan begitu menyukai kakak sepupunya yang tampan dan sebaik dewa. Apa lelaki yang dimaksud Ten adalah Sehun? jika begitu maka Sehun tidaklah seburuk yang ia dengar.

Taeyong memang belum bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan karena lelaki itu tidak ingin mengganggu Luhan dengan kisah cinta pribadinya. Wanita itu tentu sudah cukup sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Dan belakangan ini dirinya juga cukup sibuk untuk mengurus kakaknya yang itu.

"Noona ku mungkin sudah menaruh kepercayannya padamu. Jadi aku harap kau bisa menjadi lelaki pertama dan terakhir yang bertemu orang tua kami, _hyung_…"

Hatinya menghangat mendengar Taeyong menggumamkan kata Hyung untuknya. "Aku berjanji, bukan hanya untukmu tapi juga untuk Luhan."

Mereka saling tersenyum dan melupakan ketegangan yang tadinya sudah mereka ciptakan sendiri. Sehun berhasil membuat adik dari kekasihnya itu memeprcayakannya Luhan padanya. Dan terlepas dari bagaimana ia mendengar cerita Ten tentang Sehun, lelaki itu sudah merasa jika Sehun sudah memberikan dampak yang baik bagi hidup Luhan. Taeyong mungkin lupa kapan terakhir ia melihat kakaknya tersebut menghisap batang rokoknya dan meneguk alkohol kesukaannya. Botol-botol bir yang dulu berjejer di kulkas wanita itu kini sudah berganti dengan karton _juice_ dan juga susu _full cream_ yang menyehatkan.

Pandangan keduanya tertuju pada Luhan yang kini berjalan kearah mereka dan menatap keduanya bingung karena saat ini sebuah senyum sudah terpasang di wajah keduanya. Namun dirinya toh ikut menyunggingkan senyuman karena akhirnya semuanya tidak seburuk seperti yang diperkirakan olehnya. Semoga saja Sehun bisa seperti sekarang jika bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Dan lelaki itu benar-benar menjadi lelaki terakhir di hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hallo, Terima kasih buat yang masih baca Rendezvous dan setia ngasih review di setiap chapternya. Oh, untuk chapter depan mungkin bakalan diceritain kenapa Luhan adalah Luhan yang itu tuuuhh hehe dan untuk pasangan Ten sama Taeyong di skip aja ya kalo gak suka, aku pribadi emang suka Taeyong dipasangin sm Ten semenjak mereka berdua di bandara ituu huhuhu**

**Buat kalian yang nanya kenapa aku selalu ngaret updatenya, aku mungkin Cuma bisa bilang kalau hidupku ngga Cuma didepan laptop dan nulis **_**fanfiction**_** doang. Aku masih punya kehidupan dan kesibukan **_**real life**_** yang mesti dijalanin. Jadi aku ngga bisa janji untuk update tepat waktu karena pasti ngga bisa aku tepatin. **

**Kalo ada yang penasaran ff ini end nya kapan, aku belum bisa jawab karena masih di otak endingnya mau dibuat gimana. **_**Fyi**_**, konflik ff ini juga gak akan serumit yang kalian bayangkan kok. Aku kan udah janji untuk buat ff ini biar bisa dibaca sembari kalian makan **_**popcorn**_** karena saking ngantuknya haha maaf kalo alurnya masih terkesan muter-muter, aku sengaja karena pengen nyelesain satu-satu dulu konfliknya sebelum ke konflik yang lain.**

_**Last**_**, **_**happy reading readers! Thankyou for ur review, follow and favorite. Just drop ur opinion in review box, ok? **_

_**I'll see u in another chance :***_

_**xoxo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tons of Love**_

**Ohrere©2016**

.


	12. Chapter 10

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

All exo members

.

.

**By : Ohrere©2016**

* * *

Ruang tunggu di bandara terasa begitu asing bagi lelaki yang kini duduk dengan sangat kaku di salah satu pojok kursi. Kacamata hitam keluaran terbaru dari _Blanc &amp; Eclare_ yang merupakan pemberian dari kekasih cantiknya, bertengger angkuh di wajah tampannya. Setiap wanita terlihat tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari wajah tampan lelaki yang nyaris sempurna itu.

Lambaian tangan dari wanita cantik yang tengah menarik sebuah koper dari kejauhan menciptakan senyum di wajah tampannya. Kekasihnya datang, wanita yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Luhan menolak ketika Sehun berniat untuk menjemputnya dan pergi bersama ke Incheon. Ia memiliki beberapa urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan sebelum dirinya meninggalkan Korea dan bertolak ke Beijing bersama Sehun.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"20 menit yang terasa setahun tanpamu."

Wanita itu tergelak sebelum akhirnya membuka kacamata yang memiliki model yang lumayan mirip dengan Sehun. Entah iblis mana yang merasukinya untuk melakukan hal se-_cheesy_ ini; membeli beberapa barang _couple_ bersama Sehun. Lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama, menyegarkan pandangannya demi melihat Luhan lebih jelas. Wanita cantik itu terlihat santai dan begitu menawan bahkan hanya dengan menggunakan kaos polos berwarna hitam yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Serta _ripped jeans_ berwarna biru tua dan _boots _berwarna hitam.

"Luhan, demi Tuhan aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian terbaikku untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu. Mengapa kau malah berpakaian seperti preman?"

Luhan memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Sehun dan tertawa setelahnya. Lelaki itu menggunakan setelan yang biasa digunakannya untuk berangkat kekantor, lengkap dengan dasinya.

"Kita akan ke hotel sebelum pergi ke rumah orang tuaku, Sehun. Kau masih memiliki waktu untuk berganti pakaian. Dan, lebih baik sekarang lepaskan jas dan dasi ini, kau seperti akan menghadiri rapat yang membosankan."

Wanita itu tertawa geli sembari membantu Sehun melepaskan dasinya. Tak peduli bagaimana tatapan iri dari orang sekitar. Perasaan hangat muncul seketika di hati lelaki itu melihat Luhan membuka dasinya perlahan. Sehun kemudian mengecup keningnya lembut dan membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut.

"Ya!"

"Kau sudah sangat cocok menjadi calon istriku."

"Kau benar-benar serius padaku ya?"

"Luhan, kau kira terbang ke Beijing untuk menemui orang tuamu itu termasuk dalam daftar caraku untuk mempermainkan wanita?"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir lelakinya. "Buktikan, Oh Sehun.."

"_Of Course, I will.."_

Jika saja ini bukanlah tempat umum, maka lelaki itu tidak akan segan untuk merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukan serta menghadiahkan ciuman hangat untuknya. Wanita itu memandangnya dengan penuh harap dan membuat hatinya begitu menghangat ketika menyadari jika Luhan telah menumpukan kepercayaan pada dirinya.

Setelah makan malam bersama dengan Taeyong, Sehun sedikit banyak mengetahui fakta baru tentang kekasihnya. Luhan adalah seorang yang sangat manja aslinya. Wanita itu memiliki sifat yang sangat lembut ketika berhubungan dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Lama kelamaan, lelaki itu mulai menyadari mengapa Zitao bahkan Jongin bisa memandang Luhan sebagai seseorang yang buruk baginya. Wanita itu jarang menunjukkan sikap baik terhadap semua orang yang baru dikenalnya. Hal itu merupakan bentuk dari _self defense_ yang dilakukannya untuk mencegah orang lain masuk kekehidupannya lebih dalam. Ada banyak rahasia dalam hidup wanita itu dan Taeyong hanya bisa menyarankan Sehun untuk sabar dan mengetahuinya langsung dari wanita itu sendiri.

Lelaki itu tidak ambil pusing, toh bagaimanapun Luhan ia akan tetap mencintai gadis itu seperti pertama kalinya. Ia tidak pernah memandang Luhan buruk baginya, jadi apapun yang nanti akan diceritakan oleh Luhan itu mungkin tidak akan merubah perasaannya sedikitpun.

Luhan menarik Sehun ketika berhasil menyampirkan sebuah _trench coat_ berwarna coklat pada tubuh lelaki itu dan menyimpan jas serta dasi milik Sehun pada _paperbag_ miliknya. Jari-jari mereka bertautan sembari menarik koper mereka masing-masing dan melakukan _check-in_. Pesawat mereka sebentar lagi akan _take off_.

"Sehun biarkan aku tertidur sebentar, sepertinya aku akan mabuk udara jika tidak terlelap.."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan membiarkan Luhan untuk tertidur di sampingnya. Ia membenarkan letak kursi wanita itu dan memanjangkan kaki Luhan agar tidak tertekuk. Mereka sedang berada di kelas bisnis dan Sehun mengutuk bagaimana pramugari itu begitu lamban untuk memberikan ekstra selimut yang dipesannya untuk Luhan. Ia seharusnya tidak menyetujui ide wanita itu untuk tidak menggunakan jet pribadinya dalam perjalanan ini. Padahal Luhan tentu bisa mendapatkan pelayanan 10 kali lebih baik daripada ini karena Sehun tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu menunggu walau hanya sepersekian detik.

Sehun melapisi tubuh Luhan dengan dua buah selimut, mengingat wanita itu hanya menggunakan sebuah kaos tipis dan melarang Sehun untuk melepaskan _trench coat_ nya untuk Luhan. Ia memilihkan beberapa lagu _jazz_ di _playlist_ dan menaruh _headphone_ ditelinga wanita itu. Ia berharap hal ini mungkin bisa membuat tubuh Luhan nyaman dan menghilangkan mabuk udaranya. Lelaki itu kini duduk dengan nyaman dikursinya dan merasakan lengannya tengah dipeluk erat oleh Luhan yang kini mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Tidakkah ia bisa menghilangkan pembatas ini demi memeluk tubuh wanitanya itu?

Ia terus mengelus perlahan puncak kepala Luhan dan memberikan kenyaman pada wanita itu. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun terucap dari keduanya sampai akhirnya Luhan terlelap dengan ciuman yang mampir di puncak kepalanya berkali-kali. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu bagiamana bisa Luhan bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta sedalam ini.

.

.

Beijing tidak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti diingatan Luhan ketika wanita itu terakhir kali menginjakkan kakinya disini. Ia tidak pernah pulang ketika memutuskan untuk pergi ke Korea 10 tahun yang lalu bersama Taeyong.

Disini, ditempat dirinya berdiri sekarang Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana kota kelahiran yang meninggalkan banyak kenangan baginya itu berkembang pesat. Luhan bukan tipe anak durhaka yang benci untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Namun, karena satu hal itu yang membuat dirinya enggan untuk kembali walaupun rasa rindunya terhadap ibunya begitu besar. Ayahnya terkadang menjenguknya beberapa kali dalam setahun untuk memantau perkembangan perusahaan yang dijalankan oleh adiknya. Hanya beberapa hari dan kemudian pulang kembali ke Beijing karna ibunya benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri.

"Luhan…"

"Uh?"

Wanita itu tersentak ketika merasakan hangatnya tangan milik Sehun yang melingkar sempurna di perutnya. Lelaki itu menyangga kepalanya pada bahu milik Luhan dan mencium ceruk leher wanita itu sesekali sembari ikut melemparkan pandangannya pada pemandangan kota Beijing dari jendela hotel mereka.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada, Sehun.."

"Uhm.. Perutmu masih terasa tidak enak? Kau ingin makan apa? Aku bisa memanggil _room service_."

Luhan tertawa kecil dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap lelaki itu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Entah sejak kapan berada dipelukan lelaki itu bisa membuat tubuhnya nyaman. Wanita itu bahkan lupa akan kekhawatirannya yang semenjak tadi mengganggu pikirannya berganti dengan perasaan hangat yang memenuhi seluruh hatinya.

"Sehun.. Jika kuceritakan semuanya, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Luhan, kau hanya tinggal mempertemukanku dengan kedua orang tuamu dan kau bisa mengetahui jawabannya."

"Aku takut kau mungkin akan terkejut dan menjauhiku…"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan dan mengelus pelan punggung sempit wanita itu. "Walaupun aku memiliki 1000 alasan untuk menjauh darimu, tapi aku masih menyimpan 1001 satu lainnya untuk tetap bersamamu, Luhan."

Wanita itu tersenyum getir. Walaupun hanya terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan gombal yang murahan namun entah kenapa itu membuat darahnya bisa berdesir halus karenanya.

"Kita akan menemui mereka nanti malam. Aku sudah memberitahukan pada Baba ku dan dia akan menyambut kita tepat pukul 7."

Sehun melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Ia kemudian menggiring Luhan untuk duduk dan menarik meja yang di atasnya sudah terdapat bungkusan plastik berwarana putih.

"Aku membelinya dari ahjumma yang berjualan disebrang hotel tadi, semoga kau suka."

Luhan berbinar ketika Sehun membukakan bungkusan berisi _Jiaozi_ yang masih mengepulkan uap panas beserta aroma udang yang menguar jelas. Dengan tidak sabaran wanita itu melahap makanan sejenis _Mandu_ –jika dikorea- dengan satu kali gigitan. Ah bagimana bisa ia melupakakan jajanan favoritnya sejak kecil.

"Buatan ibuku lebih nikmat daripada ini, Sehun-ah. Kau harus mencobanya!"

Namun Luhan tersedak dengan lidahnya sendiri ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Bagiamana itu semua mungkin terjadi ketika keadaan ibunya tidak memungkinkan. Sehun sendiri terlihat sibuk untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Luhan sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada wanita itu. Luhan sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun sibuk mengoceh tentang bagaimana wanita itu harus berhati-hati. Akankah kekasihnya akan tetap seperti ini setelah Luhan berhasil menceritakan kisah hidupnya nanti?

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya membolak-balikkan benda yang sedari tadi begitu menarik perhatiannya. Ia sedang memilih _design_ undangan pernikahannya dan juga Jongin yang akan 2 bulan lagi. Ia sepertinya sudah sangat jatuh hati pada _design_ undangan berbentuk persegi dengan perpaduan warna merah dan juga emas mengkilap. Setelah ini ia memastikan bawha mereka berdua akan datang ke percetakan untuk memesan undangannya. Hatinya dipenuhi bunga-bunga bermekaran ketika menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi hubungannya dengan tunangannya itu akan resmi secara hukum. Sedangkan Jongin, lelaki itu sibuk menelpon seseorang di sebrang sana yang sudah lama tidak memberi kabar padanya.

"Kau menelpon siapa?"

"Sehun. Anak itu menghilang dari pergaulan, Soo. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Ah.. Aku lupa memberitahumu. Kemarin lusa saat kita makan malam dan kau menungguku kembali dari toilet, aku bertemu dengan Luhan."

"Apa? Kau bertemu dengan wanita itu.."

Kyungsoo mendelik tidak suka ketika Jongin mendefinisikan Luhan dengan dua kata yang menurutnya tidak pantas dan kasar. "Dia punya nama dan namanya itu Lu Han. Kau harus membiasakannya Jongin. Dan dia bilang malam itu ia sedang makan malam bersama Sehun dan juga adiknya."

"Hah? Berandal itu benar-benar serius dengan Luhan?"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, mereka dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Zitao tiba-tiba di kantor Jongin. Tanpa permisi wanita itu masuk dan langsung melemparkan bokongnya yang _sexy_ ke salah satu sofa di sana.

"Jadi, apa urusanmu kemari Huang Zitao?"

Wanita cantik itu hanya menghela napas rendah sembari membenarkan letak kacamata Gucci yang berwarna coklat dan menyampirkannya ke atas rambut lurusnya yang berwarna hitam legam. Ada gurat lelah dari wajah wanita itu. Agak mengherankan jika mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model yang dituntut untuk selalu tampil prima, kelihatan seperti seorang yang habis melakukan pekerjaan kuli atau semacamnya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Kris."

"Memang kapan kau tidak?"

Zitao melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Jongin namun dibalas acuh oleh lelaki itu. Pertengkaran Zitao dan Kris karena hal sepele ibarat menjadi makanan sehari-hari dihubungan mereka. Tidak heran bagi Sehun dan Jongin itu adalah hal yang sungguh sangat biasa, aneh rasanya melihat Zitao tidak adu mulut dengan kekasihnya itu lebih dari dua hari.

"Lelaki sialan itu tidak meminta maaf padaku setelah mengacuhkanku selama 2 hari karena pekerjaannya. Dia malah kembali ke Guangzhou tanpa memberitahuku. Dasar brengsek."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memberikan sebotol _diet coke_ pada Zitao. Wanita cantik dengan balutan _flare dress_ santai berwarna _coffe_ itu, tentu tidak sembarang memasukkan minuman ke tubuhnya yang jenjang dan ramping tanpa lemak. Zitao menerimanya dan meneguk minuman itu sampai habis.

"Kau mungkin harus menyusulnya kesana dan meminta maaf atas sikapmu yang demi Tuhan seperti bocah!"

"Ya, aku tidak kesini untuk mendengar omongan tidak bergunamu itu Kim Jongin."

"Tapi Zi, aku setuju dengan Jongin.."

"_What?!"_

"Iya, sepertinya kali ini kau harus benar-benar datang kesana dan meminta maaf pada Kris. Aku dengar dia sudah banyak berubah, dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu marah hanya untuk alasan seperti itu.."

Zitao menghentikan tegukannya pada _diet coke_ pemberian Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa perkataan wanita itu sedikit banyak membuat hatinya terenyuh. Semenjak tidak berhubungan dengan Luhan, lelaki itu sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Kris akan selalu ada untuk dirinya kecuali jika laki-laki itu benar-benar dalam keadaan mendesak seperti urusan bisnis misalnya. Namun setelahnya, Zitao pasti akan menerima hadiah mahal sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf lelaki itu.

Wanita itu sadar jika dalam hubungannya dengan Kris, dirinya lah yang tidak berubah. Masih selalu manja dan selalu ingin menang sendiri. Ia lupa jika dirinya egois. Membiarkan Kris menunggu dirinya berjam-jam di atas ranjang karena Zitao lupa memberitahunya jika wanita itu sedang ada pemotretan. Memaksa lelaki itu menemani kemanapun wanita itu ingin bahkan ketika Kris mengeluh dirinya lelah. Padahal Zitao sadar sepenuhnya jika dirinya tidak bisa bersikap semena-mena pada lelaki yang sangat dicintai sepenuh hatinya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tadi ke kantornya Sehun. Dan tidak ada siapapun diruangannya. Sekertarisnya bilang dia melalukan perjalanan pribadi ke China. Memang dia mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpandangan seakan mengisyaratkan pemikiran yang sama. Oh tidak sepertinya Jongin benar-benar harus memberikan restunya untuk sahabat laki-laki brengsek yang sangat dipedulikannya itu saat ini. Sehun sudah masuk terlalu dalam dan itu artinya laki-laki itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Walaupun brengsek, Jongin tau bahwa sehun adalah tipe lelaki yang komitmen akn ucapannya sendiri. Jika dirinya sudah meyakini sesuatu, maka ia akan memperjuangkan sesuatu itu sampai akhir tidak peduli apapun yang menghalanginya.

Sedangkan Zitao, wanita itu terus saja melamunkan Kris. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke Guangzhou dan memikirkan apakah dirinya memang harus kesana? Lagipula, dirinya bisa menghubungi Sehun yang juga berada China jika pikirannya berubah. Atau mampir ke Qingdao untuk menemui orang tuanya. Semuanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai ketika akhirnya Jongin mengusir Zitao keluar dari ruangannya karena ia berniat untuk pergi ke percetakan bersama Kyungsoo. Dasar sahabat kurang ajar.

* * *

Wanita itu tersenyum haru ketika melihat lelakinya duduk di kursi penumpang tepat disampingnya. Sehun-nya begitu tampan malam ini dengan balutan _tuxedo_ berwarna biru dongker gelap dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Rambutnya ditata rapi sedemikian rupa sehingga meninggalkan kesan tegas di wajah tampannya. Lelaki itu menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam di kamar mandi sebelum keluar dengan pakaian dan riasan terbaiknya.

Luhan sampai terkekh beberapa kali melihat gurat kebingungan dari wajah Sehun. Lelaki itu benar-benar memperhatikan penampilannya seperti ingin bertemu dengan seorang Presiden Korea Utara. Pukul 7 kurang 15 menit, seorang supir yang diperintahkan oleh Ayah Luhan sudah menjemput mereka di lobi hotel. Luhan turun bersama Sehun dengan _cocktail dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan sulur-sulur bunga kecil yang senada dengan warna _tuxedo_ milik Sehun. Rambutnya yang bergelombang dibuat sanggul kecil dengan hiasan jepit kupu-kupu berwarna putih beraksen hitam di atasnya.

"Kau memang selalu cantik seperti ini ya?"

Luhan tergelak namun kemudian terdiam ketika Sehun menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman di keningnya. Entah kenapa hal tersebut sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi lelaki itu ketika mereka baru bertemu.

"Dan kau selalu kuno, Oh Sehun."

"Hei, kita akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu bukan dengan adikmu. Tentu saja kita harus berpakaian rapi."

Luhan tersenyum geli, tadinya dirinya bahkan berniat untuk mengenakan atasan kaus serta _jeans _ belelnya dan terpaksa mengganti itu semua demi menyeimbangkan penampilannya dengan Sehun.

"Oke, tapi jangan harap baba akan menyambutmu dengan pakaian seperti ini. Ia lebih senang menggunakan _polo shirt_ dan celana pendek jika kau ingin tahu."

"Lu Han, kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang, huh?!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk repot-repot memesan satu set _tuxedo_? Kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan perkataanku sedikitpun."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku _princess_. Sekarang biarkan aku diam karena aku begitu gugup sekarang."

Wanita itu kemudian menarik telapak tangan Sehun lalu menggenggam serta mengusapnya perlahan. Seperti menyalurkan energi positif yang dimilikinya untuk Sehun. Luhan tidak khawatir akan kedua orang tuanya, namun wanita itu justru lebih khawatir jika Sehun-lah yang akan kecewa.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. _Trust me…"_

Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, perkataan sehun menjadi salah satu penguat hatinya. Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya sembari mengalihkan pandangan pada lalu lintas Beijing. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba, mungkin Sehun benar-benar lelaki yang ditakdirkan Tuhan hanya untuknya.

.

.

Denting alat makan terdengar begitu pelan dari sebuah ruangan besar beraksen modern itu. sebuah meja makan panjang yang begitu mewah dan tertata rapi, menjadi pertanda jika kedua orang tua Luhan adalah orang yang benar-benar menjaga tempat tinggal mereka.

Di hadapan mereka kini sudah tersedia _roasted pecking duck_ kesukaan Luhan, bubur campuran udang yang hangat serta teh hangat yang menguarkan wangi melati yang begitu khas. Semuanya sempurna bagi Sehun, apalagi ketika ayah Luhan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat dan mempersilahkannya untuk langsung duduk di meja makan. Namun, ada satu hal yang begitu mengganjal hatinya. Kemana Ibu Luhan? Sedari tadi lelaki itu hanya melihat ayah Luhan yang benar-benar santai dengan setelan yang persis disebutkan oleh kekasihnya tadi saat di mobil dan juga beberapa _maid_ yang menyiapkan hidangan. Bahkan di meja makan yang besar ini hanya ditempati bertiga oleh mereka.

"Oh Sehun, jika aku boleh tau perusahaanmu bergerak di bidang apa?"

"Kebetulan perusahaan saya bergerak dibidang _Property Development_, Ahjussi." Ucap Sehun benar-benar pelan dan sopan.

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum sambil menghirup buburnya perlahan dan memandang Luhan yang asik menyuap bebek peking kesukannya dengan lahap. "Luhan tidak pernah pulang semenjak datang ke Korea, dan seminggu yang lalu dia menelpon dan mengatakan ingin pulang bersama temannya. Tapi melihatmu, aku yakin kau bukan hanya sekedar teman bagi Luhan kan?"

Luhan tersedak ketika mendengar perkatan babanya. Wanita itu segera meneguk air minumnya dan memandang Babanya begitu manja, "Ya, Baba tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu."

Ayahnya tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun seakan meminta pembenaran dari ucapannya, "Saya dan Luhan memang dekat Ahjussi. Dan kedatangan saya kemari, saya ingin membuktikan pada Luhan dan juga pada anda kalau saya tidak bermain-main dengan hubungan ini."

Huizhong menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menghirup teh melatinya perlahan. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa ketika menunggu jawaban dari Ayah wanita itu. Huizhong memiliki wajah yang begitu tegas sehingga membuat Sehun sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tidak berhak menghalangi kebahagian Lu Han. Hanya saja, mungkin kau juga harus meminta izin pada istriku juga.."

Sehun tidak dapat menahan senyumannya, semuanya berjalan lancar ini artinya ia sudah mendapatkan izin dari Ayah Luhan.

"Oh ya, dimana saya bisa menemui Nyonya Lu?"

Luhan dan ayahnya saling berpandangan, namun sedetik kemudian ayahnya tersebut mengelus pelan punggung putrinya.

"Luhan akan mengantarkanmu setelah ini. Dan aku harap kau benar-benar mencintai putriku, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak ingin pembicaraan ini menjadi omong kosong belaka. Luhan adalah putri kesayanganku, dan apapun yang membuatnya bahagia akan ku lakukan. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk menyakitinya karena aku sendiri pun tidak pernah dengan sengaja menggores luka untuknya."

"Anda bisa memegang janji saya, Ahjussi. Selama saya masih sadar, saya tidak akan pernah dengan sengaja menyakiti putri anda. Karena saya sangat mencintai Luhan."

Ingin rasanya Luhan menangis ketika Sehun dengan tegasnya mengatakan hal tersebut di depan ayahnya. Darimana laki-laki itu mendapatkan keberanian padahal sebelumnya tangannya begitu berkeringat dan sedikit bergetar?

"Kau boleh memanggilku Aboeji mulai saat ini. Panggilan Ahjussi itu membuatku terlihat sangat tua."

Semesta benar-benar mendukung keduanya!

.

.

Jari-jari keduanya bertautan erat ketika berjalan menaiki tangga dan menelusuri lorong di rumah besar milik Luhan. Suasananya begitu sepi dan hanya terdengar sayup-sayup musik instrument _over the sea_ milik depapepe dari salah satu ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong.

Sehun bisa merasakan genggaman Luhan mengencang seiring dengan dekatnya mereka keruangan itu. Lelaki itu belum mengerti sepenuhnya kenapa Luhan bersikap seperti ini. Wanita itu seakan takut akan apa yang berada di balik pintu itu akan memisahkan mereka.

Luhan mengela napasnya ketika akhirnya tangannya mampu menggapai kenop pintu berwarna coklat yang tidak asing baginya. Ia memandang Sehun yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Semoga saja ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik.

"Sehun… Itu adalah Lu Jia, ibu kandungku.."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah kamar besar yang di dominasi oleh warna putih gading. Alunan musik terdengar jelas dari sini dan membuat Sehun terbuai karena indahnya. Aroma Lavender menguar harum dari sudut ruangan. Namun pandangannya terhenti pada seseorang yang berada di dekat jendela besar dengan tirai berwarna putih yang sedikit bertebangan karena angin dari luar, wanita itu duduk tenang di kursi roda sembari memandang keluar jendela. Tidak ada yang janggal sampai akhirnya Luhan mengusik pandangannya.

"Dia memiliki memiliki penyakit _post-traumatic stress disorder_ dan orang lain mungkin menyebut kata gila untuk mendefinisikannya."

Sehun terkejut bukan main mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Dari tempatnya berdiri, lelaki itu tidak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan karena sedari tadi Ibu Luhan hanya duduk di kursi rodanya tanpa melakukan apapun. Dan bagaimana bisa wanita cantik berambut lurus dan hidung mancung seperti Luhan ini dibilang gila?

"Luhan-"

"Ibu ku mengalami gangguan stress pasca trauma karena lelaki jahanam yang tidak pantas untuk kusebut Baba."

Sehun memutar otaknya untuk mencerna perkataan Luhan. Bukankah ayahnya tadi terlihat sangat baik?

"Yang kau temui tadi adalah ayah tiriku, Han Huizhong. Aku tidak percaya jika harus menceritakan ini semua padamu Sehun-ah. Tapi setidaknya kau harus tau, aku bukan wanita sempurna seperti yang selalu kau bayangkan.."

Luhan memulai ceritanya, mengungkit kembali luka hatinya yang coba ia lupakan selama ini. Ayah kandungnya yang bernama Lu Changyi adalah seseorang yang sudah membuat kehidupan Luhan dan keluarganya hancur tak bersisa. Mereka tidak pernah hidup secara harmonis seperti keluarga lain karena dulu mereka adalah keluarga yang serba kekurangan. Lu Changyi adalah lelaki pemabuk dan suka sekali memukuli Ibunya jika ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginknnya.

Lu Jia adalah seorang wanita yang begitu kuat, ibunya yang membanting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Luhan dan Taeyong agar keduanya bisa hidup dengan layak. Luhan acap kali mendengar tangisan memilukan dari kamar ibunya ketika ayahnya datang dan memukuli Ibunya karena wanita itu tidak menyerahkan uang untuk sekolah Luhan dan adiknya.

Pernah suatu hari Luhan berbohong untuk membutuhkan uang sekolah karena semua kebutuhan mereka telah tercukupi agar Ibunya bisa menyerahkan uangnya tersebut pada Ayahnya dan Lu Jia bisa terbebas dari pukulan. Luhan rela bekerja paruh waktu pada waktu SMA dan mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar sekolahnya dan juga Taeyong.

Namun, apa yang Luhan pikir untuk mencegah ayahnya berbuat lebih jauh justru membuat dirinya celaka. Suatu malam, ayahnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan merobek pakaian yang Luhan kenakan. Luhan tidur bersama Ibunya karena Taeyong sudah meminta izin menginap dirumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ayah kandungnya sendiri mencoba memperkosa dirinya didepan ibunya. Lu Jia tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika mendengar Luhan menjerit pilu saat celananya ditarik paksa oleh suaminya sendiri. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk memukul kepala Changyi dengan menggunakan balok kayu yang biasa digunakan laki-laki itu untuk memukulinya. Suaminya pingsan bersimbah darah, dengan tangan gemetar wanita itu memakaikan Luhan pakaian lebih layak dan membawa putrinya keluar dari rumah mereka dengan membawa uang simpanan hasil kerjanya. Mereka menjemput Taeyong dan menjadi menjadi gelandangan selama beberapa hari sebelum Luhan bertemu dengan Huizhong ketika dirinya berjualan di pasar.

"Ayah tiriku, adalah malaikat tanpa sayap yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk keluarga kecil kami. Baba menikahi mamaku walau dirinya tau mamaku tidak mencintainya dan mamaku tidak seperti wanita lainnya.."

"Mamaku gila Sehun…."

Suara Luhan bergetar perlahan seiring dengan pelukan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin menangis hanya karena ini. Sedangkan Sehun, lelaki itu hanya bisa diam dan menyalurkan kekuatan pada wanita itu dan memastikan jika hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja bahkan jika karena mamanya berbeda.

"Mama mu hanya sakit, Lu. Bukan gila. Aku tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkan masa lalu mu dan membuat kita berpisah hanya karena ini."

"Kau belum mendengar semua ceritaku, Sehun-ah.."

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan ceritamu di dalam pelukanku."

"Dulu aku bukanlah wanita seperti sekarang yang gemar melakukan _sex_ dengan lelaki. Aku bahkan pernah bercita-cita untuk memberikan hal itu pada calon suami ku kelak. Namun, semuanya berubah karena lelaki yang paling kucintai dan kupercaya di dunia ini tega mengambil sesuatu itu dariku secara paksa…"

Luhan memiliki cinta pertama, lelaki yang dapat membuatnya jatuh hati karena lelaki itu mampu menemani dirinya dalam keterpurukan karena ayahnya yang jahat. Ia mengenal Gerard sebagai laki-laki yang baik, murid pindahan dari New York yang membuatnya begitu bahagia menjalani hari-hari nya di sekolah.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika Gerard memaksa Luhan untuk tidur bersama pada malam perpisahan. Luhan dengan tegas menolaknya karena ia yakin jika Luhan menyerahkan dirinya malam itu, maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia jaga. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, lelaki itu berhasil meniduri Luhan saat wanita itu dalam kedaan tidak sadar karena pengaruh obat tidur. Dan pergi entah kemana saat Luhan terbangun.

"Sejak saat itu, aku susah tidak memiliki kepercayaan pada lelaki manapun kecuali Ahn Huizhong dan Taeyong. Aku menutup diri untuk perasaan bodoh yang orang sebut cinta, karena dulu bagiku cinta itu tidak ada. Hanya ada nafsu di antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Tapi kau datang dan kita disini, berpelukan dengan aku yang menceritakan hal yang sudah kusimpan rapat-rapat dalam hidupku.."

Pelukan lelaki itu mengeras, gurat-gurat emosi jelas tercipta dari wajah Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Lu Han. Semua orang memiliki masa lalu tapi itu bukan berarti kita bisa membencinya karena hal itu. Dulu, aku adalah bagian dari lelaki brengsek yang kau maksud tapi karenamu aku bisa berubah. Kau mencintaiku bahkan dengan masa laluku yang buruk, lalu sebutkan alasan mengapa aku harus berhenti mencintaimu?"

Luhan tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka jika laki-laki itu masih setia memeluknya bahkan ketika ia melihat keadaan Ibunya dan wanita itu berhasil menceritakan segalanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sehun adalah orangnya. Lelaki yang bisa menerimanya dan mencintainya.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Uh?"

"Bagaimana jika aku hamil?"

Lelaki itu terdiam seribu kata, semua kata-kata seakan hilang dari dalam otaknya. Semuanya mengabur sampai akhirnya dirinya sadar, Luhan sudah tidak berada di dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haaiiiiiiii, aku sengaja update malam ini sebagai salah satu obat galau gara-gara gak bisa nonton TEL Ina. Tenang guys, kalian gak sendirian. Karena aku juga gak bisa terbang ke Jakarta gitu aja buat nonton Sehun dan yang lainnya huhu**

**Gimana perasaan kalian pas liat sehun udah ada di Indonesia? Nyesek? Jangan, sehunnya aja udah ganteng bgt loh pas nyampe, Cuma karena sakit jadi ngga banyak senyumnya. Kita sama-sama berdoa aja biar **_**next time**_** bisa nonton konser mereka atau langsung dateng ke Koreya dan ketemu Oppa hehe**

**Oh, gimana tanggapannya sam chapter ini? hehe maaf kalo mengecewakan. Dan kalian pengennya lanjutannya gimana? Hayooo share di kolom review :D**

**Duh aku ngga mau banyak ngomong lagi, **_**happy Saturday night guys! I'll see you in another chance :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Much Love**

**Ohrere©2016**


	13. Chapter 11

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

All exo members

.

.

**By : Ohrere©2016**

-0-

_One day before flight._

_Luhan tidak tahu mengapa dirinya harus berada disini sekarang. Mengabaikan permintaan Sehun untuk menginap di apartemennya dan berangkat ke bandara bersama-sama. Pikirannya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin sekarang Sehun berada di pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya sampai tertidur lelap dan bertemu kembali dalam mimpinya. Namun pikirannya terus saja mengulang perkataan Kyungsoo tadi malam._

_Pagi ini, di sebuah apotik kecil Luhan berdiri didepan etalase yang menampilkan berbagai macam merek alat tes kehamilan. Luhan sebenarnya tidak bodoh untuk menyadari jika alarm di hp nya sudah memunculkan pemberitahuan akan tamu bulanannya yang telat hampir 3 minggu. Hanya saja hal itu dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang biasa karna pengaruh dari alkohol yang terus saja diteguknya. Tapi semenjak tadi malam, Luhan justru tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan mengelus pelan perutnya._

_Luhan tidak suka berolahraga berat, olahraga yang paling sering dilakukannya sebatas treadmill ataupun yoga. Tubuhnya begitu bersahabat sehingga wanita itu tidak perlu khawatir akan menambah berat badannya ketika memasukkan ratusan kalori ke perutnya. Tapi perubahan pada perutnya baru ia ketahui ketika ia ingin mengenakan sepotong kaus croptee yang menampilkan piercing di pusarnya dengan hiasan berbentuk sebuah kunci. Perutnya terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya, tidak begitu besar namun Luhan yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Pantas saja jika Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu padanya._

"_Aku ingin membeli testpack."_

"_Kau ingin yang mana, noona? Stock kami sedang lengkap."_

"_Berikan yang paling bagus dan akurat."_

_Luhan berakhir di kamar mandinya segera setelah mencapai apartemennya. Ia membuka testpack yang barusan dibelinya dan mengikuti petunjuk dari bungkusnya. 5 menit yang terasa seperti 10 tahun baginya menunggu hasil yang keluar dari alat itu. _

_Ia terduduk lemas ketika benda kecil dan panjang itu menunjukkan dua garis berwarna merah. Napasnya tercekat membayangkan ada kehidupan lain di dalam perutnya. Dan apakah benar dirinya hamil? _

_._

_._

"_Aku baru melihatmu hari ini, Lu. Klub mana lagi yang rajin kau datangi?"_

_Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Yixing, dokter pribadinya. Selama ini, Luhan memang selalu rutin memperiksakan kesehatannya di rumah sakit. Mengingat betapa banyaknya konsumsi alkohol dan rokok yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Hanya saja belakangan ini semenjak bertemu Sehun tepatnya, wanita itu lupa bahkan hanya untuk sekedar meneguk pil pencegah kehamilan yang sengaja dikonsumsinya untuk berjaga-jaga sebelum melakukan sex dengan lelaki manapun. Walaupun ia sendiri hapal sekali jika tidak ada satupun lelaki yang berhasil menyemburkan sperma mereka pada miliknya kecuali, Sehun._

"_Sepertinya aku hamil, Xing."_

"_Apa?! Kau gila mengatakan hal semacam itu di lorong rumah sakit?"_

_Yixing menarik Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan mendudukkan wanita itu ke sofa. Ia tidak lupa untuk mengunci ruangan pribadinya agar pembicaraan serius ini tidak terganggu oleh siapapun._

"_Sekarang jelaskan."_

_Luhan menyerahkan sebuah testpack yang sengaja di bawanya kepada Yixing. Wanita itu menyambutnya dan memandang Luhan penuh tanya._

"_Demi Tuhan, apa kau gila? Kau lupa meminum obat dariku, huh?"_

"_Aku tidak meminumnya semenjak menstruasi terakhirku, Xing-ah."_

"_Waw, kau merasa jagoan ya? Apa semua lelaki bisa menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan spermanya di lubangmu, Lu?! Kau bahkan lupa resikonya."_

_Luhan tertunduk, jujur saja jika sekarang otaknya sudah terlalu lelah untuk diajak berfikir. Dan tunggu, darimana Yixing belajar mengatakan hal-hal vulgar seperti tadi?_

"_Aku akan memeriksamu, berbaringlah."_

_Luhan menuruti perkataan Yixing dan membiarkan wanita cantik itu memeriksanya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau menstruasi?"_

"_Aku rasa, 3 minggu yang lalu."_

"_Dengan siapa kau terakhir berhubungan setelah menstruasi terakhirmu?"_

_Luhan terdiam. Otaknya memutar segala sesuatunya. Tidak, ia bukannya lupa. Hanya saja, ia ingin memastikan jika ini tidaklah salah. Luhan bisa dengan tegas mengingat setiap sex yang ia lakukan, namun ia tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Ini sungguh berada diluar dugaannya._

"_Luhan… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu, hanya saja sebaiknya kau berhenti untuk pergi ke klub. Menurut perkiraanku usia kandunganmu sudah memasuki minggu ke tujuh, dan kau harus hati-hati karena usianya masih rentan. Apa kau mengalami morning sick?"_

"_Aku sering muntah dan badanku terasa pegal walaupun tidak melakukan kegiatan yang begitu padat."_

"_Itu wajar, untuk sekarang aku akan memberikan resep vitamin untukmu."_

_Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk samar dan membenahi pakaiannya kemudian duduk di kursi seberang Yixing. Wanita itu kini sibuk menuliskan resep yang harus di minum oleh Luhan._

"_Ganti asupan alkoholmu dengan susu khusus untuk ibu hamil dan hentikan rokokmu, Luhan."_

_Luhan hanya terdiam sembari mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh Yixing kepadanya. Otaknya belum mampu digunakan untuk berfikir dengan tenang, sekarang ia malah sibuk memikirkan bagaimana bisa dirinya hamil?_

"_Yixing-ah, besok aku akan melakukan perjalanan ke Beijing. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Kurasa bayi mu akan baik-baik saja. Namun jika kau takut, sebaiknya kau membatalkannya Lu untuk menghindari turbulensi yang biasa terjadi di pesawat. Dan yang pasti mabuk udara mu akan lebih parah."_

_Wanita itu menghela napasnya pelan. Ia tidak mungkin membatalkan segalanya dan langsung memberitahukan alasannya pada Sehun. Luhan tidak segila itu._

"_Dan Luhan, segeralah menikah…"_

_Menikah?Apa Yixing bercanda?_

_._

_-0-_

_._

Detik berjalan begitu lamban ketika Sehun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Luhan berjalan menjauhinya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sadar jika wanita itu telah berhasil melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun terlalu pusing dengan pemikirannya sendiri ketika Luhan berkata demikian. Ia tidak memiliki gambaran sedikitpun tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan suasana macam apa yang tengah dirinya hadapi.

Luhan memberondongnya dengan fakta-fakta tentang dirinya dan juga keluarganya yang sungguh diluar dugaan. Membuat Sehun ingin sekali menyimpan wanita itu hanya dalam pelukannya dan memberikan kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk Luhan. Masa lalunya yang kelam membuat Luhan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang begitu tangguh. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah melihat Luhan menampakkan kesedihannya. Wajahnya begitu datar sehingga gurat-gurat kesedihan pun tidak pernah terpancar dari wajah wanita itu.

Namun, seperti ditonjok ke dasar hatinya raganya melayang seketika Luhan berbicara tentang kehamilan. Tidakkah jantungnya harus dipersiapkan lebih matang jika wanita itu ingin mencecarnya dengan banyak fakta yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar milik Ibu Luhan ketika wanita itu sudah menghilang dari balik tangga. Bertemu dengan wanita yang sudah melahirkan Luhan menjadi prioritas bagi Sehun karena mungkin saat ini, ia dan juga Luhan membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna pikiran masing-masing.

"_Wan Shang Hao.."_

Sehun mengucapkan selamat malam dengan sedikit kaku. Ia sempat mempelajari sedikit demi sedikit bahasa China yang sekiranya mudah untuk diucapkan. Beruntung Ayah Luhan sangat fasih berbahasa Korea karena perusahan miliknya pun berada di sana sehingga Sehun tidak perlu berbicara dalam bahasa yang benar-benar tidak dikuasainya.

Wanita itu menoleh kearah Sehun dan memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan datar tanpa sedikitpun membalas ucapannya. Lu Jia sangat mirip sekali dengan Luhan. Wanita paruh baya itu memiliki mata dan juga bibir yang sama persis dengan Luhan parasnya pun terlihat begitu menawan diusianya yang tidak lagi muda. Namun kerut-kerut halus disekitaran wajahnya membuat Sehun teringat dengan semua yang diceritakan oleh Luhan sebelumnya.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak pandai berbahasa China-"

"Nu..gu?"

Sehun tertegun sejenak ketika Ibu Luhan mengucapkan kata tersebut. Apa ibunya juga fasih berbahasa Korea? Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk berjongkok di depan kursi roda milik Lu Jia.

"Saya Oh Sehun, kekasih Lu Han Eomoni.."

Wanita yang memandangnya bingung kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman diwajahnya ketika Sehun menyebut nama Luhan. Namun satu yang Sehun perhatikan, wanita itu mulai meremas-remas pelan tangannya sembari menggumamkan kata Luhan terus menerus.

"Eomoni, saya tidak tahu bunga apa yang anda sukai tapi saya membawakan bunga ini untuk anda. Semoga Eomoni menyukainya.."

Sehun mengeluarkan dua tangkai bunga lily putih dari dalam saku jas nya. Ia sengaja membeli bunga ini di lobi hotel sebelum berangkat ke rumah Luhan. Wanita itu menyambut bunga pemberian Sehun dengan tangan gemetar, lalu mengusap perlahan wajah Sehun dengan penuh senyuman.

"Kau, sangat tampan…"

Kehangatan menjalari tubuh Sehun ketika mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Tatapan matanya begitu tulus dan syarat akan kesedihan mendalam.

"Terima kasih, Eomoni. Saya sengaja datang kemari untuk meminta izin pada anda, untuk berhubungan serius dengan Luhan."

Wanita itu seketika melepaskan pegangannya pada wajah Sehun. Bibirnya bergetar dan ia menangis terisak sementara dirinya terus saja menggumamkan kata Luhan. Sehun panik ketika ia merasakan tubuh wanita itu bergetar hebat dan terus saja menangis.

"Sehun, ada apa dengan Ibu ku?"

Lelaki itu terkejut ketika Luhan menjatuhkan nampan yang berisi air minum dan juga obat-obatan di depan pintu. Kekasihnya berlari dengan panik dan mengabaikan telapak kakinya yang berdarah karena terkena pecahan kaca. Luhan menghampiri Ibunya dan menangis.

"Ibu, ini aku Lu Han…"

Luhan terus menangis ketika wanita itu menyusuri wajahnya sembari terus menggumamkan kata Luhan. Tubuh Ibunya bergetar begitu hebat sedangkan tangisannya semakin kencang membuat hatinya ikut menangis pilu.

"Sehun, panggilkan Baba ku. Panggil perawat, panggil semuanya dan tolong Ibuku!"

Luhan berteriak sambil menangis, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain merengkuh ibunya dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Sehun, lelaki itu bergegas memanggil Tuan Huizhong dan semua perawat yang dimaksud oleh Luhan. Semuanya datang dengan Baba Luhan yang memerintahkan Sehun untuk membawa Luhan menjauhi Ibunya.

"Tidak Sehun, Ibuku sakit aku harus menemaninya.."

Luhan terisak ketika Sehun memisahkannya dari Ibunya yang kini mengalami kejang hebat dan mengeluarkan busa di mulutnya.

"Tenang Luhan.. Mereka sedang mengatasinya, kau harus tenang. Ibu mu baik-baik saja…"

Luhan menangis meraung ketika Sehun memapahnya untuk keluar kamar. Sedangkan Babanya hanya bisa mengelus pelan puncak kepala putrinya dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk membawa Luhan ke kamarnya dan mengobati kakinya yang kini sudah berlumuran darah. Huizhong memerintahkan perawat untuk langsung melakukan tindakan pada tubuh Lu Jia.

"Ibuku Sehun… Ibuku…"

Wanita itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukan Sehun dan memukul-mukul dada lelaki itu meluapkan emosinya. Riasannya terlihat berantakan karena terhapus oleh air mata yang begitu deras mengalir di pipi wanita itu. Sedangkan Sehun, lelaki itu hanya bisa terdiam sembari terus memeluk Luhan dalam sisinya. Sungguh baru kali ini ia bisa melihat sisi Luhan yang terlihat begitu lemah dan putus asa. Hal yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan wanita itu sampai kapanpun.

.

.

Luhan meringis perlahan ketika Sehun mengobati luka di kakinya. Ia membersihkan kaki milik Luhan yang terkena pecahan kaca dengan alkohol setelah itu baru melumurinya dengan _betadine_ dan menutupnya dengan perban agar tidak infeksi.

Setelah selesai, lelaki itu mengesampingkan obat-obatan yang diperolehnya dari kotak p3k yang diberikan oleh perawat keluarga Luhan. Lalu menaruh bantal pada punggung wanita itu sehingga sekarang Luhan bisa menyender di kepala ranjangnya dengan nyaman. Tidak ada sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir keduanya, Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan Sehun sibuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan dan juga Ibu wanita itu.

"Sehun…"

"Hmm?"

"Semuanya terlihat kacau ya?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan dan mengelus pelan wajah wanita itu yang terlihat begitu kusut. Riak-riak bekas air matanya masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak Lu, ini sempurna. Kau sudah membawaku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu dan mereka berdua sepertinya menerimaku kan?"

"Tapi Sehun-ah, kau tidak seharusnya melihat hal ini…"

"Kenapa? Apa sekarang kau masih menganggapku orang asing?"

"Bukan begitu, Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela besar di kamarnya yang tertutup. Udara malam tidak menyapa kulitnya namun mengapa suasananya terasa begitu dingin.

Inilah alasannya mengapa Luhan lebih memilih untuk hidup jauh dari Ibunya. Bukan tidak ingin ia bisa menemui Ibunya setiap hari dan setiap waktu. Bukan juga ia tidak ingin mendapati Ibunya berada di rumah setelah ia lelah dengan pekerjaannya, menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya sembari menyantap masakan Ibunya yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Namun semuanya mustahil dilakukan.

Ibunya menjadi seperti ini setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah. Wanita paruh baya itu selalu merasa jika yang terjadi pada Luhan adalah salahnya. Menyaksikan suaminya hampir memperkosa anak perempuan kesayangannya sungguh membuat hatinya terluka. Ia begitu menyayangi Luhan, anak sulungnya yang harus menanggung beban begitu besar karena keluarga yang dimilikinya tidak seperti yang ia inginkan. Lu Jia, selalu menyimpan perasaan bersalahnya sehingga setiap saat ia mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Luhan atau bahkan bertemu dengan wanita itu penyakitnya akan kumat. Ia tidak bisa brhenti menggumamkan nama Luhan dan seluruh tubuhnya mengalami kejang. Pikirannya memutar kejadian buruk itu berulang-ulang diotaknya, membuat wanita itu muak. Dan Luhan tidak sampai hati untuk melihat ibunya tersiksa lebih dalam hanya karena bertemu dengannya.

Hidup di Korea menjadi pilihannya karena Huizhong telah menyiapkan segalanya untuk Luhan. Wanita itu memulai karirnya menjadi seorang _designer_ pakaian dan memiliki _brand _sendiri. Semuanya tidak lepas dari bantuan Ayah tirinya. Luhan begitu menyayangi Babanya dan hanya kepada laki-laki itulah ia bisa menitipkan Ibunya dengan tenang. Ayah tirinya itu tidak pernah absen untuk menemani Ibu Luhan untuk terapi dan memastikan wanita itu meminum obatnya. Walaupun tidak pernah ada perubahan yang berarti dari Ibunya. Masih tetap diam dan sangat sulit untuk diajak berkomunikasi. Ayah tirinya bahkan sudah jarang pergi ke kantor miliknya dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Taeyong. Hanya mengeceknya sesekali sembari mengunjungi anak-anaknya.

Luhan tidak pernah percaya ada seseorang sebaik Baba tirinya yang bisa mencintai Ibunya dengan tulus walaupun ia tahu jika Ibunya sakit. Ayah tirinya tetap setia pada Ibunya dari awal pernikahan mereka. Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan hanya percaya pada lelaki jika itu Ayah tirinya atau Taeyong dan mungkin kini bertambah satu nama lagi, Sehun.

"Dulu, aku tidak pernah ingin orang lain mengetahui hal ini. Aku sudah berusaha tegar walau hanya dihina sebagai wanita murahan oleh wanita lain termasuk sahabatmu, Zitao. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengizinkan mereka menyentuh keluargaku. Menjadikan Ibuku sebagai senjata mereka menghina semua keburukan yang aku lakukan, aku tidak ingin Sehun-ah…"

"Luhan, tatap aku. Sekarang apa kau pikir aku akan menghinamu? Jika iya, seharusnya sekarang aku sudah kembali ke Korea dan membiarkan luka di kakimu menganga. Bukan mengobatinya."

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang selalu menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk bersandar. Kedua tangnnya dilingkarkan pada perut lelaki itu dan hidung mancungnya terus saja menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun lebih dalam.

Ia tidak percaya jika Sehun bisa begitu tenang di saat seperti ini. Awalnya saja, Luhan tidak berharap jika lelaki itu bisa benar-benar menerimanya dengan baik. Oh Sehun itu bajingan sama seperti dirinya dan untuk berhubungan serius dalam nama cinta, apa kau bercanda? Hanya itu yang ada di otak Luhan selama ini. Namun melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu membuktikan perkataan cintanya, melihat bagaimana lelaki itu masih memeluknya erat bahkan disaat ia sudah mengetahui masa lalunya yang kelam, semua pikiran buruk itu sirna.

"Sehun bagaimana dengan-"

"Shhh… Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang, oke? Kau pasti lelah, ibumu akan baik-baik saja Luhan."

Wanita itu memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat gugup. Luhan tau jika Sehun sendiri sadar jika bukan itu yang ingin dibicarakannya. Lelaki itu jelas menghindarinya untuk mengungkit masalah kehamilan.

Hatinya begitu sakit, bagai ditusuk-tusuk oleh pisau yang tajam. Dua kali lelaki itu menolak untuk memberikan responnya bahkan yang ini ia bahkan tidak ingin mendengarnya. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menidurkan dirinya membelakangi Sehun. Sedangkan lelaki itu sendiri hanya diam dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan dan keluar kamar.

Luhan menitikkan air matanya perlahan. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menangis, setidaknya bukan karena hal ini. Tapi sepertinya air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya, merembes ke bantal kesayangannya sampai basah.

Lelaki itu berjongkok diluar kamar Luhan setelah menutup pintu kamar wanita itu. Hatinya terus saja bertanya-tanya, apa Luhan benar-benar hamil? Sehun bukanlah pengecut yang tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Luhan jika itu adalah benar perbuatannya. Ia mungkin saja akan menikahi Luhan saat ini juga dan mengumumkan pada dunia jika Luhan kini miliknya seutuhnya jika wanita itu bersedia. Hanya saja, mengapa Luhan bertanya padanya? Apa itu karena Luhan bukan hamil anaknya? Ia mengindari untuk membahas hal itu lebih lanjut karena Sehun takut hatinya tidak cukup kuat jika Luhan membenarkan jalan pikirannya. Walaupun sebenarnya dirinya tidak tau jika dibalik pintu kamarnya, Luhan sedang menangis tersedu dan membutuhkan Sehun di ranjang yang sama untuk memeluknya. Bukan meninggalkannya sendiri seperti ini.

.

-0-

.

Sehun terbangun saat _handphone_-nya berbunyi nyaring dari atas nakas. Ia tidur di hotel semalam setelah berpamitan dengan Ayah Luhan. Lelaki itu sebenarnya menyuruh Sehun untuk menemani Luhan saja karena mungkin wanita itu saat ini sedang butuh Sehun disisinya. Namun mengingat keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, ia sedikit berbohong pada Tuan Huizhong dengan berkata bahwa ada urusan yang harus diselesaikannya dan akan kembali secepat mungkin esok hari. Jika saja mereka berdua mau sama-sama terbuka, tentu semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Lelaki itu mengusak pelan wajahnya sembari mengambil ponselnya yang menampilkan nama Zitao di layarnya. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu dengan nada serak khas bangun tidur. Lagipula apa yang membuat wanita itu mengganggu waktu tidurnya yang bahkan mungkin hanya 3 jam.

"Oh Sehun, bangun!"

"Ada apalagi sekarang, Zi?"

"Aku tau kau berada di Beijing, sekarang beritahu aku keberadaanmu. Aku akan menyusul."

Sehun membuka matanya lebar ketika mendengar Zitao berceloteh panjang. "Dan bukannya sudah kuperingatkan untuk berhenti menanyakan jadwal pribadiku pada Nana?"

"Hmm… Selain pada sekretaris pribadimu, memang dengan siapa lagi aku bertanya? Tuan Oh?"

Lelaki itu mengusak wajahnya kasar ketika mendengar kekehan kemenangan oleh Zitao diujung telpon. Wanita itu seakan tidak pernah kehabisan akal.

"Lebih baik kau _send location_, Zi. Aku akan menyusulmu satu jam lagi."

"Kenapa satu jam, Sehun-ah? Lama!"

"Demi Tuhan aku butuh mandi, Zitao."

"Setengah jam, kutunggu. Atau tidak aku akan-"

"Baiklah."

Sehun menutup telponnya terlebih dahulu karena ia begitu malas untuk mendengarkan tawa kemenangan dari Zitao untuk kedua kalinya pada pagi ini. Ia kemudian bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi namun kembali setelahnya ketika mengingat Luhan. Lelaki itu bermaksud untuk mengirimkan wanita itu pesan dan memberitahu Luhan jika ia akan mengunjunginya lagi setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Tentunya tidak membeberkan jika urusannya bersama Zitao, hal itu tentu akan membuat mood Luhan jadi buruk mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun sekarang, di dalam _Starbucks _yang berada di Beijing Yintai Center. Salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Beijing yang menyajikan segalanya. Didepannya sudah duduk Zitao yang sedang asik menyeruput _Spearmint Green Tea_ nya bersama dengan sepotong _Cinnamon Roll _dan juga _Chocolate Croissant._ Sehun mungkin harus menyimpan pertanyaannya saat melihat penampilan Zitao yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Wanita itu memotong rambut panjangnya menjadi sebahu dan mengecatnya menjadi warna pirang. Ia mengenakan atasan _knit _berwarna biru muda yang super ketat dipadukan dengan _hot pants_ yang memiliki model _high waist_ berwarna hitam, dan tentu saja membuat semua wanita iri karena pakaiannya tersebut sungguh memamerkan tubuhnya yang langsing dan juga _sexy_.

"Kau lupa dietmu?"

"Makan dua cake tidak membuatku jadi gajah besoknya."

"Berhenti mengalihkan perhatianmu dengan makanan jika sedang bertengkar dengan manusia itu."

Zitao menghentikan kunyahan _Cinnamon Roll_-nya yang begitu nikmat. Entah kapan terakhir ia bisa leluasa menikmati makanan manis yang berkalori tinggi seperti ini saat ia sudah menjadi seorang model. Wanita itu benar-benar menjaga berat badannya dengan diet dan olahraga ketat. Membatasi asupan karbohidrat serta lemak berlebihan dan membuangnya secara gila-gilaan. Sehingga hal yang sangat langka jika bisa menyaksikan dirinya memakan sepotong makanan manis dengan santai tanpa ribut akan berapa lama ia harus berolahraga untuk membuang kalori yang masuk ketubuhnya.

"Kau ini cenayang atau apa?"

"Kau saja yang terlalu mudah ditebak, Zi."

Sehun mulai menyeruput _Caffé Latte_ nya sembari menggigit _Sandwich _Tuna nya dengan khidmat. Pikirannya terus saja melayang-layang ke Luhan. Apa wanita itu itu baik-baik saja? Apa perlu Sehun membawakannya _Sandwich _Tuna seperti yang sedang dimakannya saat ini?

"Aku bertengkar dengan Kris, dan memutuskan menyusulnya ke Guangzhou karena aku pikir kali ini aku harus minta maaf padanya. Tapi kau tau Sehun-ah, dia tidak ada disana."

"Dasar bodoh. Kau tidak punya _handphone_ untuk menghubunginya?"

"Aku kan ingin memberikannya _surprise_. Malah aku sendiri yang terkejut. Makanya aku minta tolong pada sekertarismu untuk memberitahukan keberadaanmu, karena aku pikir percuma jauh-jauh datang kemari jika tidak bisa bersenang-senang."

"Dan kau pikir aku mau bersenang-senang dengamu?"

Zitao memberengut kemudian kembali meminum minumannya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada lalu lalang manusia didepan toko.

"Kau sebenarnya ada urusan apa disini?"

Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Jangan bohong, memangnya aku tidak tau jika Beijing adalah kota kelahiran Luhan?"

Lelaki itu kembali memandangi sahabatnya yang sangat penuh kejutan itu. Ia hampir tidak pernah bisa marah pada Zitao apapun alasannya. Wanita itu selalu ingin tau apa yang Sehun lakukan dan selalu berhasil tau apapun yang ingin dirinya ketahui walaupun Sehun sendiri tidak tau bagaimana caranya.

"Kau benar-benar serius dengannya ya?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Zi."

Wanita itu tersenyum samar. Dengan gerakan yang syarat akan keanggunan Zitao menyampirkan rambutnya ke telinga sebelah kanannya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari menatap sahabatnya.

"Mungkin memang sudah saatnya kau berhenti mempermainkan wanita, Sehun-ah. Aku akan mendukungmu, walaupun itu dengan Luhan."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengulas pelan wajah Zitao. "Aku juga ingin berhubungan serius dengan Kris, Sehun-ah. Aku mungkin terlalu egois padanya tapi kau tau sendirikan bagaimana perasaanku pada laki-laki itu?"

Mungkin Zitao sendiri tidak tahu jika Sehun sendiri sedang mengalami masa sulit dalam hubungannya dengan Luhan. Ingin rasanya Sehun menceritakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan padanya kemarin dan membuat hatinya resah sampai saat ini. Namun niat itu diurungkannya karena bagi lelaki itu, ini adalah masalahnya bersama Luhan. Dan ia harus membicarakannya pada wanita itu, bukan dengan orang lain.

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan. Ya, Sehun sangat mengerti jika Zitao memang benar-benar mencintai Kris. Walaupun terkadang sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu kerap kali menimbulkan pertengkaran diantara mereka.

"Kau harus berubah, Zitao. Aku yakin hubungan kalian juga akan baik-baik saja jika kau bisa menahan sifatmu yang satu itu."

"Mungkin Kris sudah lelah untuk menghadapiku, tapi aku tidak ingin dia berhenti. Kau tidak tau bagaimana frustasinya aku saat Ibunya bilang Kris tidak pulang kesana, Sehun-ah. Apa dia selingkuh lagi?"

"Pikiranmu."

Sehun kemudian mengelus pelan rambut wanita itu dan mendekatkan kursinya sehingga Zitao bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadanya. Lelaki itu menyayangi Zitao seperti adiknya sendiri. Dibalik sifatnya yang kasar, Zitao adalah wanita yang sangat manja dan mudah rapuh. Dan hanya kepada Sehun dan Jongin saja ia bisa leluasa menunjukkannya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa seperti ini karena Kris? Biasanya kau mengumpat, besoknya sudah mesra kembali."

Lelaki itu menutup mulutnya menahan teriakan karena Zitao mencubit perutnya keras. "Aku serius bodoh, sekarang temani aku bersenang-senang."

"Tapi Zi-"

"Sebentar saja, aku janji setelah itu aku akan mengembalikanmu ke Luhan. Ya? Plis Oh Sehun…"

Lelaki itu terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan Zitao dengan segala aegyo di wajahnya. Ia hanya harus mengabari Luhan dan pergi secepatnya setelah menemani Zitao berbelanja. Ya senang-senang yang dimaksud wanita itu pasti tidak jauh dari menggesekkan kartu kredit _unlimited_ nya pada _counter_ merek _branded_ yang diinginkan Zitao.

Keduanya berjalan keluar _Starbucks_ sembari tertawa karena wanita itu berhasil membujuk Sehun menemaninya namun kemudian berhenti ketika melihat dua orang yang sangat familiar berjalan di luar _Starbucks_.

"Sehun…"

Zitao memandangi Sehun yang sedang menatap dua orang itu tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Tangannya terkepal emosi bahkan urat-urat diwajahnya tercetak jelas. Sedangkan Zitao, wanita itu hanya bisa memegang tangan Sehun sembari meredam perasaannya sendiri. Semuanya campur aduk, ia bahkan tidak mengerti harus marah, kecewa ataupun sedih saat ini.

Mungkin saja Sehun bisa berlari mengejar dua orang itu dan meminta penjelasan pada sang perempuan maksud dari perkataannya kemarin. Wanita yang memenuhi pikirannya, wanita yang dikhawatirkannya sepanjang waktu itu kini berjalan santai didepannya. Apa ini jawabannya? Apa Kris adalah orangnya? Demi Tuhan, Sehun ingin membunuhnya sekarang!

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Kris."

Lelaki itu memalingkan tatapannya pada wanita yang barusan dijemputnya. Seingatnya, Luhan tidak pernah serapuh ini semenjak pertama kali ia mengenal wanita itu. Kris menggenggam tangan Luhan yang sudah mulai basah oleh keringat. Wanita itu tetap cantik walau tanpa polesan _make up_ sedikitpun.

"Kita pasti bisa melewatinya, Luhan. Percaya padaku…"

Dan Luhan hanya mampu menatap kosong pada lalu lalang manusia di depannya. Seseorang mungkin mudah saja mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menjaminnya. Dan Luhan membenci hal ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ups, Haloo! Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah berhasil nyuri-nyuri waktu diantara kesibukan irl. Makasih buat yang masih setia nungguin FF ini, maaf jika ff-nya sangat amat kriuk. Hayoo, kemaren yang nanya Luhan hamil anaknya siapa coba sekarang tebak sendiri deh hehehe :D Tenang aja ku bakalan berusaha nyelesain Rendezvous secepatnya sampai akhir dan mungkin keluar dari dunia Fanfiction setelahnya ;)**

**Oh ya guys, mau nanya nih. Kalian biasanya buka FFn lewat browser atau aplikasi sih? Aku belakangan ini seneng balesin beberapa review kalian yang sangat atraktif dan seperti HARUS BANGET aku bales karena review kalian bikin aku termotivasi buat lanjutinnya :D so **_**let me know where do you prefer :***_

**Dan kalo bersedia, aku minta rekomendasi ff dong. Udah lama banget gak pernah baca FF belakangan ini dan gak nemu yang bagus uhuhu aku suka FF Hunhan GS yang ceritanya ringan. Terakhir aku baca Charade punya Estelle Wu Author-nim dan itu bagus banget (Kalian wajib baca!) aku suka FF sejenis gitu. Apa kalian punya rekomendasi? ;;)**

_**Thankyou so much for reading**_**, sabar nunggu endingnya ya hehe and **_**see you in another chance!**_

**.**

**.**

**Much Love**

**Ohrere©2016**


	14. Chapter 12

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

All exo members

.

.

**By : Ohrere©2016**

-0-

Jalanan sekitaran Beijing Yintai Center terasa begitu sepi ketika akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya kesini bersama Kris. Sejam yang lalu, lelaki itu tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu rumahnya ketika Luhan masih duduk di meja makan bersama Babanya. Walaupun dengan perasaan ragu-ragu, wanita itu akhirnya menyetujui untuk pergi bersama Kris keluar mengingat pesan yang ia terima dari Sehun tadi pagi. Lelaki itu tidak akan menemuinya pagi ini dan sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk keluar bersama Kris. Karena Demi Tuhan, mereka hanya keluar bersama bukan untuk melakukan _sex_.

Luhan menggunakan sebuah dress simple berwarna hitam dan sebuah sepatu _snickers_ berwarna _maroon_. Topi berlambang alien berwarna putih menutupi kepalanya. Ia melenggang nyaman karena sepertinya sekarang ia sudah harus mengurangi penggunaan celana jeans yang begitu ketat di tubuhnya. Perutnya akan terasa begitu sesak dan tentu saja itu tidak akan baik bagi perkembangan janinnya. Oh, apa kau sekarang tengah memikirkan bayi mu?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku ada di Beijing?"

Kris tertawa kecil sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantong _coat_ yang digunakannya.

"Aku berencana menemuimu sebelum pulang ke Ghuangzhou, tapi kata pegawaimu kau sedang berada di Beijing. Aku pikir tidak masalah kan jika aku kemari?"

Luhan menghela napasnya pelan, ya mungkin tidak masalah jika saja kini dirinya masih sebebas dulu. Mungkin sekarang ia harus membatasi perilakunya demi menjaga perasaan Sehun yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau menyusulku kesini sebelum pulang ke Ghuangzhou, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sepenting itu?"

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengajak Luhan untuk memasuki toko kue kecil yang berada di depan tower BYC. Luhan mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang Kris tanpa banyak suara. Lagipula, kakinya sepertinya butuh istirahat karena ia begitu lelah walau hanya berjalan sebentar.

Luhan duduk di samping kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pejalan kaki lalu lalang dengan _paper bag_ di tangan mereka. Wanita itu menyeruput Jus Mangga kemasan karena toko kecil ini tidak menyediakan minuman dingin. Mereka menyediakan seduhan kopi yang pas untuk disandingkan dengan kue-kue mungil yang menggugah selera. Sedangkan Kris, lelaki itu kini sudah siap dengan kopi hitam pekat yang mengepulkan asap di atas cangkir putihnya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Zitao, Lu."

"Bukankah hal itu sudah biasa?"

"Ya, tapi…"

Wanita itu menunggu Kris untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Menurutnya memang kedua pasangan itu sering bertengkar namun pada akhirnya akan kembali seperti biasa. Itu bukanlah hal yang mengherankan.

"Ibuku ingin aku menikah tahun ini. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak yakin jika hubunganku dengan Zitao akan berhasil."

"Kau akan menikahi Zitao?"

Kris menyesap kopi miliknya yang memberikan kesan pahit dan hanya sedikit rasa manis di sana. Merasakan bagaimana cairan pekat itu meluncur ke tenggorokannya dan menerawang ke depan.

"Aku mencintainya, kau tahu itu. Zitao suka sekali membesar-besarkan masalah sampai kami bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil setiap harinya. Itu membuatku lelah, Lu…"

Ini pertama kalinya bagi keduanya berbicara serius seperti ini. Luhan dan Kris memang sudah berteman semenjak mereka sama-sama berada di China. Waktu itu Kris sedang berkunjung ke rumah saudaranya di Beijing dan kebetulan berdampingan dengan rumah keluarga Luhan. Mereka berteman secara kasual dan memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Korea bersama. Tidak pernah ada hal serius di antaranya sampai pada 2 tahun terakhir mereka saling bertemu kembali dan melakukan hubungan intim secara aktif setelahnya. Hubungan itu pun hanya didasari dengan perasaan saling membutuhkan, bukan mencintai. Karena dulu, bagi Luhan _sex _ hanya sekedar kebutuhan dan kebetulan Kris bisa memenuhinya, _simbiosis mutulisme_ bukan?

"Kris, apa kau ingat bagaimana hubungan kita yang lalu?"

Lelaki itu tertawa miris dan mengangguk mantap.

"Kau dan aku sudah menyakiti hati Zitao, tapi apa kau sadar jika wanita itu sampai kini masih berada di sampingmu? Terlepas dari pertengkaran yang kalian hadapi, aku rasa Zitao juga sangat mencintaimu. Dan ia juga pasti menginginkan hubungan kalian akan berhasil sampai akhir. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa bertahan dengan kebusukanmu tanpa menaruh harapan apapun pada hubungan kalian?"

"Tapi Luhan, kau tidak tahu bagaimana Zitao…"

"Aku memang tidak tahu, Kris. Tapi aku juga wanita, dan kami memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kau tau bagaimana aku dulu tapi sekarang, duniaku bahkan sudah berubah hampir sepenuhnya."

"Kau serius dengan kekasihmu yang sekarang?"

Luhan tertawa sejenak sembari menyeruput habis jus mangga miliknya. Membiarkan kupu-kupu kecil itu menghinggapi hatinya hanya karena sedang memikirkan Sehun di sisinya.

"Aku rasa kau bahkan tau aku tidak pernah menyebut lelaki yang dekat denganku dengan sebutan kekasih. Tapi jika kau bertanya seperti itu, jawabanku tentu ya."

Kris tertawa sejenak lalu menarik topi yang dikenakan Luhan sehingga menutupi wajah wanita itu. Luhan memekik kecil karenanya, ia memakai topi karena tidak sempat untuk merapikan rambutnya. Ya, walaupun ini sama sekali bukan gayanya hanya saja semuanya kini terasa nyaman di tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin, Lu?"

Wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi empuk yang ditempatinya. Memainkan kaki kanan yang ditumpangkan di pahanya. Memikirkan apakah ia harus memberitahukan pada Kris atau tidak. Namun akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk menceritakannya.

"Aku hamil Kris."

"Kau, Apa?!"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri."

Wanita itu tidak bisa lebih yakin dari ini. Dan Kris pasti bisa menyimpulkan perkataan Luhan. Ia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Hanya saja lelaki itu belum bisa percaya bagaimana cara kekasih Luhan bisa meyakinkan wanita itu? Luhan pasti sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta, pikirnya.

Luhan merenungkan ucapannya. Bagaimana ia bisa dengan leluasa membicarakan kehamilannya pada lelaki lain tapi tidak dengan Sehun? Bukan karena wanita itu bingung dengan siapa ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya, karena ia berani bersumpah jika itu adalah Sehun. Dan lelaki itu pula yang dengan segala kuasanya bisa menyemburkan sperma miliknya ke dalam vagina milik Luhan tanpa penolakan sedikitpun dari wanita itu. Bahkan setelah sex pertama dengan Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah lagi tidur dengan lelaki lain. Otaknya hanya bisa memikirkan lelaki itu sepanjang waktu dan mendambakan kegiatan intim mereka yang menurut Luhan sangat luar biasa.

Lelaki itu berhasil mengubah Luhan dari seorang wanita yang kerap tidur dengan partner _sex_nya menjadi wanita yang mendambakan Sehun sepenuhnya. Entah disadari atau tidak, Sehun justru membawa pengaruh positif bagi hidup Luhan sendiri. Wanita itu lupa kapan terakhir ia menghisap nikotin yang menjadi candunya dan meneguk alkohol seolah air putih baginya. Dan lelaki itu berhasil membuat Luhan yakin jika hanya Sehun yang diinginkannya.

Walaupun setelah mendatangi Yixing, ia sempat bingung bagaimana bisa dokter pribadinya itu menyebutkan umur bayinya yang sudah memasuki minggu ke tujuh padahal seingatnya ia megalami menstruasi terakhir tiga minggu yang lalu. Namun akhirnya ia ingat ketika membuka kalender miliknya, menstruasi terakhirnya terjadi tepat seminggu sebelum ia berhubungan _sex_ dengan Sehun pertama kalinya. Dan tiga minggu yang diingatnya adalah hari dimana ia dan Sehun melakukan _sex_ kedua. Beruntung Yixing memiliki catatan pribadinya dan membuat dokter cantik itu bisa memprediksinya secara akurat. Tuhan tolong jelaskan bagaimana caranya untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada Sehun? Wanita itu begitu takut jika lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya ketika Luhan berhasil mengatakannya.

"Ayo."

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Kris keluar toko dan kembali berjalan memasuki tower BYC.

.

.

.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika Sehun dengan segala kuasanya meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan juga Zitao yang terdiam memandang keduanya. Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika dirinya bisa setakut ini menghadapi Sehun sendirian. Ia tidak berniat untuk menciptakan masalah baru di antara mereka, namun entah mengapa semuanya bisa terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Luhan mungkin akan mencecar Sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan meminta penjelasan mengapa ada Zitao di sana. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menyimpan semuanya karena sekarangpun ia berada dalam posisi yang salah.

Sehun menuntunnya untuk memasuki _taxi_ yang di berhentikannya di pinggir jalan dan tetap membukakan pintu untuk wanita itu. Ia melafalkan logat inggris yang fasih pada supir dan menyebutkan alamat hotelnya. Luhan hanya bisa diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela mobil. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun sesungguhnya wanita itu tidak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka setelah ini. Sedangkan Sehun, lelaki itu hanya menatap lurus ke arah jalanan, raut wajahnya terlihat tegang namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibirnya sampai mereka tiba di hotel.

Tangan mereka betautan ketika akhirnya tiba di hotel. Luhan bahkan harus menahan kekhawatirannya mengapa lelaki itu bisa menautkan jarinya pada milik Luhan setelah kejadian tadi. Wanita itu memilih untuk duduk di tepi ranjang dan melepaskan tas miliknya, setelah itu mendapati Sehun duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Sehun-"

Belum sempat Luhan berbicara, lelaki itu melakukan gerakan cepat untuk melepas tali _snickers_ milik Luhan yang saling mengikat. Meloloskan kedua pasang sepatu itu dari kaki putih mulus tanpa cacat milik Luhan dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Pakai _flat shoes_, _ini_ tidak baik untuk kakimu."

Luhan baru menyadari sebagian kakinya berwarna kemerahan karena lecet yang ditimbulkan oleh gesekan sepatu pada kakinya. Pantas saja ia merasa tidak begitu nyaman ketika berjalan tadi. Baru saja ingin mencari pembenaran, Luhan sudah harus membungkam mulutnya ketika Sehun menggendong tubuhnya dan membawa Luhan memasuki kamar mandi. Lelaki itu mendudukkan Luhan di atas _Bathtub_ dan mulai menyalakan keran air dengan suhu hangat yang menyenangkan. Setelah airnya memenuhi setengah _Bathtub_, Sehun kemudian meraih kedua kaki Luhan dengan hati-hati dan memasukkannya pada air hangat yang sudah dipersiapkannya lalu melakukan gerakan mengelus pelan telapak kaki wanita itu dan memijatnya dengan ritme teratur.

Entah kapan air mata itu lolos dari pipinya, Luhan sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima perlakuan hangat kekasihnya seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Luhan, kenapa menangis? Apa sangat sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat lalu meraih Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini lagi, Luhan begitu mencintai lelaki dipelukannya hingga rasanya begitu sesak melihat Sehun masih bisa memperlakukannya bak seorang putri yang dicintainya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Lelaki itu terdiam, namun kemudian membalas pelukan Luhan yang kini sudah terisak di sana. Ia mengelus pelan punggung wanita itu lalu mencium ceruk leher Luhan yang menguarkan aroma favoritnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan.."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

Sehun memandang kedua mata yang kini menatapnya intens. Mata rusa yang menggenangkan air mata itu sungguh membuatnya lemah.

"Maafkan aku, sayang."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Sehun-ah? Apa kau pikir aku butuh permintaan maafmu, huh?"

"Luhan, kau tahu aku tidak seberani yang kau pikir."

Wanita itu mulai tenang ketika Sehun berhasil menyeka air mata di pipinya dengan menggunakan ibu jari milik lelaki itu. Ia kembali menenggelamkan Luhan pada dada bidangnya dan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Aku takut saat kau berjalan bersama Kris ataupun lelaki lain. Aku takut kau menangis karena aku. Dan aku takut ketika kau mengatakan tentang kehamilan. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab, tapi karena aku takut bukan namaku yang kau sebut sebagai ayah dari bayi itu. Aku takut kehilanganmu, Luhan."

"Katakan alasan kenapa kau harus kehilangan aku?"

Lelaki itu terdiam, mengumpulkan ratusan alasan dalam benaknya yang memungkinkan wanita itu pergi dari sisinya. Baru kali ini dirinya merasakan perasaan cinta pada wanita dan Sehun tentu saja tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan. Ia masih terdiam, mulutnya terasa kaku hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan wanitanya. Sehun begitu takut ketika mulutnya benar-benar menyebutkan satu per satu alasan yang muncul di benaknya, wanita itu benar-benar pergi dari sisinya.

Sehun brengsek, katakan itu pada dirinya yang dulu. Mempermainkan wanita bahkan sudah menjadi kegemarannya. Ia takut ini menjadi karma bagi perbuatannya yang dulu. Dan jika benar itu terjadi, ia pasti tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Pernah terlintas di pikirannya untuk kembali menemui wanita yang pernah disakitinya satu per satu. Bukan untuk kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama, namun untuk meminta maaf atas segala kebusukan yang dilakukannya dulu. Luhan tidak pernah sebanding digantikan dengan wanita manapun di dunia ini, dan Sehun tentu tidak pernah rela melepaskan Luhan ataupun kehilangan wanita itu hanya karena kesalahannya terdahulu. Tapi, untuk mengingat nama wanita yang berhasil merasakan kebiadabannya pun saja lelaki itu tidak mampu apalagi untuk menemui mereka satu per satu. Terlalu banyak sehingga Sehun pun mengutuk betapa bejatnya dirinya dulu.

"Tetaplah di sini jika kau benar-benar ingin bertanggung jawab, Sehun-ah."

"Uh?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang kedua mata tegas milik Sehun dengan intens. Sehun tampan begitu tampan hingga Luhan lupa dengan semua beban berat yang dialaminya. Hanya dengan memandang Sehun di hadapannya, wanita itu merasa bisa menjalani hidupnya kembali. Dan mungkin sekarang saatnya ia jujur pada lelaki itu dan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia begitu mencintai Sehun dan ingin agar lelaki itu tetap berada di sisinya.

"Aku mengandung anakmu."

Ada banyak hal yang membuat Luhan bahagia di dunia. Dan ciuman Sehun adalah salah satunya. Lelaki itu membungkam perkataan Luhan dengan sebuah ciuman manis tepat di bibir wanita itu. Entah bagaimana lelaki itu melumuri candu pada tiap lumatan lembut yang mampir di bibir nya. Sehun selalu tahu cara untuk membuat wanita itu luluh tak berdaya bahkan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka namun masih memegangi wajah Luhan dan menyatukan dahi mereka. Wanita itu masih menunduk dan menghindari kontak mata yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Namun akhirnya lelaki itu berhasil untuk membuat Luhan memandang lurus pada bola matanya.

"Terima kasih, Lu. Aku bahkan lupa kapan aku bisa sebahagia ini."

Luhan tersenyum lega, segala ketakutannya sirna begitu saja begitu melihat senyuman Sehun di hadapannya. Lelaki itu terus menciumi setiap inci wajahnya dengan lembut, mengundang berjuta kupu – kupu kecil itu kembali menghinggapi hatinya. Gelenyar yang ditimbulkan dari ciuman itu sungguh membuat Luhan ingin gila.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan tergelak karena sedetik kemudian Sehun sudah kembali menerjangnya dengan ciuman ciuman lembut di leher putih miliknya. Membuat wanita itu menengadahkan kepalanya secara spontan, menikmati bagaimana tangan besar milik Sehun dengan terampil melucuti pakaiannya dan menyisakan celana dalam serta _bra _hitam yang dipakainya.

Wanita itu melenguh pelan saat tangan lembut Sehun berhasil menyentuh kulit telanjangnya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Merasakan gerakan teratur di atas perutnya membuat hatinya nyaman. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya sembari tersenyum dan berjongkok di depan Luhan yang masih terduduk _hampir _telanjang di atas _bathtub_. Lelaki itu memegang pinggang wanitanya lalu mengelus pelan perut milik Luhan yang kini sudah tidak serata seperti yang biasa ia lihat. Gundukan kecil yang mampu membuat Sehun membeli seluruh dunia hanya demi mempertahankannya.

"Berapa usianya, sayang?"

"Yixing bilang memasuki minggu ke-7."

"Kapan kau memeriksakannya?"

"Sebelum kita berangkat ke Beijing."

"Kita akan memeriksanya bersama-sama setelah ini, Lu."

Sehun tersenyum sembari mengelus puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Ia kemudian menghujani perut Luhan dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut yang membuat wanita itu mendaratkan tangannya tepat di atas kepala Sehun.

"Selamat datang, _My Baby._ Kau harus sehat, karena Ayah akan menjagamu."

Luhan kembali tergelak ketika melihat Sehun yang seakan-akan berbicara pada bayi mereka. Mereka kemudian berpelukan hangat setelahnya. Keduanya kini menyadari jika ketakutan bodoh hanya akan menghalangi kebahagian yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Andai saja mereka berdua bisa jujur sebelumnya tentu saja kebahagiaan itu akan datang lebih cepat. Tapi justru proses menuju kebahagiaan itu membuat keduanya saling menyadari jika keduanya benar-benar saling mencintai tanpa batas apapun.

"Luhan, apa kita masih boleh melakukannya?"

"Uh?"

"Aku merindukanmu sayangku…"

Wanita itu kini mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun karena kini keduanya sudah terlibat dengan ciuman panas yang sempat tertunda. Sehun sudah membuka semua pakaiannya dan memamerkan bagaimana juniornya yang besar sudah tegak sempurna. Ia menggendong Luhan untuk duduk di dalam _bathtub_ yang setengah terisi dan membiarkan kerannya mengucurkan air hangat kesana. Ia meloloskan _bra_ yang digunakan oleh Luhan ke atas tanpa harus membuka kaitannya. Melumat dua benda kesayangannya secara bergantian.

Luhan menjerit pelan ketika merasakan hisapan pada payudaranya dengan kencang. Ia bahkan ingin menggelak kebelakang namun tubuhnya di tahan oleh Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya aktif memberikan pijatan yang begitu menggairahkan pada payudara sebelahnya. Gigitan kecil yang mampir di sana membuat Luhan menggumamkan kata bajingan berkali-kali namun justru ditanggapi dengan seringaian nakal Sehun. Lelaki itu menambah ritme permainan dan membuat Luhan kesusahan untuk menahan jeritannya.

Tubuh keduanya pun kini telah basah oleh air yang sengaja dinyalakan oleh Sehun. Wanita itu kemudian mengambil kesempatan untuk menyuruh Sehun keluar dari _bathtub_ dan menaruh tangannya di _wastafel_. Lelaki itu kini sudah menungging dihadapannya, dengan gerakan begitu sensual Luhan kini tengah memberikan pijatan pada penis milik Sehun dari belakang. Membuat lelaki itu mengerang kasar saat Luhan mengocok batang miliknya dengan tempo yang mengejutkan.

"Oh _Fuck.."_

Luhan terus memberi rangsangan pada benda kebanggaan Sehun sembari menggesekkan kedua payudara pada bokong _sexy_ milik Sehun. Lelaki itu semakin tak kuasa untuk menahan nafsu nya. Karena baginya hanya dengan bersentuhan kulit dengan Luhan sudah membuat tubuhnya terbakar. Sehun berbalik dengan cepat ketika merasakan cairan _precum_ nya sudah keluar. Ia kemudian menarik Luhan untuk keluar kamar mandi dan ia mendudukkan diri pada meja panjang yang kosong di dalam kamar.

"Naik."

Wanita itu mengerti lalu kemudian menuruti perkataan Sehun sebagai perintah. Lelaki itu kemudian memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak sempurna ke dalam lubang yang paling dirindukannya. Luhan meringis pelan karenanya. Walaupun sudah rutin melakukan _sex_, namun bagi Luhan penis milik Sehun terlalu besar baginya. Ia bahkan harus menahan perih saat lelaki itu pertama kali memasukinya.

"Bergerak perlahan sayang, jangan biarkan _baby_ terguncang hebat."

Luhan pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang sebagai penyangga tubuhnya dan melakukan gerakan dengan perlahan. Posisi yang membuat Sehun benar-benar terbakar nafsu. Karena dirinya bisa melihat bagaiaman payudara milik Luhan bergerak ke atas dan kebawah seirama dengan gerakan yang mereka ciptakan. Ia terus melakukan gerakan remasan dan sesekali mengisap payudara milik Luhan serta merasakan bagaimana adiknya begitu dimanjakan oleh wanita itu. Kakinya kini sudah melingkar pada pinggang milik Sehun, kulit telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan dan membuat kejantanan Sehun semakin menegak dan susah ditidurkan setiap kali bersama Luhan.

Kini gantian Sehun yang melakukan gerakannya. Membuat Luhan mengerang di bawah kukuhan kedua tangan lelaki itu yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Sehun membawanya ke atas ranjang dengan kedua kakinya dibuat mengangkangi Luhan, lututnya menekan ranjang dan kedua tangannya menekan lebar-lebar hingga pangkal pahanya terekspos sangat jelas untuk Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan wanita sesempurna kau, Lu?" suara parau Sehun membuat gairah Luhan membumbung tinggi.

Pinggul lelaki itu kini mulai bergerak cepat, menyentuh tiap sudut di dalam kewanitaan Luhan. Wanita itu mengerang, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher milik Sehun dan sesekali menjambak rambut lelaki itu. Tubuh Luhan terlontar kebelakang, membuat rambutnya terbang. Erangan nikmat keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, wanita itu bahkan tidak sadar jika cakaran kukunya pada bahu milik Sehun membuat lelaki itu semakin gila.

Sehun mencintai Luhan, bahkan sehari saja tanpa wanita itu bisa membuatnya hilang arah. Ia kemudian mengigit I milik Luhan sementara gerakan mereka telah menimbulkan bunyi. Lelaki itu kemudian beralih pada bibir tipis Luhan dan mencium bibirnya sangat ganas ketika orgasme yang datang bersamaan dan membuat keduanya hancur berkeping-keping. Teriakan Luhan terbungkam oleh bibir Sehun yang terus menciuminya. Wanita itu langsung terjatuh lemas di atas ranjang dengan deru napas tidak teratur serta debar jantung yang menggila.

Lelaki itu berguling ke samping kanannya dan menarik tubuh Luhan hingga ikut berguling berhadapan dengan Sehun. Wanita itu tertawa dengan jenis tawa yang mampun membuat Sehun luluh lantak setelahnya. Ia kemudian menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dengan kaki kanannya melingkari pinggul dan bokongnya. Kepala Luhan tegolek lemas di atas dada bidang milik Sehun.

"Kau hampir lupa ada _baby_ di perutku."

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku sulit mengontrol nafsuku sendiri saat bersamamu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan _baby?_"

"_Ne.."_

Lelaki itu tergelak ketika mendengar suara Luhan menirukan suara anak kecil seakan itu adalah suara _baby_ dari dalam perutnya. Sehun bahkan tidak kuasa menahan untuk tidak mencium bibir wanita itu setelahnya.

"Luhan, kau mau kan menikah denganku?"

"Tunggu, apa kau sekarang sedang melamarku dalam keadaan setelah berhubungan sex dan telanjang seperti ini?"

"Ya. _Why_?"

"Dasar tidak romantis!."

"Hahaha… Jadi kau ingin aku melamarmu secara omantic?"

Sehun menggoda Luhan dan membuat wanita itu mencubit lengannya dengan gemas. "Tidak perlu. _I'm gonna marry you anyway._"

Lelaki itu kembali tergelak lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita itu. Sungguh jika saja waktu bisa berhenti sejenak lelaki itu ingin sekali memberitahu pada dunia jika wanita paling dicintainya itu akan segera menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini, seingatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu orang-orang masih bisa menemukannya di klub malam bersama wanita _sexy_ dan berakhir di kamar hotel setelahnya. Namun sekarang, ia bahkan sudah lebih mirip seperti lelaki penurut yang jatuh dalam kubangan cinta milik Luhan. Satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuat dirinya bertekuk lutut dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk mendapatkan cinta wanita itu.

Sedangkan bagi Luhan, ini adalah hari paling romantis yang ada di hidupnya. Sehun yang merengkuhnya dan melamarnya setelah penyatuan mereka. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika cinta bisa seindah ini.

-0-

2 hari setelahnya, Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke Seoul karena lelaki itu pun harus mengurus perusahaannya dan tidak bisa meliburkan diri lebih lama. Setelah mengejutkan Luhan dengan lamarannya di atas ranjang, Sehun kembali melamarnya di depan Huizhong saat mereka akan kembali ke Korea. Lelaki itu dengan lantang mengutarakan keinginannya untuk segera menikahi Luhan dan mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka secepat mungkin setelah tiba di sana. Tidak ada penolakan di sana, karena ayah Luhan pun sangat mengerti bagaimana raut wajah bahagia itu tercipta jelas di wajah putri kesayangannya saat Sehun mengutarakan keinginannya.

Hal yang mengharukan justru terjadi ketika Luhan berpamitan ke kamar ibunya saat ingin pulang. Luhan memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika Ibunya sedang tertidur di ranjang dengan memeluk Ibunya erat dan mengucapkan segala keluh kesahnya sendiri. Sehun bahkan harus terus menempelkan tissue pada wajah wanita itu karena air matanya tak kunjung reda. Namun bukan kepalang bahagianya Luhan ketika ia mengetahui jika saat itu Ibunya belum tertidur dan mendengr semua perkataannya. Ibunya ikut menangis namun tidak histeris seperti biasanya. Wanita paruh baya itu bahkan memeluk Luhan balik dan menggumamkan kalimat 'hati-hati' karena anaknya berpamitan akan pulang ke Korea.

Sungguh Luhan tidak pernah berharap jika Tuhan akan memberikannya kebahagiaan yang begitu melimpah seperti saat ini. Mengingat banyaknya kesalahan yang ia perbuat di masa lalu. Namun sepertinya Tuhan memang menyayanginya sehingga tahun ini ia bisa merasakan 3 kebahagiaan sekaligus. Memiliki Sehun, mengandung anaknya dan melihat Ibunya kembali pulih.

-0-

"Kau sudah meminum susu?"

"Uhm."

"Makan siang?"

"Uhm."

Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan tengah asik membuka-buka majalah kehamilan yang barusan di belikannya. Luhan duduk di atas sofa dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan. Sedangkan Sehun, lelaki itu kini sibuk mengoleskan minyak zaitun pada kedua kaki wanita itu dan memijatnya perlahan. Hal yang selalu rutin dilakukannya jika berkunjung makan siang ke apartemen kekasihnya. Ia membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan jika Ibu hamil tentu saja akan merasa 2 kali lebih lelah dari biasanya sehingga ia memaksa Luhan untuk melakukan pekerjaanya di rumah saja dan tidak mengunjungi butiknya sendiri untuk sementara waktu.

Sehun juga lebih banyak menghabiskan harinya di apartemen Luhan ketika jadwalnya tidak benar-benar sibuk. Lelaki itu akan memastikan Luhan untuk makan-makanan bergizi setiap waktu dan tidak melupakan susu khusus untuk Ibu hamil yang baik untuk janinya. Beruntung wanita itu tidak pernah lagi mengalami _morning sick_, sehingga Sehun tidak perlu khawatir jika meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di pagi hari ketika berangkat ke kantor. Karena wanita itu akan tertidur pulas di atas kasur sembari memeluk kemeja Sehun yang sengaja di tinggalkannya.

"Minum."

Lelaki itu dengan sigap memberikan gelas air putih yang berada di meja dan menyuapkannya ke wanitanya yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan pada bacaannya. Setoples _cookies _keju selalu menemani hari nya saat melakukan kegiatan apapun. Wanita itu kini tidak berhenti mengunyah dan membuat Sehun tertawa kecil melihat pipinya yang sedikit membulat.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kantor?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya, jika kau paham."

"Hmm, Aku mengerti."

Sehun kemudian beranjak merapikan kemejanya diikuti dengan gelak tawa Luhan yang kini telah menutup majalahnya dan berdiri mengimbangi Sehun. Ia kemudian memeluk lelaki itu dan menidurkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang lebih mirip seperti kasur nya, karena Luhan nyaman berada di sana.

"Aku tidak benar-benar mengusirmu. Kau memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sebelum hari pernikahan kita."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan puncak kepala wanitanya. Hatinya menghangat ketika Luhan sudah membahas tentang rencana pernikahan mereka.

"Aku mengerti sayangku. Aku akan kembali secepatnya, oke?"

"Eung."

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dengan singkat lalu mengakhirnya dengan kecupan di dahi. Ia kemudian bergegas untuk kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan sialannya yang membuat ia harus berpisah sejenak dengan Luhan. Rencana pernikahan mereka akan di adakan 2 minggu lagi dan seluruh persiapannya sudah dikerjaan oleh _wedding organizer_ terkenal di Korea sehingga keduanya hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk itu.

Luhan beranjak ke dapurnya setelah berhasil mengantarkan Sehun menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya. Baru saja ingin mencuci beberapa peralatan dapur yang kotor ia sudah dikejutkan oleh Taeyong yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan dua kantong belanja yang tidak bisa ditebak dengan pasti apa isinya.

"Noona! Tebak aku bawa apa."

"Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tau."

"Ya. Aku menyempatkan datang kemari setelah kepulanganmu lalu ini yang kudapatkan?"

Wanita itu ternyata baru ingat ia baru bertemu dengan Taeyong hari ini setelah kepulangannya dari Beijing. Adiknya yang begitu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan itu harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis kesana kemari demi menggantikan ayahnya menjalankan perusahaan. Wanita itu kadang merasa kasian karena Taeyong sendiri jarang memiliki waktu untuk keluar bersama teman-temannya tapi selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjungi noona-nya. Oh betapa manisnya kau, Lu Taeyong.

Luhan mendengus malas lalu menarik salah satu kantong belanja yang di bawa adiknya. Bungkusnya menunjukkan nama sebuah toko favoritnya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Luhan kemudian membuka bungkusnya dan menemukan makanan favoritnya di dalamnya.

"Injeolmi Bingsu!"

Taeyong tertawa ketika kakaknya menjeritkan nama Injeolmi Bingsu yang sengaja di bawanya lalu memeluk dirinya setelah itu. Wajah Luhan kelihatan berbinar dan dengan tidak sabaran wanita itu mengeluarkan Injeolmi-nya dari bungkus dan meraih sendok serta membawa makanannya ke sofa.

Adiknya sempat heran ketika memperhatikan Luhan melahap makanannya tanpa jeda. Biasanya wanita itu akan mengomel terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukkan Bingsu ke dalam mulutnya karena bagi luhan, makanan manis penuh kalori itu jahat bagi tubuhnya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Luhan terlihat sangat lahap memakan Bingsu nya dan tunggu, apa itu yang menempel di wajah kakaknya? Lemak?

Lelaki itu akhirnya memerhatikan penampilan Luhan saat ini. Kakaknya terlihat santai dengan sebuah _dress_ longgar dengan tali _spaghetti_ berwarna _nude._ Rambutnya dicepol asal-asalan dengan anak rambut yang menggantung di sekitar wajahnya. Tidak ada yang aneh memang sampai Taeyong menyadari Luhan jadi terlihat sedikit berisi dan _aneh_. Tidak, bukan aneh dalam artian negatif Taeyong justru senang melihat kakaknya seperti ini, terlihat lebih fresh. Namun ia juga berpikir ada hal lain yang menyebabkan penampilan kakaknya seperti ini.

"Noona, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku? Memang kenapa?"

"Lemakmu dimana-mana!"

"Ya!"

Luhan memukul kepala adiknya lalu menjauhkan bungkusan Bingsu nya ke meja. Ia kemudian mengelap sisa makanan di bibirnya dan tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan acara makannya yang nikmat karena perkataan Taeyong barusan.

"Aku akan segera menikah dengan Sehun…"

"Kau? Gila?!"

Wanita itu memandang adiknya dengan tatapan malas, "Aku ingin menikah, bukan gila. Bodoh."

"Aku tau noona, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Dan kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Oh kau harus ingat siapa yang tidak memberitahukanku jika dirinya sedang berkencan sekarang?"

"Ya! Ini pasti ulah Sehun hyung. Aku tidak akan merestui kalian!"

Luhan meninggalkan Taeyong menuju kamarnya dan tertawa kecil. "Lagipula siapa yang butuh restu dari mu."

"Noonaaaaaaa…."

Taeyong merengek manja. Ia datang kemari karena rindu dengan kakaknya dan ingin bertanya banyak hal tentang orang tua mereka di Beijing. Tapi kakaknya sudah terlebih dahulu memberinya kejutan dengan mengatakan rencana pernikahannya dengan Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya bisa menikah dengan lelaki itu secepat ini?

Lelaki itu kini hanya bisa memandangi pintu kamar kakaknya yang tertutup karena kini ia terlalu malas untuk menyusul Luhan. Ia malah asik berbalas pesan dengan kekasihnya dan merencanakan kencan di minggu ini sembari merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke-100.

Luhan meninggalkan adiknya di ruang tamu dan beralih kearah ponselnya yang memunculkan _pop up chat_ dari Kakao Talk miliknya. Ia membuka pesan tersebut dan melotot karena deretan kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

"Ku bunuh kau, Oh Sehun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hay! Aku tahu lanjutannya lama banget karena maaf aku super sibuk belakangan ini. Huhu karena udah kerja jadi pikiran juga kebagi-bagi sama urusan IRL dan per-**_**fanfiction-**_**an ini. Hehe jadi maaf kalo selalu ngaret update nya dan terima kasih buat kalian yang masih setia untuk nunggu lanjutannya.**

**Anyway, banyak yang nanya tentang kehamilan Luhan yang 7 minggu disitu. Maaf aku gak jawab satu-satu tapi udah aku jawab di atas ya. Awalnya aku sempet ngira kalo aku typo gara-gara gak baca ulang pas update dan aku sudah sempet ngomong ke selah satu readers di sini, tapi ternyata aku gak typo guys jadi ya gitu pokoknya hahaha maaf ya anaknya suka gak jelas, banyakan pikiran jadi suka rada oon wkwk**

**Dan satu lagi, aku lagi seneng bgt karena dedek baru kesayangan aku a.k.a Lee Taeyong udah debut! Yes! Siapa di antara kalian yang suka LTy ayok nari bahagia sm aku. Hihihi dan lagu mereka debut di NCT U menurut aku sih bagus dan aku suka. Karena rap nya Taeyong sm Mark di situ duh.. gak kuat :D gimana nih pendapat kalian tentang NCT U nya SM ini? Seneng? Biasa aja? Atau bahkan gak suka? Wajar sih BB baru debut emang harus mendaki dulu biar se tenar exo. Exo yang udah **_**famous**_** aja banyak yang benci apalagi grup yang belum ada apa-apanya wkwk**

**Kebanyakan ngomong sih aku gapapa ya, di chapter ini udah aku panjangin loh **_**words**_** nya dibanding chapter2 kemaren. Terima kasih juga untuk follow favorite terutama saran dan kritiknya di kolom review. Jangan bosen ngetik review kalian di sana ya. _Happy Saturday Night, Guys and _**_**See You!**_

**.**

**Much Love**

**Ohrere©2016**


End file.
